Survivor: LavaLava Island
by Champ 15
Summary: 18 Characters from the Paper Mario world decided to compete in a game show called Survivor. In order for them to win, they will have to Outwit, Outplay, and Outlast everyone. The winner will recieve 1,000,000 coins! Please Review!
1. A lot of people should be worried

**Author's Note:** Survivor Returns!!!!!!! And I published this a few days earlier than I expected. I hope that you enjoy the first episode. There are a few minor changes but you probably won't recognize all of them.

Episode 1

"This is LavaLava Island," Jeff said, "Home to the LavaLava Volcano. On this island, there are many beaches and jungles. Surrounding this beach is a wild ocean filled with many animals."

Two Large Canoes were heading towards the island. Each canoe had nine people in them.

"These 18 characters from the Paper Mario world will survive on this island for 39 days. They divided up into two tribes, one tribe is Jade (Green Buffs) and the other tribe is Water. (Blue Buffs) They must work together as a tribe, or else they will be voted out. At the end, only one survivor will remain and will claim the million dollar prize and the title of Sole Survivor!"

Soon, all 18 castaways got on the island an on their tribe mat. The mats were green and blue.

"Welcome everyone," Jeff said, "To Survivor: LavaLava Island. Before we start this game, let me introduce everyone. One the Jade tribe, we have…"

"Bombette from Paper Mario,"

"Sushie from Paper Mario,"

"General Guy from Paper Mario,"

"Gombella from Paper Mario and the thousand year doors,"

Sushie: "Goombella looks like a very smart Goomba. I hope that she is good with puzzles."

"Doopliss from Paper Mario and the thousand year doors,"

"Flavio from Paper Mario and the thousand year doors,"

"Mimi from Super Paper Mario,"

"Nastasia from Super Paper Mario,"

"And King Sammer from Super Paper Mario,"

Mimi: "King Sammer looks like a strong guy, a perfect person for me to align with. Hopefully, he is thinking the same."

"On the water tribe, we have…"

"Lakilester from Paper Mario,"

"Kooper from Paper Mario,"

"Goombaria from Paper Mario,"

Kooper: "Goombaria looks like she is a very kind person. I hope that I can get to know her more."

"Champ the Yoshi from Paper Mario and the thousand year doors,"

"Vivian from Paper Mario and the thousand year doors,"

"Toad Waitress from Paper Mario and the thousand year doors,"

"Flint Cragley from Super Paper Mario,"

Waitress: "O.M.G! We have the famous Flint Cragley on our team. I just watched his new film, "Cavemen Horror," and it was AWESOME!

"Dimentio from Super Paper Mario,"

"And Saffron from Super Paper Mario,"

"Now that we know everyone," Jeff said, "We can start our first challenge."

No one knew that they were going to do a challenge right away. They were more excited to get to camp.

"For this challenge," Jeff said, "You will hold on a rope that's tied to a 300 pound crate if you let go, you are out. Whichever teams stay on the longest, wins immunity. If no one lets go after 20 minutes, 100 more pounds will be added to your crate. Winner wins flint."

"Me???" Flint questioned.

"Not you flint," Jeff said, "Fire in the form of flint. Now let's get started."

Everyone was holding on to their tribe's crate. After 10 minutes, no one let go.

"You guys are a strong crowd," Jeff said.

"Yeas we are Jeff," Dimentio said.

"This challenge is easy," Sammer said.

No let go after the 20 minute mark so Jeff added 100 more pounds the crate. A lot of people were struggling. A few minutes later four people let go.

"Vivian, Waitress, Sushie, and Nastasia all let go."

The crates were getting heavier. Everyone was really struggling now. Soon, three more couldn't hold on any longer and they let go of the rope.

"Goombaria, Saffron, and Goombella all let go of the rope," Jeff said.

The Jade tribe had a one person advantage. Then Bombette gave up and so did General Guy. Then Flint Cragley gave up as well.

"Mimi is the only girl left standing," Jeff said.

Sammer: "Mimi is probably the strongest girl in the Jade tribe. I need to align with her right away."

Each tribe had four people holding 100 pounds each. Then one person let go of the rope and then everyone else let go that was on that tribe.

"WATER WINS REWARD," Jeff screamed.

The water tribe cheered.

"Congratulations Water Tribe," Jeff said. Here is the flint. He gave it to Flint.

"Also," Jeff said, "Here is a map to your campsite," Jeff said and he gave the map to Kooper. He also gave a map to King Sammer. Then both of the tribes went to their campsites.

**Water Tribe Day 1**

The water tribe arrived at their campsite. Their campsite was located on one of the many beaches on LavaLava Island. There was very little part of the Jungle on their land.

"Wow," Saffron cheered, "This place is amazing."

"I love this place already," Goombaria said.

Saffron: "I am so lucky to be living on this beautiful beach surrounded by a beautiful ocean and beautiful creatures in the ocean. I'm so lucky."

Some people were not celebrating right away, for example, Dimentio. He was sitting on a rock looking at everyone and thinking about who he should align with.

Dimentio: "I didn't come here to celebrate. I came out here to play the game Survivor!"

Dimentio walked up to Vivian. Who was adjusting her hat since it slid off her smooth hair.

"You want to make an alliance," Dimentio asked.

"I'd love to," Vivian said, "You have any thoughts or opinions about the people on our tribe?"

"Waitress and Saffron need to leave first," Dimentio said.

"I agree with that!"

Vivian: "Waitress and I are the weakest two on our tribe. Hopefully, Dimentio can some recruit some more people so I am not the first person to leave."

**Jade Tribe Day 1**

The Jade tribe arrived at their camp, which was in the wild Jungle. Surrounded by many rivers and cheep cheeps.

"Wow," Flavio said, "This is the perfect place for me to look for treasure."

"It's a very beautiful place," Sushie said.

"It's going to be a great home for the next 39 days," Sammer said.

King Sammer: "It's awesome out here in the Jungle. There are a lot of trees and materials for us to build a shelter, and possibly a fighting arena."

Everyone on that tribe got right to work and started building there shelter. It took them about 5 hours for them to complete the shelter. Everyone was very pleased to what the shelter looked like.

Goombella: "Are shelter is awesome. I wonder what the other tribes shelter looks like. I know that are shelter is like a European castle."

Just like the Water tribe, the Jade tribe had people who started making alliances right away.

"Let's align," Sushie said to Bombette.

"That's great," Bombette said, "We need to get another person to align with us."

"I'm fine with us two just being in an alliance."

"We bad guys," Doopliss said, "Need to get rid of all the good people like Sushie and Goombella."

"I like that idea," General Guy said.

"Me too," Nastasia said.

General Guy: "You always need to be aligned with a strong group of people. Nastasia and Doopliss are very strong people. All we need now is for Mimi to join our side."

**Water Tribe Night 1**

The water tribe finished building there shelter. Most people went to bed right away after they did that, but Dimentio, Vivain, Lakilester, and Flint were all wide awake.

"… And that's why we should get rid of Waitress," Dimentio said, "So are you guys okay with that?"

"I don't know," Flint said, "I will think about it."

"Maybe," Lakilester said.

"Good," Dimentio said.

Lakilester: "I know for a fact that Flint isn't going to side with them. I might join that alliance, only because it will help me get farther in the game."

**Jade Tribe Day 2**

King Sammer was the first person to wake up. Mimi did a few minutes later.

"Hello," Mimi said to King Sammer.

"Hi Mimi," King Sammer said.

"I was thinking about you and I being in an alliance together," Mimi said to Sammer.

"Okay," Sammer said, "Who do you want out first?"

"To be honest, I want one of the villains out first."

Mimi: "King Sammer and I will probably make it to the merge together if we get Goombella and Flavio in our alliance. We might also need Bombette. I don't really want to align with Sushie since she's a weakling."

Meanwhile, Flavio got up from bed and decided to get materials to build a raft.

Flavio: "A raft can be very useful for our tribe. If we win a fishing pole, we can take the raft out into the ocean and fish. And also, I have nothing else to do."

Goombella went down to the beach a few minutes later.

"Do you need any help?" Goombella asked Flavio.

"Sure," Flavio said, "I need a ton of help."

A project that would have took three hours to complete with one person doing it took one and a half an hour instead.

"It looks great," Goombella said.

"Thanks," Flavio said, "and thank you for helping out."

**Water Tribe Day 2**

The Water tribe was eating their lunch that was made by Saffron, Mango Salad.

"Not bad at all," Kooper said as he took a bite of the salad.

"Thank you so much for cooking this Saffron," Waitress said.

"You're welcome," Saffron said.

Kooper: "Saffron is a great chef. That will probably help her advance just a little bit farther in this game. Out of all the girls, she is the strongest, then Goombaria, then a tie between Waitress and Vivian for last."

After everyone finished eating there meal, Champ the Yoshi went to go do some afternoon yoga.

Champ: I know it's crazy, but it the yoga does help a lot, especially when I am fighting in Glitzville. It really helps relax the mind and helps you become stronger.

After Champ did his yoga, he went back to the camp area. Lakilester was the only person at the camp area.

"Hey Lakilester," Champ said.

"Hey," Lakilester said, "How was your yoga routine today?"

"Not bad. You should do it sometime."

"Sure," Lakilester said.

**Jade Evening 2**

The Water tribe had flint (Not Flint Cragley, the other flint) The Jade tribe didn't have anything to help them build a fire, except sticks and leaves.

Bombette: "We do not have Flint. If we don't get a fire going, we are all going to die out here. And I DON'T WANT TO DIE! "

Flavio and Sammer were trying to make a fire with sticks. Sammer was holding one stick while Flavio was moving one stick back and forward really fast! Flavio was going so fast, his face was turning red. Some smoke started to appear.

"Yes! This better work," Bombette said.

5 minutes later. The Smoke turned to flames and the Jade tribe had fire. Everyone was so excited.

Goombella: Yeah! We have fire. Now we can cook some good food. Everyone is so happy that we finally have fire."

**Water Tribe Day 3**

Saffron went to see what was in tree mail. Tree Mail was a tree with a huge hole in it. Inside, a letter said:

"Running is one of the skills you will need to win today's challenge,

Untying Knots is another skill,

Your brain is another skill you will need."

Saffron: "Are team is going to win! I guarantee it since we have fire and they don't. We cannot also suffer and go to tribal council and vote someone off." 

**Jade Tribe Day 3**

Everyone was in a small circle and each member put one hand in the middle of the circle.

"On 3," General Guy said, "1….2….3!!!!"

"THE JADE TRIBE ROCKS," Everyone shouted.

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in," Jeff said as both teams arrived.

"Doopliss," Jeff said, "How is the Jade tribe doing?"

"Good," Doopliss said, "Last night, we got fire."

"How about your tribe Flint,"

"We are doing well," Flint said, "And Saffron made us a great lunch yesterday."

"Let's get to today's challenge," Jeff said, "For today's challenge, three people will run to the jungle and each person will collect one puzzle bag and bring it back. Then once one person returns one of three people will untie the bag. Once you untie it you will give it to the three people who have to solve the puzzle. You can only start the puzzle once the three people in your tribe finish untying the knots. The team that solves the puzzle first, wins immunity."

Jeff showed them the idol, it was a solid gold oar.

"If you win the oar, you are safe from going to tribal council; losers go to tribal council, where they will vote out the first person in this game. Let's get started."

Running for Jade: General Guy, King Sammer, and Sushie

Running for Water: Dimentio, Champ, and Kooper

Untying the Knots for Jade: Flavio, Doopliss, and Bombette

Untying the Knots for Water: Saffron, Flint, Waitress

Solving the Puzzle for Jade: Goombella, Mimi, and Nastasia

Solving the Puzzle for Water: Goombaria, Lakilester and Vivian

"Survivor's Ready," Jeff said, "Go"

The runners took off.

The Water tribe had much faster people then the Jade tribe.

Champ, Sammer, Dimentio, General, and Kooper all were all off to a good start. Sushie was the slowest for her team.

Champ was the first person to get a bag.

"GO CHAMP," The Water tribe shouted.

Dimentio got a bag.

General Guy got a bag.

Kooper got a bag.

Sammer got a bag.

Sushie was the only one to not have a bag.

Champ arrived to the knot area and gave his bag to Saffron.

Sushie finally got a bag.

Dimentio arrived to the knot area and gave his bag to Flint.

Saffron was having a hard time untying the knot.

General Guy got to the knot area and gave his bag to Flavio.

Kooper arrived to the knot area and gave his bag to Waitress.

Flint finished untying his bag and gave it to the puzzle team (Goombaria, Lakilester, and Vivian)

Sammer arrived and gave his bag to Doopliss.

Flavio finished untying his bag and gave it to the Jade puzzle team (Goombella, Mimi, and Nastasia)

Sushie arrived to the knot area and gave her bag to Bombette.

Saffron was still struggling.

Waitress finished untying her knot and gave it to the Water Puzzle team.

Doopliss finished untying his knot and gave it to the Jade puzzle team.

Saffron finally figured out how to untie the knot and finished untying it, then she gave it to the Water Puzzle team.

The Water tribe started working on their puzzle.

"Okay," Lakilester said, "It looks like the top is this piece," Lakilester said holding a piece with no hole on the top. (There building a totem)

"So this piece must be the bottom," Vivian said as she pulled a random piece from the pile and she kept on doing it until she had some leaning tower of Pisa totem.

"This is it," Vivian said.

"That is wrong," Jeff said.

"DARN!" Vivian said.

Bombette finished untying the knot and gave it to the Jade puzzle team.

The Jade Puzzle team only had one really smart person on it: Goombella.

"Goombella," Nastasia said, "Do you see any pieces that go together?"

"Here is the face," goombella said, "And I it looks like the rest is a pattern."

The Water tribe kept working from the bottom upward.

"This better work," Vivian said.

Both tribes were racing to finish to complete the puzzle.

"FINISHED," One of the teams cried.

Jeff looked at the totem carefully.

"The Jade tribe has it right," Jeff said, "JADE WINS IMMUNITY!"

They Jade tribe cheered and they all hugged each other.

"Here you go Jade," Jeff said as he gave the idol to the Jade tribe, "Water tribe, tonight, you have a date with me at tribal council. One of you guys will be the first to leave; you have the afternoon to think about it."

Lakilester: "Wow! The water tribe has to vote someone off the island tonight. I just hope that it isn't me leaving tonight."

**Jade Tribe Day 3**

The Jade tribe celebrated when they arrived at there campsite.

Doopliss: "Our Tribe is the Best!! I'm so proud to call myself a member of the Jade Tribe. And I don't have to worry about elimination tonight."

After the celebration, Mimi and Sammer went to Goombella and Flavio.

"If you align with us," Mimi said, "We will take you to the final 4."

"We are serious about this," Sammer said.

"Deal," Flavio and Goombella said.

"Who do you guys want to get rid of first," Sammer asked.

"The three Villains," Goombella said.

Goombella: "I think it's smart to align with Flavio, King Sammer, and Mimi. I think that the four of us have a good chance of being in the final 4."

**Water Tribe Day 3**

The Nine members of the Water tribe were really upset.

Waitress: "I can't believe we lost. I thought that we would have won. We had the lead, then Vivian messed everything tonight. She is gone tonight, I guarantee it."

"Hey Flint," Dimentio called. Flint went to Dimentio.

"Are you going to be in our alliance?" Dimentio asked.

"… CRAGLEY HO, I GOT TO GO," Flint said as he ran away.

Dimentio: "We've got to pull in Lakilester and Champ since Flint isn't siding with us, who is he siding with anyway?"

Lakilester and Champ were talking.

"Should Vivian leave tonight," Lakilester asked Champ.

"I think," Champ said, "That one of the stronger girls should go first,"

"Which one?"

"Goombaria,"

"Why,"

"She's one of the stronger girls and a mental threat. We should get rid of her, Saffron, or waitress, or maybe Vivian."

"So you just want to get rid of the girls,"

"Yes. That is exactly my point,"

Champ: "I have no idea who I am voting for yet, it's between Goombaria, Vivian, and Waitress. I can't vote out Saffron, she cooks good food."

Goombaria and Kooper were chatting.

"Vivian messed up bad in today's challenge," Kooper said.

"Saffron messed up in today's challenge too."

Goombaria: "A lot of people should be worried tonight. I do not think that I am going home… who knows, maybe I am. We will just have to wait and see."

**Tribal Council**

The nine members of the Water Tribe arrived at Tribal Council. Jeff was there waiting for them to arrive. Once they entered, they all took a seat.

"Behind each of you is a torch," Jeff said, "Please approach it in the flames and get fire."

Everyone did what Jeff said to do.

"In this game," Jeff said, "Fire represents life. Whenever your fire is gone, so are you, which will be the case for one of you tonight."

Everyone was now getting more nervous.

"Dimentio," Jeff said, "How has the last few days been going?"

"Okay," Dimentio said.

"Kooper, what happened in today's challenge? You guys had a lead."

"Some people," Kooper said, "Couldn't untie the knot or solve the puzzle and that cost us the game."

"Saffron," Jeff said, "You couldn't figure out the knot? Are you nervous that you will be leaving tonight?"

"I'm up for elimination tonight," Saffron said, "A lot of people are at risk tonight for going home."

"Vivian, are you nervous that you are going to leave tonight?"

"Yeah," Vivian said, "I hope that everyone can forgive me, but it is what it is."

"Waitress," Jeff said, "What is your vote based on?"

"Weakest link," Waitress said.

"What about you Goombaria?"

"Weakest link also," Goombaria said.

"Champ what about you."

"My vote," Champ said, "Is based on who can make it to the end if they don't get voted out earlier in the game."

"It is now," Jeff said, "Time to vote. Lakilester, you are up."

Votes:

Waitress: "Our tribe needs to stay strong; you are officially, the weakest link." (Vivian)

Dimentio: "You are one of those people I do not like." (Waitress)

Vivian: "You are a weak person. (Waitress)

Champ: "Good try, hopefully, you leave tonight." (???)

"I'll go tally the votes," Jeff said. He went to get the urn.

Vivian was nervous.

Saffron was nervous.

Waitress was hoping she was safe.

Goombaria was curious.

Champ was wondering if he made a good decision.

When Jeff got back, he started to read the votes.

"First vote," Jeff said, "Vivian." Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Waitress," The Waitress was a little bit surprised.

"Waitress, two votes Waitress," The Waitress eyes widen.

"Goombaria, one Goombaria," Goombaria was shocked.

"Goombaria, two votes Goombaria," Goombaria was even more shocked.

"Vivian, we are tied, two Vivian, Two Waitress, and Two Goombaria."

"Next vote, Vivian," Vivian's hat fell off her head.

"The first person voted out of Survivor: LavaLava Island…Vivian, four votes is enough you need to hand me your Torch."

Goombaria was still shocked, Dimentio was worried. Vivian smiled and handed Jeff her torch.

"Vivian," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Vivian's Torch. Vivian just walked out of tribal council out into the middle of nowhere.

"You are down by 1," Jeff said, "You guys need to think of a better strategy in challenges, or I will end up seeing you guys again soon. You guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp."

The eight Water tribe members left.

Final Word: Vivian: "I am disappointed that I left so early, I ended up being the weakest and got voted out. I'm just now going to go back to Twilight Town, See yah guys. And go Dimentio!"

_Votes:_

_Vivian: Waitress, Saffron, Kooper, Goombaria, Flint_

_Waitress: Dimentio, Vivian_

_Goombaria: Lakilester, Champ_

_Next time on Survivor,_

_Saffron and Dimentio get into a fight,_

"I'm cooking all your food and all you do is complaining about it."

"SHUT UP SAFFRON," Dimentio yelled.

At the Jade tribe, Doopliss and Mimi use their shape shifting powers.

Doopliss: "It's a good way to know who is going to be voted out."

_And a wild challenge,_

"We will be playing a version of Survivor: Football."

"Oh God," Sushie screamed.

**Authors Note:** That's episode 1. These episodes are much longer then the episodes In Survivor: Keelhaul Key so it will take me longer to update this story. Also, for anyone who is a fan of the Amazing Race, I also published an Amazing Race story. Check that out if you are interested. Also, please review!


	2. SHUT UP SAFFRON!

**Authors Note:** Yeah another Update! Hope you like this episode.

Episode 2

_Previously on Survivor,_

_18 castaways joined the game show Survivor. They were divided into two separate tribes, Jade, and Water._

_The first reward challenge was difficult, but at the end, the Water tribe won flint._

"Flint," Flint Cragley questioned.

"Fire in the form of flint," Jeff said.

"Oh,"

_At camp, alliances started to form right away._

"You want to make an alliance," Dimentio asked Vivian.

"You and I should align," Sushie said to Bombette,

_At the Water camp, Saffron made good food for her tribe, which was delicious,_

Kooper: "Saffron is a great cook!"

_At the Jade Camp, Flavio and Sammer made fire for their tribe._

Goombella: "YEAH! We have fire!"

_At the immunity challenge, Sushie struggled during the racing part of the challenge. And Vivian let her tribe down by messing up during the puzzle part of the challenge._

"That is wrong," Jeff said.

_At the end…_

"JADE WINS IMMUNITY," Jeff yelled.

Back at the Water camp, the girls were all targets.

Waitress: "Someone has to leave tonight and it's going to be Vivian."

"I think that it's a smart thing to get rid of the stronger people," Champ said, "Like Goombaria."

"Saffron did mess up during the knot part of the challenge," Goombaria said.

Dimentio: "You are one of those people that I don't like." (Waitress)

_At tribal council, Vivian ended up being the first person eliminated._

"Vivian," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken."

17 are left, who will be voted out next?

**Jade: Bombette, General Guy, Sushie, Doopliss, Flavio, Goombella, Mimi, Nastasia, Sammer**

**Water: Goombaria, Kooper, Lakilester, Champ, Waitress, Dimentio, Flint Cragley, Saffron**

**Water Tribe Night 3**

The Water tribe returned from tribal council. A few people were surprised about their first tribal council.

Dimentio: "I am shocked that Vivian left. I had a feeling that Flint wouldn't vote with us, but Lakilester didn't vote with us. I hope that I am not the next person to go."

"Dimentio will be going next," Saffron said, "Right?"

"Right," Waitress said, "There is nothing he can do to save himself,"

Waitress: "I'm happy the vote went the way I planned it to go. If Dimentio and Lakilester get voted out next, Saffron and I will be in control of the game."

Meanwhile, Goombaria, Kooper and Flint were sitting around the campfire.

"Did Vivian deserve to leave so early," Kooper said.

"Yes," Goombaria said, "She was the weakest,"

"Should we get rid of Dimentio next since he was with Vivian," Flint asked.

"I don't know," Kooper said.

Flint: "Our tribe needs to stay strong, Vivian was weak, but I think that Waitress is weaker. The only reason why we are keeping her is because she'd be easy to beat if she made it to the final 2."

**Jade Tribe Day 4**

Goombella was the first person up and she went swimming in the river. nFlavio got up a little bit later and followed her.

"Morning Goombella," Flavio said.

'Good morning Flavio," Goombella said.

"I've been thinking about something that is bugging me."

"What's bugging you Flavio?"

"I think that we are making a bad choice and targeting the three villains, instead we should target Sammer."

"Why should we? We are on his good side?"

"He is the biggest threat in the competition. What do you think will happen if we merge?"

"I'll think about it."

Flavio left.

"You're so stupid Doopliss," Goombella said to yourself, "Flavio wouldn't target Sammer if he was already aligned with DOOPLISS!"

Flavio???: "Goombella is so stupid enough to believe that I was Flavio. (Turns into Doopliss) Shape shifting is an awesome power to have. It's a good power to have if you want to know who is going to be voted out."

Soon, everyone was up except General Guy. Doopliss and Nastasia were chatting on the beach.

"I believe that Goombella is actually going to vote out Sammer," Doopliss said.

"Good," Nastasia said, "He is a big threat."

Nastasia: "Sammer has to go. PERIOD!"

General Guy came in.

"So," General Guy said, "We are still getting rid of Sushi right?"

Change of plans," Nastasia said, "We are getting rid of Sammer next."

General Guy was a little bit shocked since he was one of the stronger people.

"Okay," General Guy said, "I am going to run a few laps."

"Okay," Doopliss said, "See yah."

General Guy ran away.

General Guy???: MIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMI! (Turns into Mimi) WHY IS NASTASIA AND DOOPLISS TARGETING SAMMER!?!? That isn't cool at all. Nastasia and Doopliss are going home first. Then it will be General Guy."

**Water Tribe Day 4**

Flint went to get tree mail. The letter said:

_Today's Challenge can be easy for some, and hard for others,_

_Swim to victory and win items you will love,_

_And one person will leave camp for a while and will be sent to an Island of Doom!_

Flint: "We want to win this reward challenge. (and the immunity challenge) I hope that the reward is awesome and enjoyable."

**Reward Challenge**

"Come on in Jade," Jeff said as the Jade Tribe came in.

"Come on in Water," Jeff said. The Water Tribe came in.

"Jade," Jeff said, "Take a look at the new Water tribe, Vivian voted out at the last tribal council.

Not that many people were surprised.

"For today's challenge," Jeff said, "You tribe will have one of their hands tied up with another person's hand, then the second persons hand will be tied up with the third person's hand. So your tribe will end up being tied up together. When I say go you will swim all the way to the finish line. The first person to cross the finish line wins reward. Here is the twist, there are many selfish cheep cheeps in the water, they don't hurt if they bite you, but if they do bite you and they will stay on you and add about 20 lbs on you. So the first tribe to cross the finish line will win blankets, pillows and a tarp!"

"Blankets?" Waitress said, "NO WAY! That's awesome!"

"We need a tarp bad," King Sammer said.

"In addition," Jeff said, "The winning tribe, will send someone from the losing tribe to exile island."

A lot of people eyes widen.

Sushie: "Exile means………. That there is a hidden immunity idol on the island."

Dimentio: "I need to be sent to Exile Island so I can get that idol and vote out Waitress."

"Let's get started," Jeff said.

Everyone was tied up to each other. Bombette was sitting out.

"Survivor's ready," Jeff said, "GO!"

Both tribes were running as fast as they can into the water. The Water tribe tripped. The Jade tribe got into the water.

"We can do this," Sushie said.

"LET'S GO FASTER!" General Guy screamed.

The Water tribe got into the water and they were far behind. A lot of Cheep Cheeps were hanging on the members of the Jade tribe.

"Oww," Mimi said.

"These creatures hurt," Goombella said.

"Get off of me you fish heads," Doopliss said.

The Water tribe was gaining speed.

The Jade tribe was halfway done and everyone got bit up by a piranha except Sushie.

Sushie: "I probably didn't get bitten because I am a fish, just like them, and I am bigger than them. I am so lucky to be a fish."

Only two people in the water tribe were bitten by fish. They ended up catching up fast until…

'LET"S MOVE," Saffron said.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH SAFFRON," Dimentio said.

They kept arguing and the jade tribe crossed the finish line.

'Jade wins reward," Jeff shouted. The Jade tribe cheered. The Water tribe was very upset.

Waitress: (Crying) "I wanted to win this bad. We are turning out to be the worst tribe ever on this show! We better win that immunity idol and pound the Jade tribe."

"Congrats Jade," Jeff said, "You do get to pick one person from the other tribe to go to Exile Island. Who are you going to choose?"

The Jade tribe thought about it and then they came to a conclusion.

"we want to send Goombaria to Exile Island," General Guy said.

"Really?" Goombaria asked.

"Really!" Doopliss said.

"Here is a map to the Island," Jeff said. He gave the map to Goombaria.

Goombaria left.

"Goombaria," Jeff said, "Will return in time for the next immunity challenge. You guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp."

Dimentio: "Saffron was incredibly annoying during today's reward challenge. I am thinking about voting her off instead of Waitress."

**Exile Island Day 4**

Goombaria arrived at Exile Island which was by the LavaLava Volcano.

Goombaria: "I ended up getting chosen to go to Exile. I'm not happy about that, but hopefully, I get a clue to the hidden immunity idol!"

Right by the volcano was a table with two jars on it. One jar said "Idol," the other said, "Game play,"

"Which one will I chose," Goombaria said.

She ended up choosing the Idol jar. She opened the jar and got out a piece of paper and read it out loud:

"Like last season, there are two idols. You have to wait till the merge to find that idol. You can find another here at exile Island. Search around camp, in all the hidden places possible for the idol."

"Hmmm," Goombaria said.

Goombaria: "I really need to find the hidden immunity idol. If I do find it, I could be in control of the game. So I need to find the idol as soon as possible."

**Jade Tribe Day 4**

Back at the Jade Tribe, Bombette, Sushie, Goombella, Mimi, and Nastasia were setting up the beds. Sammer, Flavio, General Guy, and Doopliss were setting up the tarp.

Bombette: "I am so happy that we won the reward. Our tribe won't be freezing our butts off anymore since we have BLANKETS! Hopefully, it's pouring out at the Water tribe's camp." (Laughs)

After the camp was done setting camp up, Mimi and Sammer went to an area where no one could hear them.

"Bad news," Mimi said, "The villains want you out,"

"Really," Sammer said, 'Why?"

"Because you are a huge threat, that's why,"

"They will pay. We will take out Nastasia first,"

"Okay," Mimi said.

Sammer: "Doopliss, Nastasia and General Guy are all jerks. They have no idea who they are playing against, they are playing against the strongest guy in the tribe… ME!"

**Water Tribe Day 4**

Saffron was making dinner, which was soup. Once she finished making dinner everyone started digging in except Dimentio.

"Yummy," Champ said.

"This is delicious," Waitress said, 'Thank you so much."

"You are welcome," Saffron said, "Dimentio, why don't you have some soup."

"I don't like soup, and I don't like your mouth."

A few people were shocked that he said that.

Kooper: "Even if the food does suck, you should never say that you don't like a person's mouth just because they are annoying… it is just wrong."

"Seriously Dimentio," Saffron said, 'I am cooking all this good food for you, and all you do is complain and you also-"

"SHUT UP SAFFRON!" Dimetnio screamed, "YOU HAVE THE LOUDEST MOUTH IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!!"

"Dimentio," Waitress aid, "You need to relax."

"Saffron," Lakilester said, "Just chill out!"

Soon everyone left because they were really annoyed.

Saffron: "No wonder why Dimentio doesn't have any friends. Dimentio is going next. If he doesn't go home next, I will be quitting this game and I am serious."

Dimentio: "Saffron has the loudest mouth in the world. She also has a lot of mental issues. She is going next, or I will quit the game since she is SO ANNOYING!"

**Jade Tribe Night 4**

At camp, Goombella and Flavio were laying near the river while everyone else was asleep.

"Hey," Goombella said, "I just want to double check with you about something,"

"What," Flavio said.

"Do you want Sammer gone, I am just curious?"

"No," Flavio said, "Do you?"

"No," Goombella said, "Doopliss said that you did."

Flavio: "It seems like Doopliss is using his shape shifting powers to get one of us good guys to vote out Sammer. I doubt that he will succeed."

**Water Tribe Day 5**

Champ the Yoshi was the first one up and went to go see what was in tree mail, the note only had one word in it:

_TOUCHDOWN!!!!!!!!_

Champ: "Sounds like a football challenge is coming up. I hope that I can win this challenge for my team... since we need to win this challenge bad!"

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in," Jeff said. Both tribes came in.

"And now," Jeff said, "Let's bring in Goombaria returning from Exile Island."

Goombaria came in. She was very tired.

"Welcome," jeff said, "Before we get started, General Guyy, I will need the idol back.

General Guy gave Jeff back the idol.

"Immunity," jeff said, "Is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, we will play a Survivor version of football."

"Oh god" Sushie screamed.

"SWEET!" Sammer and Lakilester said.

"Here are the rules; you can tackle anyone you want to. The football will be in the middle of the stadium. Whoever can get 2 touchdowns first wins immunity. After 1 touchdown, we will put the football back into the middle. L:et's get started."

Sushie was sitting out for the Jade Team.

"Survivor's ready," Jeff said, "GO!" Jeff threw the ball into the center of the stadium.

Champ grabbed the ball who…

Threw it to Lakilester who…

Was tackled by Sammer who…

Threw it to Mimi who…

Was tackled by Saffron who…

Passed it to Champ who…

GOT A TOUCHDOWN!

"Water scores," Jeff said.

"YES!" Dimentio said.

"WE ARE GOING TO WIN," Saffron said.

"SHUT UP SAFFRON," Dimentio said.

"NO YOU SHUT UP DIMENTIO," Saffron said.

"Round 2," Jeff said, "Go!" Jeff threw the ball into the center of the stadium.

General Guy caught it who…

Was tackled by Kooper who..

Passed the ball to Flint who…

Passed the ball the Waitress who…

Was tackled by Goombella who…

Passed it to Bombette who…

Passed it to Sammer who…

GOT A TOUCHDOWN!

"Jade scores," Jeff said, "We are tied, 1-1"

"Okay," Nastasia said, "We can win this."

"Pass the ball to anyone on our team who is open," Sammer said.

"Okay," Flavio said.

The Water tribe huddled up.

"We still have a chance," Waitress asaid.

"Pass the ball to Champ people," Dimentio said.

"Okay," They all said.

"Final round," Jeff said, "Survivor's ready, GO!" Jeff threw the foot ball into the stadium.

Flavio caught it who…

Passed it to Sammer who…

Was tackled by Champ because Champ grabbed his legs then Doopliss came in and stole the ball who…

Passed it to General Guy who…

Was tackled by Dimentio who…

Passed it to THE WRONG PERSON who was…

Bombette who…

SCORED A TOUCHDOWN!

"Jade wins immunity," Jeff said. The Jade tribe cheered. The Water Tribe was angry that they lost again.

"Congratulations Jade Tribe," Jeff said. He gave the idol to the Jade Tribe.

"Water tribe," Jeff said, "You have a date with me at tribal council tonight, you have the afternoon to think about it, you can grab your stuff and head back to camp."

Both tribes left.

Goombaria: "I can't believe we lost again. I don't care who goes tonight. I do care if myself or Kooper does go since we are in a good alliance at the moment."

**Jade Tribe Day 5**

The Jade Tribe was really happy that they won again!

Bombette: "Our tribe won 3 challenges in a row! Our tribe might end up merging with a nine to eight advantage when we merge, which would be sweet."

The Jade tribe decided to celebrate by having a big feast.

"What should we have," Bombette said.

"We should have a salad, some fruit, and I will try to catch some fish."

"Okay," Doopliss said.

Flavio: "If I could catch a fish, I might end up being the provider for this tribe, and no one would want to get rid of me."

Flavio was in the ocean on his raft. He was by an area were a lot of cheep cheeps were. The only thing he was question: How can I catch these things.

"I'll just catch it," Flavio said, "Here fishy, fishy, fishy!"

Flavio grabbed a fish.

"YES!!!!" Flavio said.

Flavio ended catching 3 fish total.

"This should be good enough," Flavio said. Once he got back to shore, Sushie saw what he had done.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Sushie asked.

"Isn't this a good thing," Flavio asked her.

"NO! You are killing fish that could be my nieces… I am not eating those."

"That's fine with me," Flavio said.

Sushi ran off crying!

Sushie: (Still Crying) "WHY! Why does Flavio have to kill fishes? They aren't harmful to anyone. Flavio is a fish killer!"

Flavio and Sammer cooked the fish, along with General Guy. Then they all had a feast. Sushie didn't come to the feast since she was so sad about Flavio killing them.

"This is so good," Mimi said, "We need to do this more often."

"This is great," Nastasia said.

King Sammer made a toast.

"To the Jade tribe," Sammer said.

"To the jade tribe," Everyone else said.

King Sammer: "I really liked the feast. I didn't like it that Sushie didn't come with us and eat all this good food. If Sushie won't eat fish, why is she here? She needs to go after we get rid of one of the villains because we need her in our alliance."

**Water Tribe Day 5**

The Water tribe arrived. Everyone was very mad that they lost.

Lakilester: "Why? Why? Why did we lose again? Are tribe was so strong on day one. Now we are a weak group. We can't lose another member after tonight, or our tribe will lose 7 more people."

Saffron was the only one who was mad and happy that they lost.

Saffron: "Dimentio, you better enjoy your last day here in LavaLava Island because you are going home. I don't feel bad for you."

Dimentio went up to Lakilester.

"It would mean a lot to me if I could stay," Dimentiosaid, "Is it possible that your three way alliance of you, Champ, and Flint could vote for Saffron tonight?"

"Flint isn't in an alliance with us," Lakilester said.

'DARN!" Dimentio said.

Dimentio: "I am not giving up yet. I've got a few more tricks up my sleeves."

"I have a good idea," Dimentio said to Kooper and Goombaria, "I can take you two to the final 3."

"Really," Goombaria asked.

"Sure, if you two vote Saffron, we can take control and vote out Waitress, Champ, Lakilester, then Flint."

"Are you serious," Kooper asled.

"Yes," Dimentio said, "I mean it."

"Okay," Kooper said, "I'll tell Flint."

Kooper: "If someone promises you final 3 this early, they are lying. However, I think that Saffron and Waitress would take me and Goombaria out after Dimentio's voted out. Saffron also doesn't deserve to get yelled at and shouldn't leave but Dimentio got yelled at too. I don't know who to vote for."

Waitress was combing her hair and Champ went up to her.

"I was thinking," Champ said, "That we should have a secret alliance tomorrow or so, since we are leaving in 20 minutes, we have no time to get rid of someone."

"Okay?" Waitress said in a confusing way.

Champ left.

Waitress: "I don't know who Champ is voting for, I am voting Dimentio off. Something fishy is going on around camp. I don't think that everyone is staying to their word… Survivor had officially begun!"

Tribal Council

The eight remaining people of the water tribe arrived at tribal council. Jeff was there waiting. Once they arrived, they all took a seat.

"Hello," Jeff said, "So Waitress, How are you?"

"I'm upset," Waitress said, "Our tribe needs to win immunity."

"Champ, why did you guys lose today's challenge?"

"Because," Champ said, "The other team had a better game plan."

"Saffron, does everyone in this tribe get along?"

"Hmmm.. Jeff-"

"Let me finish that for you Saffron," Dimentio said, "NO!"

"Dimentio," Jeff said, "Who doesn't get along?"

"Myself and Saffron,"

"Well," Saffron said, "Dimentio and I don't get along because I talk too much and he complains too much."

"I don't like soup Saffron," Dimentio said, "And you have to live with that."

"Whatever…"

"Kooper," Jeff said, "Do you think that Saffron and Dimentio should be worried tonight?"

"Yes," Kooper said, "They should."

"Goombaria, same question,"

"I think that," Goombaria said, "That one of them is leaving tonight."

"Interesting," Jeff said, "Let's get to the vote, Champ, you are up."

Votes:

Dimentio: Duct tape your mouth and go home. (Saffron)

Saffron: I hate you and that's why you are leaving. (Dimentio)

Waitress: Go home dude (Dimentio)

Kooper: I hope that I made a good decision. (???)

"I'll tally the votes," Jeff said.

Kooper was hoping that he made a good decision.

Waitress was still confused.

Saffron was nervous.

Dimentio was nervous.

When Jeff came back with the urn, he started reading the votes.

"First vote, Dimentio," Dimentio looked at Saffron.

"Dimentio, two Dimentio," Dimentio looked at Waitress.

"Saffron, one Saffron," Saffron glared at Dimentio.

"Saffron, two votes Saffron."

"Saffron, three Saffron," Waitress was shocked.

"Saffron, four Saffron," Saffron knew what the next vote was going to be.

"Second person to leave Survivor: LavaLava Island… Saffron, five is enough; you need to hand me your torch."

Saffron glared at everyone. Then she handed Jeff her torch.

"Saffron," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Saffron's Torch. Saffron walked out of tribal council.

"You are down by 2," Jeff said, "Will you lose another? You can grab your stuff and head back to camp."

The seven remaining water tribe members left.

Saffron: "That wasn't cool at all. I did all the cooking and cleaning, and then Dimentio wouldn't stop complaining. He will be voted out next. CURSE YOU DIMENTIO THE JESTER!"

Votes:

Saffron: Dimentio, Lakilester, Champ, Flint, Kooper, Goombaria

Dimentio: Saffron, Waitress

_Next time on Survivor,_

_Waitress struggles to stay in the game,_

Waitress: "I know that Champ wants to align with me."

_At Jade, Nastasia and Bombette make a deal,_

"If you vote out Sammer," Nastasia said, "I will take you to the final 8."

_And the most shocking twist yet is reviled._

"Both tribes are going to tribal council," Jeff said, "Both tribes are voting someone off."

"WHAT!" Waitress screamed.

**Authors Note:** I have a few things to say.

I plan to do a cycle with my stories, so the Amazing Race will be the next story updated.

Many people are shocked Vivian got voted out. She is one of my favorite characters, but I decided to get rid of her so early was because I wanted to prove to everyone that NOT ALL OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS ARE GOING TO MAKE IT TO THE MERGE!

For my third survivor: season, I plan to do a Fans vs. Favs. On one of the next episodes, I will post out a form so you guys can fill it out. And on a random episode, I will announce ONE OR Two characters that will appear on the season.

That is it, please review. Thank you! And who do you think will be leaving next?


	3. Are you serious Jeff?

**Author's Note:** _"I'm trying to do as much as I can to my stories before the summer comes so sorry if the stories sound like they were rushed through. Also, if you are interested in being in Survivor: Fans Vs. Favorites (I don't know where it is going to be) I put a form at the bottom. Hope you enjoy this episode."_

Episode 3

_Previously on Survivor,_

_Dimentio struggled to stay in the game,_

Dimentio: "I hope that I am not the next to go."

_At Jade, Doopliss shape-shift himself to Flavio, and Mimi shape-shift herself to General Guy,_

"Hey Goombella," Flavio (Doopliss) said, "I've been thinking that Sammer should go."

General Guy (Mimi): "WHY IS NASTASIA AND DOOPLISS TARGETING SAMMER?"

_At the reward challenge, Jade swam to victory,_

"Jade wins reward," Jeff said.

_And Goombaria was sent to Exile Island._

_Back at Jade, Mimi told Sammer what was going on,_

"The villains want you out," Mimi said to Sammer.

Sammer: "The Villains have no idea who they are messing with."

_At Water, Dimentio and Saffron got into a fight._

"All you do is complain-" Saffron said.

"SHUT UP SAFFRON," Dimentio yelled.

_At the immunity challenge, Bombette got a touchdown for her tribe, which got the Jade tribe safety._

"JADE WINS IMMUNITY," Jeff yelled.

_Dimentio and Saffron were both on the chopping block for Water, but at the end, Dimentio got about everyone to side with him, and Saffron was voted out._

"Saffron," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." He snuffed out her torch.

_16 are left, who will be voted out next?_

**Jade tribe: Bombette, Doopliss, Flavio, General Guy, Goombella, Nastasia, Mimi, Sammer, Sushie**

**Water Tribe: Champ, Dimentio, Flint, Goombaria, Kooper, Lakilester, Waitress**

**Water Tribe Night 5**

The Water tribe returned from tribal council, Waitress wasn't happy.

Waitress: "What happened? Saffron wasn't supposed to go. Dimentio was supposed to go. I know that Champ mentioned that he wanted to align with me. Hopefully, he can save me."

Waitress walked to Champ.

"Hey," Waitress said, "You want to align with me… right?"

"Yeah," Champ said, "Since I'm worried Lakilester is now with Dimentio."

"We need to take out Dimentio," Waitress said, "Then he will come on our side, then we will take out Flint, Goombaria, and then Kooper."

"Okay," Champ said.

Champ: "I want to align with Waitress because Lakilester is with Dimentio and because she is really cute… WHAT AM I SAYING! And she would be easy to beat if we were in the final 2."

Meanwhile, Goombaria and Kooper were talking.

"Did we make a good choice," Goombaria said, "Did saffron deserve to go home?"

"Yes!" Kooper said.

Goombaria: "I don't know if we made the right choice. Unlike Saffron, Dimentio would be a physical competitor if we merge."

**Jade Tribe Day 6**

At the Jade tribe, Mimi and Goombella were sitting by the river chatting.

"So," Mimi said, "what do you think will happen when we go to tribal council?"

"I have no idea," Goombella said, "Hopefully; one of the villains will be the first to leave camp."

"I agree."

Goombella: "I think that Mimi is like my Survivor Sister. She is always nice to me and I am always nice to her, I'd like to see myself, Goombella, and possibly Flavio go to the final 3 together."

"Hey Goombella," Mimi said, "Do you ever feel homesick?"

Goombella froze for a minute. Was she homesick? She had no idea what to say? Then she said…

"A little bit."

"Me too," Mimi said.

Mimi: "I miss a lot of things, my friends, and the people that I work with. My mansion, well, it's not mine but I wish it was. And I especially miss all the rubies I have."

Doopliss went to go get treemail. He read it to himself.

"Interesting..." Doopliss said. The letter said.

"_No challenge today._

_There will be one tomorrow,_

_Send one person to Exile,_

_Choose wisely, or it might cost you!"_

Back at camp, the tribe was making a decision.

"Does anyone want to go," Doopliss asked. No one volunteered. Then, someone was kind enough to step forward.

Mimi.

"I'll go," Mimi said.

Sammer: "Thanks Mimi for volunteering. I was going to go so someone from our alliance can find the idol, but you were nice enough to go instead so thanks!"

**Water Tribe Day 6**

"Does anyone want to volunteer," Kooper said.

No one spoke.

"Anyone," Kooper asked.

No one said a word or moved a step.

"Fine," Kooper said, "I will go."

Kooper: "The only reason why I want to go is so I can find the hidden immunity idol."

Once Kooper left, Dimentio spoke up.

"Why does someone have to go to exile Island," Dimentio asked.

"I have no idea," Waitress said.

**Exile Island Day 6**

Mimi arrived at exile Island. Kooper arrived a little bit later.

"Hello," Mimi said.

"Hello," Kooper said, "do you have any idea why we are here?"

"I have no idea," Mimi said.

Jeff arrived to Exile by his helicopter.

"Welcome," Jeff said, "You are probably wondering why you are here."

Both of them nodded.

"We wanted to see if people were going to play smart, and send a weak person to exile, or play dumb, and send a strong person to Exile."

"So," Mimi said, "Why are you here."

"You will NOT being going to tribal council nor won't you be participating in the immunity challenge."

"WHAT!" Both of them said.

"Yes," Jeff said, "No tribal. And tomorrow is a double tribal. Hopefully, you aren't losing someone from your alliance."

Mimi: "SWEET! No tribal council. And I don't think that Flavio, Goombella, or Sammer will leave."

Kooper: "I am a little bit worried about this. I am afraid that Goombaria is going to regret voting Saffron and end up cutting Dimentio's throat."

Jeff got into his helicopter and left.

**Water Tribe Night 6**

Dimentio was talking to everyone except for Waitress.

"Waitress has to go home," Dimentio said, "Does everyone agree."

"I agree," Lakilester said.

"I agree," Flint said, "She is the weakest."

"Maybe," Goombaria said, "I will probably vote her out."

Champ didn't say anything.

Champ: "Waitress is in big trouble. Dimentio, Lakilester, Flint, and Goombaria all want her out. I don't know if Goombaria is 100% sure but Waitress is in a bad position."

Champ went up to Lakilester.

"I'm not sure," Champ said, "If we should take out Waitress."

"Why? She is the weakest."

"Hello," Champ said, "Think about the merge. We could merge any day now."

"I doubt it."

"It's possible."

"I still think that Waitress should go."

"Whatever dude," Champ said, "Just think about it."

Champ left.

Lakilester: "Really Champ? You want Waitress to stay? Dimentio is a good player and strong, he could help us win a challenge. (Yawns) I am going to bed."

**Jade Tribe Day 7**

"I can't believe that it's already been a week," Doopliss said.

"I know," Nastasia said, "I wonder when we will go to tribal council."

Nastasia: "I hope that the Water Tribe will lose immunity because I don't want to go to tribal council."

Sammer was chatting with Goombella and Flavio.

"How long do you think Mimi will be at Exile for," Sammer said.

"Till the next immunity challenge," Flavio said, "I think."

"Is there going to be a reward challenge," Goombella said.

"No idea," Sammer said.

Goombella: "I hope that nothing bad is going to happen to Mimi at Exile Island. I guess the worst thing could be for Mimi to get her torch snuffed just because she volunteered to go. I doubt that! Well, it better not happen, or I will just quit because Mimi doesn't deserve to leave."

**Reward Challenge**

"Come on in you guys," Jeff said. The Jade tribe walked in, the water tribe followed a little bit after.

"Jade tribe," Jeff said, "Take a look at the new Water tribe… Saffron voted out at the last tribal council."

No one was really surprised she left.

"Before we start the challenge," Jeff said "Let me explain a few things. Tonight, both tribes are going to tribal council, both tribes are voting someone off."

"WHAT!" Waitress screamed.

"Are you serious," Flavio asked.

Flavio: "I wasn't expecting to go to tribal until day 18! Now, are tribe is going to end up voting someone off!"

Waitress: "Jeff, you better not tell me that Kooper gets immunity just because he was sent to Exile Island. Please don't!"

"Both tribes," Jeff said, "Had to send someone to Exile Island. The Water tribe chose Kooper and the Jade tribe chose Mimi. Both of them won't be participating in today's challenge, nor will they go to Tribal Council. So technically, they have immunity tonight and tonight only."

Nastasia: "Are you serious Jeff? I should have volunteered. I will just use the excuse that Mimi volunteered first."

Champ: "Kooper doesn't even need immunity. Waitress does, Dimentio does. I might need immunity. Kooper doesn't need immunity."

"Now let's get to today's challenge," Jeff said, "For today's challenge, one man and one woman will hold a very large empty bucket. Everyone else will have a much smaller bucket. When I say go, everyone except for the four holding the big bucket will run to the ocean and put some water in there bucket. Then, you will run to the other tribe's large bucket and put Water in it. Once the large is heavy, thee four people holding the bucket will end up struggling and trying to stay alive, when they let go, they are out. Whoever last the longest wins reward, Pizza, while observing the other tribe at tribal council. Jade, you have 2 extra people, who is sitting out of this challenge."

"Flavio and Goombella will," Sammer said.

"Flavio and Goombela, take a seat, we will now get started."

Holding the Bucket for Jade: Sammer and Bombette

Holding the Bucket for Water: Dimentio and Waitress

"Survivor's ready," Jeff said, "GO,"

Everyone ran to the water. General Guy and Champ got there first, followed by Goombaria and Doopliss. Lakilester, Nastasia, Sushie, and Flint were behind them and were the four slowest.

**A While Later…**

½ of Dimentio's bucket was full.

1/3 of Sammer's bucket was full.

¼ of Waitress's bucket was full.

1/5 of Bombette's bucket was full.

Dimentio was really struggling.

General Guy put some water in Dimentio's bucket.

Champ put some in Sammer's.

Doopliss put some in Dimentio's.

Goombaria put some in Sammer's.

Lakilester put some in Bombette's.

Nastasia put some in Dimentio's.

Dimentio was really struggling now.

Flint put some in Bombette's bucket.

Sushie put some in Dimentio;s.

"AHHHHHH," Dimentio screamed. He ended up letting go of the rope and the water in his bucker splattered when it hit the ground.

"Dimentio is out of the challenge," Jeff said, "Waitress is the only hope for the Water tribe."

½ of Sammer's bucket was full.

¼ of Waitress's bucket was full.

2/5 of Bombette's bucket was full.

Champ put some water in Sammer's bucket.

General Guy put some in Waitress's.

Doopliss put some in Waitress's.

Lakilester put some in Bombette's.

Goombaria put some in Sammer's.

Nastasia put some in Waitress's.

Waitress and Sammer were both struggling.

Bombette wasn't struggling at all yet.

Flint put some water in Bombette's bucket.

Sushie put some in Waitress's.

3/5 of Sammer's bucket was full.

3/5 of Waitress's bucket was full.

½ of Bombette's bucket was full.

Bombette wasn't feeling any pain at all.

General Guy put some water in Waitress's bucket.

Champ put some water in Sammer's bucket.

Doopliss put some water in Waitress's.

Lakilester put some in Bombette's.

Goombaria put some in Sammer's.

One person let go of the rope.

"Waitress is out," Jeff said, "JADE WINS REWARD."

The Jade tribe cheered (Again) the Water tribe was mad (Again)

Dimentio: "We cannot keep losing challenges. We only won one out of the five challenges. Is there such thing as an early merge because if we don't merge until 10 people are left, we will only have 2 people on are original tribe. DO THE MATH!"

"Congratulations Jade tribe," Jeff said, "You guys will go to tribal first. Then after you vote off someone, you will switch over to the Jury side, where you will eat your food there. You guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp."

Sammer: "Even though I shouldn't be, I am worried that tonight is my last night out here. Mimi is at Exile, and Sushie and Bombette might be on the villain's side. Or is it possible that we can get them on our side."

**Exile Island Day 7**

Mimi and Kooper were both staring at the clue jar.

"Should we open it?" Mimi asked.

"Yes we should," Kooper said.

Kooper opened the Jar and read out the clue:

"_Follow the lava river, at the end, you will find a tall tree,_

_There, you can find the idol,_

_That can save you from being voted out."_

"Were do you think the lava river is," Koopa said, "There are no rivers."

"Exactly," Mimi said.

Kooper: "Mimi is the type of girl I would like to align with if we both make the merge. We could end up having a secret alliance and maybe, she can flip to our side or vice-versa."

Mimi: "I'd like to align with Kooper, but I do want to find the idol just for myself. After that, I align with Kooper."

**Water Tribe Day 7**

The Water tribe returned to camp. They were all very angry and upset.

Goombaria: "FIRST, we lose Vivian, SECOND, we lose Saffron who I regret voting out, and THIRD we are voting someone else out. I don't know if I should side with Dimentio because he will take over this tribe if Waitress goes. After her it will be me, then Champ, then Flint, Then Kooper."

Dimentio and Waitress were talking.

"Waitress is going tonight," Dimentio said, "Then you and I will take over the game."

"Sweet," Lakilester said.

Lakilester: "I can't wait till I take control of the game. Then when we merge, I'll stab Dimentio in the back." (Laughs)

Champ and Waitress were talking.

"I bet that if we try," Champ said, "We can get Goombaria on our side."

"Maybe..." Waitress said, "She is with Kooper who is siding with Dimentio."

Waitress: "Right now, Champ is my only hope in this game. If he saves me, I owe him."

Goombaria and Flint were now chatting.

"Dimentio," Flint said.

"Okay," Goombaria said, "But I think that Lakilester should go home."

"Really," he said in amazement.

"Yeah," Goombaria said, "Just like Dimentio, he is a big threat. We should take one of them out first, but we don't want Kooper angry so we should take out Lakilester."

"That's a good idea." Flint said, "I think that you and I make a smart team."

"Sure…" Goombaria said.

Flint: "Goombaria is right. Lakilester is a huge threat. He thinks that he can win this whole thing. That's why he needs to go… CRAGLEY HO!"

Goombaria: "The only reason why I told Flint to vote out Lakilester is because I want to be the swing vote at tonight's tribal council. So, what should I do? Should I stay loyal to Kooper? Or should I think about the merge and side with Champ and Waitress and vote out Dimentio. Lakilester, you aren't going home and don't be surprised if your name is written down tonight."

**Jade Tribe Day 7**

Flavio, Goombella, and King sammer were all talking.

"Should it be Nasatasia that goes," Sammer asked.

"Yes," Goombella said, "Flavio, can you convince Sushie to vote with us. Promise her that we will take her to the final 8. She will fall for it."

"Okay," Flavio said.

Goombella: "I have a feeling that Sushie and Bombette will end up siding with us; however, I am not 100% sure that they will."

The 3 villains were talking.

"We need to get Sammer out," Doopliss said.

"Do you think that Sushie and Bombette will side with us," General Guy asked.

"I'll talk to her," Nastasia said.

Doopliss: "Nastasia can do this. All she has to do is promise them the final 8."

Flavio was talking to Sushie.

"Final 8," Flavio said, "If you vote out Nastasia."

Sushie: "Final 8 is huge! I will talk to Bombette about it."

"If you vote out Sammer," Nastasia said to Bombette, "I'll take you to the final 8."

Bombette: "Final 8 is huge! I will talk to Sushie about it."

**Tribal Council**

The nine members of the Jade tribe arrived at tribal council. Jeff was there waiting.

"Behind each of you is a torch," Jeff said, "Dip in the flame and get fire."

Everyone did so.

"In this game," Jeff continued, "Fire represents life. When your fire is gone, so are you."

Everyone took a seat.

"Doopliss," Jeff said, "You have been out here for seven days. Did you expect to go to tribal today?"

"No," Doopliss said, "I didn't think that we weren't going to go to tribal until the merge."

"Goombella, do you think Mimi's vote does matter?"

"Yes it does," Goombella said, "Since she is in part of our alliance."

"Sammer," Jeff said, "How did it feel to be a big part of winning today's challenge."

"Good," Sammer said, "I didn't want to be beaten by Waitress."

"Bombette,"

"Because I won today's challenge," Bombette said, "I feel like one of the stronger girls."

"Sushie," Jeff said, "What is your vote based on?"

"I still haven't decided yet," Sushie said.

"Nastasia,"

"Biggest threat," Nastasia said, "Since threats have bigger chances of winning the game."

"It is now time to vote," Jeff said, "Doopliss, you are up."

Votes:

Doopliss: "Biggest threats need there torch's snuffed out. Good game!" (Sammer)

Goombella: "You don't fit in with this tribe." (Nastasia)

Bombette: "Sorry." (?)

Sushie: "This vote came down to who will probably keep their promise." (?)

"I'll tally the votes," Jeff said.

Doopliss was nervous.

Nastasia was Nervous.

Sammer was nervous.

Sushie hoped she made the better move.

He went to get the urn, when he came back, he started reading the votes.

"First vote… Nastasia," She was a little bit surprised.

"Nastasia, two votes Nastasia,"

"Nastasia, three votes Nastasia,"

"Sammer, one vote Sammer," Sammer didn't move.

"Sammer, two votes Sammer,"

"Sammer, three votes sammer,"

"Next vote… Nastasia, four votes Nastasia," Nastasia glared at Bombette.

"Third person to leave Survivor: LavaLava Island, Nastasia, five is enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Nastasia didn't hug anyone, she just handed her torch to Jeff.

"Nastasia," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Nastasia's torch.

Nastasia flipped herself out of tribal council.

"You guys," Jeff said, "Will now head over to the Jury side and will wait for the water tribe to arrive."

Nastasia: "I am really surprised I am sitting here tonight. I was 99% sure Sushie and Bombette would of voted Sammer out of the game."

Votes:

Nastasia: Sammer, Goombella, Flavio, Sushie, Bombette

Sammer: General Guy, Nastasia, Doopliss

The Water tribe came in and took a seat.

"Jade tribe," Jeff said, "You can start eating."

Doopliss uncovered the pizza. All of them cheered and started to enjoy.

"Waitress," Jeff said, "Are you hungry?"

"Please don't ask me that question Jeff," Waitress said.

"Dimentio, are you drooling."

"Yes I am Jeff," Dimentio said, "It looks SO good."

"Goombaria, are you happy or sad Kooper is at Exile?"

"His vote means a lot to some," Goombaria said, "And for other's its good that he is gone since he won't vote them off."

"Lakilester," Jeff said, "Out of everyone, who do you trust the most."

"Dimentio," Lakilester said.

"Champ," Jeff said, "What about you."

"Well," Champ said, "A few people betrayed me so I can't trust them so right now, I trust Waitress the most."

"Why her," Jeff said.

"Because," Champ said, "She is the kindest."

"Flint," Jeff said, "What is your vote based on."

"I prefer not to tell you," Flint said.

"Okay," Jeff said, "Jade tribe, finish your last piece and head on out."

Everyone left.

"It is time to vote," Jeff said, "Dimentio, you are up."

Votes:

Dimentio: "Are tribe needs to be strong at the end. Then we might win a few challenges." (Waitress)

Flint: "You need to go home." (Lakilester)

Champ: "Go home you jester freak." (Dimentio)

Waitress: "You are a jerk." (Dimentio)

Lakilester: "I can't wait to take control of the game." (Waitress)

"I'll go tally the votes," Jeff said.

Lakilester wasn't worried.

Waitress was nervous.

Champ was hoping that Waitress will stay.

"First vote," Jeff said, "Waitress."

"Waitress, two Waitress." Waitress was breathing heavily.

"Dimentio, one Dimentio," He glared at Waitress.

"Dimentio, two Dimentio."

"Lakilester," Lakilester was shocked, "One vote left."

"Forth person to leave Survivor LavaLava Island…"

.

.

.

.

."Dimentio," Dimentio, Lakilester and Flint were all shocked. Dimentio just stood up and handed his torch to Jeff.

"Dimentio," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed out his torch. Just like Nastasia, Flint flipped out of tribal council.

"All I have to say is Good Luck to you all," Jeff said, "You guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp."

Dimentio: "The Water tribe made a bad decision. Maybe if Kooper didn't go to exile, things would have been different."

Votes:

Dimentio: Champ, Waitress, Goombaria

Waitress: Lakilester, Dimentio

Lakilester: Flint

Next time on Survivor,

_An alliance turns into a loving alliance,_

Waitress kissed champ on the cheek.

Champ: "Sweet,"

_Kooper and Goombaria get into an argument._

"I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT."

Goombaria starts crying.

And another big twist is coming up.

"I can't believe it."

Author's Note: "This is one of my favorite episodes yet, next episode will be a shocking episode. (Maybe not shocking but exciting) Anyway, if you are interested in being in Fans vs. Favs, Here is the form:

**Name: (Not a username)**

**Age: (I will accept anything 18 or Up)**

**Gender:**

**Job:**

**Appearance:**

**Home Town:**

**Strengths: (Don't say that you are good at everything)**

**Weaknesses: (Two things is the minimum)**

**Why should you win?**

**Are you a nice person, or a mean person?**

**Only submit one person please!**


	4. Girls are much smarter then Guys

**Author's Note: (I have a lot to say) Wow! Already 8 people submitted a character for Survivor: Fans. Vs. Favs. So that means there are TWO MORE SPOTS LEFT! Oh, and in case you were wondering. I am drawing names out of a hat to decide who comes in what place so don't be mad at me if you're one of the first people eliminated.**

**THIS MESSAGE IS FOR DRROCKZ, KYOGREPERSON, AND MEGAMAN1998: I would really appreciate it if your character had a last name, just in case (But I doubt) someone submits a character with the same name. I'll need to tell the difference.**

**And also, a while ago, I did say that if you'd make a prediction list of what place everyone would come in this season and I would tell you how many you got right. I changed the order up so I might have told you that you got 1 right that might of change.**

**And now, get ready to read one of the craziest Survivor episodes yet! It all starts right now!**

Episode 4

_Previously on Survivor,_

_Waitress struggled to stay in the game._

Waitress: "Hopefully, Champ can save me!"

_On day 6, both tribes had to send someone to Exile for an unknown reason._

"I'll do it," Mimi said.

"Fine," Kooper said, "I'll go."

_Both of them found out that they didn't have to go to tribal council._

Mimi: "SWEET! NO TRIBAL COUNCIL!"

_At the Jade tribe, a lot of the members of the tribe felt confident in winning immunity._

"We haven't been to a tribal council yet," Doopliss smiled.

_At the reward challenge, Jeff got some people angry._

"Both tribes are going to tribal council," Jeff said.

"WHAT," Waitress said.

Nastasia: "Are you serious Jeff?"

_The Jade tribe won the reward: Pizza, while observing the Water tribe at tribal council._

_At the Jade tribe, Bombette and Sushie were the swing vote girls._

"Final 8," Flavio said, "If you vote out Nastasia."

"If you vote out Sammer," Nastasia said, "I'll take you to the final 8."

_At the Water tribe, Goombaria had her own plan._

"I think that Lakilester should be voted out," Goombaria said to Flint.

Goombaria: "I only did that so I can be the swing vote."

_At Jades tribal council, Bombette and Sushie sided with the kinder people and Nastasia was voted out._

"Nastasia," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken."

_At Water's tribal council, Goombaria shocked everyone, and Dimentio was voted out._

"Dimentio," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken."

_14 Are left, who will be voted out tonight?_

**Jade: Bombette, Doopliss, Flavio, General Guy, Goombella, Mimi, Sammer, Suhsie**

**Water: Champ, Flint Cragley, Goombaria, Kooper, Lakilester, Waitress**

**Water Tribe Night 7**

A lot of people returned to camp shocked about what happened at tribal council.

Lakilester: "Goombaria is a meanie. I mean, what did Dimentio do to her? Last night's tribal was probably the worst tribal ever. Goombaria is thinking game play. Do you want to win immunity Goombaria?"

Flint was also mad at Goombaria. He went up to her.

"WHY," Flint said, "WHY did you tell me to vote out Lakilester? And why didn't you keep your promise?"

"Dimentio was going to vote out both of us if we didn't get rid of him," Goombaria said, "But now since Dimentio is gone, WE are in control of the game."

Flint's eyes widen.

"We are," Flint said.

"Yes," Goombaria smiled.

Goombaria: "Flint is one of those peoples that will always flip when you tell him something. That's what I like about him."

Waitress and Champ were laying down on the beach.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you so much for saving me," Waitress cried.

"No problem," Champ said.

Waitress kisses Champ on the cheek.

Champ: "Sweet!"

**Jade Tribe Day 8**

Doopliss and General Guy were chatting by the river.

"I wish that we could merge today," General Guy said.

"I doubt it," Doopliss said.

"You are probably right."

General Guy: "If we did merge, Doopliss and I would side with the Water Tribe and take out Sammer. If we don't merge, Doopliss and I will be the next to go."

Goombella, Sammer, and Flavio were in the shelter, laying down and talking.

"Do you think Mimi found the idol," Goombella asked.

"Maybe," Sammer said, "Why are you wondering?"

"No reason," Goombella said.

Flavio: "If Mimi has the idol, she will make it to the jury, I guarantee it. And hopefully, she will take me, Sammer, and Goombella with her."

**Exile Island Day 8**

Mimi got up before Kooper and decided to look for the idol. The key word was ALONE.

Mimi: "The idol is worth 1,000,000 dollars. I need to find the idol, and I have to find it fast."

Mimi read the clue to herself:

"_Follow the lava river, at the end, you will find a tall tree,_

_There, you can find the idol,_

_That can save you from being voted out."_

"Hmmm," Mimi said, "Maybe the lava river is one of these lava cracks, but since the volcano hasn't erupted in a while, the lava dissolved."

Mimi walked around the volcano until she found a huge crack. The crack went all the way down to a tall tree.

"Maybe it's that tree," Mimi said to herself.

Mimi went down to the tree and there was a giant hole in the tree.

Mimi put her hand in it and touched something hard.

"…" Mimi said as she pulled her hand out of the tree. It was the hidden immunity idol. The idol was a necklace with a blue, a green, and an orange gem on it. It wasn't a big necklace.

Mimi: "Girls are much smarter than guys, since only girls have found idols so far. The idol is now my best friend…. Do I even need the idol though?"

**Water Tribe Day 8**

"Tree mail," Lakilester said. Everyone gathered around him as he read the letter.

"_Kooper __return for today's challenge,_

_And something else is coming this way,_

_Soon, you might have some new neighbors." _

"Are we merging," Waitress said.

"I think so," Goombaria said.

Waitress: "At the merge, Champ and I are flipping. We don't have many friends on this tribe and they all want us out!"

**Jade Tribe Day 8**

"I can't believe it," General Guy said.

"This will be the best day yet," Doopliss said.

"An early merge," Bombette questioned.

"So excited," Goombella said.

Goombella: "We still have 31 more days to go and we are merging? SWEET!"

**Reward Challenge**

"Come on in," Jeff said. The Water tribe and the Jade tribe arrived.

"Let's bring in Kooper and Mimi who are returning from exile island."

Kooper and Mimi came in; they had no idea who was voted out. Mimi was happy that Nastasia was gone, Kooper was shocked Dimentio was gone.

Kooper: "I CANNOT believe that Dimentio got voted out. What dumb person would vote him off? GOOMBARIA WOULD!"

"Welcome to your next reward challenge," Jeff said, "Before we start, I have something to say,"

The Jade tribe was waiting to hear the "Three Magic Words."

"Drop," Jeff said.

"Your," Jeff said.

"BUFFS," Jeff said.

Everyone cheered. They were so happy that they were merging.

Champ: "This is awesome! I plan to flip sides and take out my old tribe members."

"Who wants to find out what the color of our new tribe is going to be," Jeff said.

Goombella raised her hand.

"Come take a buff out of the bag," Jeff said.

Goombella ran to Jeff and pick out the first color she touched. The color of the buff was…

BLUE!

"Huh," Goombella said looking at the buff.

"Goombella will now be a member of the water tribe," Jeff said.

"WHAT," Everyone screamed at Jeff.

"We are not merging," Jeff said.

…

**Author Note: Did I fool anyone? Maybe I fooled one person. And that isn't the only crazy thing that is going to happen. A lot more craziness is up ahead.**

…

"Kooper," Jeff said, "Your turn to pull a buff out of the bag."

Kooper got a blue buff.

"Flavio," Jeff said.

Flavio got a green buff.

"You will stay on the Jade tribe," Jeff said.

Flavio went on the green mat.

Waitress was next. She pulled out a blue buff.

Sammer was next; he also pulled out a blue buff.

Mimi was next. She pulled out a green buff.

"DARN," Mimi said, "Oh-well." She waved goodbye to Goombella and Sammer and joined Flavio.

Lakilester was next. He pulled out a green buff.

Doopliss was next. He picked out a green buff.

Goombaria was next; she pulled out a blue buff.

General Guy was next; he pulled out a blue buff.

"No," General Guy and Doopliss cried.

General Guy: "I am on the loser team! Well, at least Sammer is on my team. We can vote out him instead of me."

Sushie was next, she got a green buff.

Champ was next. His odds on being on the same tribe as Waitress were 1 out of 3. He pulled out a green buff.

Waitress started crying.

Waitress: "I cannot believe it. Champ and I got separated on two different tribes. What am I going to do now since we are on different tribes? Maybe I'll side with my original tribe."

Flint and Bombette were the last two. One was going to be on the Water tribe, the other was going to be on the Jade tribe.

Bombette: "I need to stay in my original tribe. All my friends seem to be on that tribe. And the Water tribe is known as the "Loser," tribe."

Flint: "If I get sent to the Jade tribe. I bet that I will be the next person to leave. That is if we lose. I have a much better alliance at Water so I hope to stay there."

Bombette reached in the bag and pulled out a…

GREEN BUFF!

"Yes," Bombette said smiling. Flint was also happy to stay on the Water tribe.

…

**New Water Tribe: Goombaria, Waitress, Kooper, Flint, Goombella, King Sammer, General Guy**

**New Jade Tribe: Flavio, Mimi, Doopliss, Bombette, Sushie, Lakilester, Champ**

…

"I just want to let me know," Jeff said, "That because of the tribal switch, there won't be a challenge."

"But you said," Goombella started.

"We were just fooling you," Jeff said.

"Thanks for being a rude person and switched up the tribes," Doopliss said.

"You're welcome," Jeff said, "You can grab your stuff and head back to camp."

Everyone left the area.

**Jade Tribe Day 8**

Lakilester and Champ were very nervous going to the Jade tribe camp.

Champ: "This is really awkward. I ended up going into a new tribe and I have no clue if the other members of this tribe will like me."

Once they got to camp. Mimi and Flavio decided to show the newcomers around camp while everyone else decided to rest since they were really tired.

"This is shelter," Mimi said.

"Wow," Lakilester said, "This shelter is better than our old shelter."

Lakilester: "Champ and I used to like in a shack, now, we live in a royal palace. I have only been here for 20 minutes and I already like this place."

"This place is really cool," Champ said.

"Thanks kid," Flavio said.

Flavio: "Once Champ and Lakilester arrived, Mimi and I looked at each other and we nodded. We are going to align with Champ and Lakilester as soon as possible."

Bombette, Sushie, and Doopliss who were still in the shelter started to get up and move around in it.

"It really sucks that General Guy is gone," Doopliss said.

"Not really," Sushie said.

"You're mean."

"Guys," Bombette said, "We have a problem! I think Mimi and Flavio have already aligned with Champ and Lakilester."

"Great," Doopliss said, "That is a problem!"

Bombette: "I now believe that Flavio used us at the last tribal council. I now regret voting out Nastasia. I should have taken out Sammer instead. I now think that Sushie and I have to fight for the final 8!"

Mimi and Flavio left Champ and Lakilester alone for a while. Mimi then decided to show Flavio the idol.

"Here it is," Mimi said. She showed him the hidden immunity idol

"SWEET," Flavio said.

"Yes it is," Mimi said, "But we don't need it."

"Who does," Flavio asked.

"Sammer, Goombella and if we want the majority on our side, General Guy might need it."

Mimi: "I cannot lose my friends, nor, can I lose my alliance. Are team needs to stay strong till the merge. We don't need Sushie or Bombette, or Doopliss, but we need Goombella, and Sammer, and General Guy!"

**Water Tribe Evening 8**

Goombella, Sammer, and General Guy were just as nervous as Champ and Lakilester.

Goombella: "I have no idea what is coming. All I know is that Sammer, General Guy, and I are doomed when we are sent to tribal council."

"Here it is," Waitress said pointing to their shelter.

"Wow," Goombella said.

"Interesting," General Guy said.

"I didn't expect this," Sammer said.

Sammer: "The camp sucks. The shelter is terrible. No wonder why this tribe never wins any immunity challenges. They have no good protection."

"Very nice place," Sammer said, "We might want to demolish it and possibly start from scratch."

"Are you kidding me," Flint said.

"We aren't destroying the shelter," Kooper said, "You can't make us."

"Calm down you guys," Sammer said.

Flint: "I already dislike the people on this tribe. Why do these people have to be on our tribe? Especially Sammer, he is too critical."

No one talked during the dinner hour. After dinner, Koopa, Goombaria, and Flint went to a quiet place to have a loud chat.

"Why was Dimentio taken out," Kooper said.

Goombaria didn't say anything.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU DID THAT!"

Goombaria started crying.

"ARE TRIBE IS GOING TO DISSOLVE SOON AND IT"S ALL-"

"I am sorry," Goombaria yelled, "I couldn't trust him."

Flint spoke up.

"How about," Flint said, "How about we forgive each other and pretend this never happened…. Agree?"

"You're right," Kooper said, "Agree."

"Okay," Goombaria said. They all gave each other a hug, and then they went back to camp.

Kooper: "Even though I forgave Goombaria, I still don't trust Goombaria. If she doesn't flip at the next two tribal's, I will trust her again."

**Jade Tribe Morning 9**

Mimi got up and went to see if anything was in tree mail. There was a letter and It said:

"_1 Key = 1 Cage_

_1 Cage= Another Key_

_Another Key= Another Cage!"_

"Interesting," Mimi said.

Mimi: "If the Jade tribe wins immunity, I am going to give my idol to Goombella, Sammer, or General Guy and I am going to tell them to save each other."

**Immunity Challenge (And this is a real immunity challenge)**

The new Jade and the new water tribe came in.

"Welcome," Jeff said, "First things first, Flavio, I need the idol back."

Flavio gave the idol back to Jeff.

"Immunity," Jeff said, "Is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, 6 of the people in your tribe will be locked up in cages. One person will be the runner. They will have one key that leads to one of the cages. Each cage except 1 has another key that lead to another cage. Once everyone is free, your tribe will race back to the finish line. The first team to do so wins immunity. Let's get started."

Sammer and Champ were the runners.

"Survivor's ready," Jeff said, "GO!"

Sammer and Champ started running in the jungle. Meanwhile…. Goombella and Mimi's cages were right next to eachother and they started talking.

"Goombella," Mimi said, "Catch!"

Mimi threw the idol between the bars, lucky for Goombella, she caught it.

"Whoever from the original Jade is in trouble," Mimi said, "Give the idol to them."

"Okay," Goombella said, "Even if it is General Guy?"

Mimi nodded.

"Okay," Goombella said.

Champ and Sammer were running fast in the jungle.

Champ found the cage with Sushie in it, the key didn't work.

Sammer found the cage with General Guy in it, the key didn't work.

Sammer: "My old tribe only lost one challenge. My new tribe better not lose a challenge!"

Champ found the cage with Mimi in it, the key didn't work.

Sammer found the cage with Waitress in it, the key work.

"Yay," Waitress said.

"We have to get moving," Sammer said.

"K," Waitress said.

Champ found the cage with Lakilester with it, the key worked.

"We've got to get moving," Lakilester said.

Lakilester: "I want to win a challenge. And I don't want to go home just because of a stupid tribal switch."

Both people now had different strategies. Sammer went to find the rest of the cages while Champ went back to all the cages he saw.

Champ: "Hopefully, my strategy will work."

Waitress: "I want to win a challenge bad! Really bad!"

Sammer found the cage with Goombella in it. The key didn't work.

Champ back tracked to the cage with Mimi in it. The key didn't work.

Sammer found the cage with Goombaria in it, the key didn't work.

Champ back tracked to the cage with Sushie in it, the key worked.

"Thanks Champ," Sushie said.

"No problem," Champ said.

Sammer found the cage with Kooper in it, the key didn't work.

"COME ON," Sammer said.

Champ found the cage with Mimi, the key didn't work.

Sammer found the cage with Flint in it, the key didn't work.

"My strategy failed," Sammer said.

Champ found the cage with Bombette in it, the key worked.

"Three more to go," Champ said.

Sammer ran all the way back to the cage with General Guy in it, the key worked.

"FINALLY," General Guy said.

Champ found the cage with Flavio in it, the key worked.

"You've got this," Flavio said.

Sammer went to the cage with Goombaria in it, the key didn't work.

Champ found the cage with Doopliss in it, the key worked.

"One more," Doopliss said.

Sammer found Goombella's cage.

"Please work," Sammer said.

The key didn't work.

"WHY!" Sammer shouted

Champ arrived at Mimi's cage, the key worked.

"Run to the finish line," Mimi said.

Champ and the rest of the gang ran to the finish line.

"JADE WINS IMMUNITY," Jeff yelled.

The Jade tribe cheered. The water tribe was really upset.

Waitress: "Even with a tribe switch, we still lose. I don't want to be on the water tribe anymore. The water tribe stinks!"

Jeff gave the Jade tribe the idol.

"Water tribe," Jeff said, "See you at tribal."

Goombella: "Thanks for the idol Mimi. We will get rid of someone good tomorrow night! I promise."

**Water Tribe Night 9**

The Water tribe was really upset (again)

Kooper: "I, Flint, Waitress, and Goombaria haven't won a single Immunity challenge. We've been to 3 out of 4 tribals. Tomorrow it will be 4 out of 5 tribals. I'm sick of losing. I want to win!"

"So," Flint said, "I saw something in Goombella's pocket."

"So," Kooper said.

"I think that it was the hidden immunity idol!" Flint said.

"That isn't good," Kooper said.

Flint: "Goombella never went to Exile, so either she found it on her own, or Mimi gave it to her. I think that it's choice number 1, but maybe Mimi did give it to her."

**Water Tribe Day 10**

Waitress, Goombaria, Kooper, and Flint were chatting.

"Flint and I suspect," Kooper said, "That Goombella has the idol,"

"Really," Goombaria said.

"Yes," Flint said.

"What are we going to do," Waitress said.

"We make sure that tonight," Kooper said, "She flushes the idol. Tonight, we will vote for General Guy instead of Goombella."

Goombaria: "I don't know if Kooper trusts me. Hopefully she does, and hopefully, General Guy does go home tonight."

Goombella, Sammer, and General Guy were chatting.

"This is the idol." Goombella said.

"Cool," Sammer and General Guy said.

"We need to find out who is going home," Goombella said.

Goombella: "we have a few more minutes till tribal; we can't lose an original Jade member though. Hopefully, we find a crack in the mirror."

**Tribal Council**

The seven new Water tribe members arrived at tribal council. Jeff was there waiting.

"Welcome," Jeff said, "Goombella, How is the new tribe?"

"Well," Goombella said, "It is okay. I bet we will all become friends soon."

"Waitress," Jeff said, "What do you think?"

"It's nice to see new faces around camp," Waitress said.

"Sammer," Jeff said, "29 more days, how much longer do you think you will last."

"At least 20 more days," Sammer said, "I think!"

"General Guy," Jeff said, "Do you think that you are going home tonight?"

"No," General Guy said.

"Flint," Jeff said, "Will the person voted out be shocked tonight?"

"I think that they will be surprised," Flint said.

"It is now time to vote," Jeff said, "Kooper, you are up."

Votes:

Kooper: "Play the idol Goombella." (General Guy)

Waitress: "A leader isn't always going to be safe from this game." (General Guy)

Goombella: "Sorry that it is you tonight." (?)

General Guy: "I'm going to change this game from start to finish." (?)

"I'll go tally the votes," Jeff said. Jeff went to get the urn and came back. He started reading the votes.

Goombella stood up.

"Jeff," Goombella said, "I would like to give my idol tonight to General Guy so he can play it."

She gave it to General Guy who gave the idol to Jeff.

"The rules state that if someone plays the idol, votes against them will not count," Jeff said, "This IS a hidden immunity idol. Any votes against General Guy will not count. I will read the votes.

"First vote, General Guy, doesn't count." General Guy smiled.

"General Guy doesn't count," Goombella smiled.

"General Guy doesn't count," Sammer smiled.

"General Guy doesn't count,"

"Next vote," Jeff said.

"Flint one vote Flint," Flint stood up.

"Fifth person voted out of Survivor: LavaLava Island.. Flint tonight, two votes is enough, you need to hand me your torch."

Kooper, Waitress, and Goombaria were surprised.

"How did they know," Waitress whispered to Kooper.

He shrugged.

"Flint," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." He snuffed out his torch.

Flint waved to everyone and left.

"Here is where we stand," Jeff said, "5 people have left. 4 have been in the original Water tribe, four have all been in Super Paper Mario and the game is about to get dramatic or maybe more calmer. Grab your stuff and head back to camp."

Everyone left.

Flint: "I didn't expect to get voted out this early in this game. I thought that I would of at least made it to the merge… I had a great time…. CRAGLEY HO!"

Votes:

Flint: Sammer, Goombella, General Guy

General Guy X: Kooper, Goombaria, Flint, Waitress

_Next time on Survivor,_

_Jade is the team to beat._

Mimi: "I don't have my torch yet while everyone else does."

"Prepare to merge with seven," Bombette said.

_And 2 castaways get into a fight._

"IT WAS YOU THAT TOLD HER! YOU ARE THE SNEAKIEST PERSON ALIVE!"

"AND YOU'RE THE BIGGEST JERK EVER!"

…

**Authors Note: "Thanks for watching this. Sorry if It was too crazy. The next episode should calm down a bit. And if you are interested in submitting a character, check out last episode "Are you serious Jeff?" for the form!"**


	5. The Jade tribe is 10 times better

**Authors Note (It's pretty long) Sorry it's been awhile. Summer always pulls me away from Fan fiction. And today, I've officially been on this site for One Year. There are many people I would like to thank. So check out my profile after you read this (If you want too)**

**I now have all ten fans. Thanks everyone who submitted a character. And also, I already said this, but the placement is already done. I drew names out of a hat to determine the order. Oh, and I need YOUR HELP! I can't think of a place for Fans vs. Favs. to be located. Does anyone have an idea?**

**That's about it. Hope you enjoy the episode.**

_Previously on Survivor,_

_An alliance turns into a romance,_

Waitress kisses Champ on the cheek.

Champ: "Sweet!"

_At Jade, Doopliss and General Guy were in trouble unless an early merge would happen._

General Guy: "If we did merge, Doopliss and I would side with the Water Tribe and take out Sammer. If we don't merge, Doopliss and I will be the next to go."

_At Exile Island, Mimi found the hidden immunity idol._

Mimi: "Girls are much smarter than guys, since only girls have found idols so far."

_In Tree mail, the tribes found out something they didn't expect,_

"An early merge," Bombette questioned.

Goombella: "We still have 31 more days to go and we are merging? SWEET!"

_At the reward challenge area, Jeff said the three crucial words…_

"Drop," Jeff said.

"Your," Jeff said.

"BUFFS," Jeff said.

_But once they found out the truth, no one was happy!_

"Goombella will now be a member of the water tribe," Jeff said.

"WHAT," Everyone screamed at Jeff.

"We are not merging," Jeff said.

_The New Water Tribe contained Goombaria, Waitress, Kooper, Flint, Goombella, King Sammer, General Guy and the New Jade Tribe contained Flavio, Mimi, Doopliss, Bombette, Sushie, Lakilester, Champ._

_The two new tribes started making alliances, _

"Guys," Bombette said, "We have a problem! I think Mimi and Flavio have already aligned with Champ and Lakilester."

"Great," Doopliss said, "That is a problem!"

_At Water, Goombaria and Kooper had a nice chat with each other._

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU DID THAT!"

Goombaria started crying.

_At the immunity challenge, Mimi did something no one expected,_

"Goombella," Mimi said, "Catch!"

Mimi threw the idol between the bars, lucky for Goombella, she caught it.

"Whoever from the original Jade is in trouble," Mimi said, "Give the idol to them."

_Her planned work: Jade won immunity, General Guy played the idol and…_

"Flint," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed his torch.

_The Jade tribe is now in power and the Water tribe keeps on shrinking. 13 are left, who will be voted out next?_

**New Jade: Bombette, Champ, Doopliss, Flavio, Lakilester, Mimi, Suhsie**

**New Water: General Guy, Goombaria, Goombella, Kooper, Sammer Waitress**

**Water Tribe Night 10**

Kooper, Waitress, and Goombaria were all shocked that Flint left.

Goombaria: "How did Goombella get the idol? She never went to Exile Island. I'm guessing that Mimi gave the idol to her."

Waitress: "It sucks that Flint left. Goombaria should of left since she can be really sneaky."

Kooper: "Flint didn't deserve to leave. Waitress is much weaker than him and Goombaria can be really mean. Flint is a nice guy. The only reason I would want to have Goombaria sitting next to me in the end is because I could beat her."

Meanwhile, Goombella, Sammer, and General Guy were talking by the beach.

"Thanks Goombella for the idol," General Guy said.

"No problem," Goombella said.

"…" Sammer said.

Sammer: "We are now even with the original Water Tribe I want to take out Waitress next, however… I don't really want General Guy here. He will side back with everyone once we merge and he will take out me, Goombella, Mimi and Flavio. It just might be best if we take him out next."

General Guy left.

"Listen Goombella," Sammer said, "I think it's best if we take out General Guy next."

"Why," Goombella asked.

"He might flip if we merge," Sammer said, "Or he might flip the next time we go to tribal council."

Goombella: "I am a coattail rider. I might not win this game, but I want to make it to the jury, in order for me to do that, I need to trust Sammer. General Guy is in big trouble."

**Jade Tribe Day 11**

The Jade Tribe (Like Always) was in a great mood.

Mimi: "I'm in a good mood right now. I am the only person who doesn't have my torch yet. I am positive that someone from the water tribe went home. I might be a target if anyone finds out, but I'm not worried yet,"

Lakilester and Champ were chatting be the river. Sushie decided that she was going to spy on them.

"I think a Water left," Lakilester said.

"Why do you think so," Champ asked.

"I overheard Mimi and Flavio talking, she said she gave her idol to Goombella.

Sushie was shocked when she heard that.

Sushie: "Mimi actually gave her idol up. That's pretty brave, but she only did it for the numbers. Mimi is a smart girl, but I think she is too smart for this game."

Bombette went to get tree mail. The message inside said:

"_SpIn ThE WhEeL oF HuNgEr"_

Bombette: "I'm not a picky eater. I'll eat whatever you put in front of me."

**Reward Challenge**

"Come on in," Jeff said.

The Jade Tribe came in, followed by the Water tribe.

"Jade take a look at the new Water tribe," Jeff said, "Flint Cragley voted out at the last tribal council."

"Are you serious," Lakileter yelled.

Mimi winked at Goombella.

"I'm shocked," Sushie said.

Sushie: "To be honest, I thought General Guy was going to leave. No, I was HOPING General Guy would leave since I don't like him."

"Let's start the challenge," Jeff said, "For today's challenge; each tribe will have one member come up to the front. Someone will spin the wheel, whatever it lands on, you must eat. If you eat it without throwing it up, you will get a point. The first person who refuses or throws up will be sent to Exile no matter what. The first tribe who gets four points wins reward. Do you want to know what you are playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"The winning tribe will be aboard a boat, for the afternoon, there will be an all you can eat spaghetti lunch!"

"I love Spaghetti," Kooper said.

"I don't care for it much," General Guy said.

"Jade," Jeff said, "You have one extra member, who will be sitting out?"

"I will," Mimi said.

"Mimi take a seat on the bench, let's get started."

. . .  
First was Flavio for the Jade Tribe and Goombaria for Water.

"Spin the wheel Flavio," Jeff said.

Flavio did, it landed on Snake Skin noodles.

"Eww," Flavio said. He took three bites of it and stopped for a minute.

"YUM!" Goombaria said, she at all of it. Flavio did also.

"We are tied 1 to 1," Jeff said.

Next up was General Guy for Water and Bombette for Jade.

"Spin it General Guy," Jeff said.

General Guy did so; it landed on a Chocolate Chip Cookie.

"SWEET!" Bombette cried, she ate the whole thing in one bite.

"I don't want it," General Guy said.

"WHAT" The Water tribe screamed?

"Jade scores one point," Jeff said, "General Guy, here is a map, and you are free to go."

General Guy left.

Goombaria: "What a stupid move. Now we are going to lose because General Guy refused to eat a chocolate chip cookie."

General Guy: "I made a smart move because I doubt Sushie will eat anything. She hates everything. The Water tribe will win. I know it."

Next up was Goombella for Water and Sushie for Jade.

"Sushie, you may spin the wheel," Jeff said.

Sushie did so; it landed on Smashed Wiggers and coconut milk.

"Oh my gravy," Sushie screamed, "I love this stuff." Sushie ate all of it.

Waitress: "I hate you right now General Guy. You thought that you were playing smart, but you were playing dumb."

Goombella didn't want to eat it, but she took a deep breath.

"I want Spaghetti," she said to herself. She took a bite, and then ate the rest.

"Water and Jade score a point," Jeff said, "If Jade can get one more point, they will win the reward."

Next up was Waitress for Water and Champ for Jade.

"You can spin it," Champ said to Waitress.

"Thanks," Waitress said. She did so, and it landed on a baby Yoshi egg.

Champ gulped, Waitress felt bad, but she ate it.

"YOU CAN DO IT CHAMP," The Jade tribe cheered.

Champ took the egg and put it in his mouth, he chewed it all.

"JADE WINS REWARD," Jeff yelled.

The Jade Tribe Cheered. The Water tribe was angry.

Kooper: "We lost all because General Guy refused to eat a chocolate chip cookie. Flint would of done… if he was here! That's another reason why he should have left last night."

"Jade Tribe," Jeff said,"You guys can go head on to that boat over there. Water tribe, I have nothing for you, grab your stuff and head back to camp."

The water tribe went back to camp.

**Reward Day 11**

The Jade Tribe got on the huge ship.

"This is so cool," Sushie said.

"When are we going to eat," Champ asked.

"I don't know," Flavio said, "But I am starving."

The seven members of the Jade Tribe were escorted to a place where there was Spaghetti, Meatballs, Salad, Fruit, and for Dessert, Double Chocolate Cake!

"OH MY GOODNESS," Bombette cheered.

"Hallelujah," Lakiletser said.

Lakilester: "The Jade tribe is 10 times better then the water tribe. The Jade tribe won every challenge so far but one. I feel bad for them because I used to be on this tribe, but I am also happy that I left them."

"Prepare to merge with 7," Bombette said.

"I'm hoping," Champ said.

**Exile Island Day 11**

"Please say a new idol appeared," General Guy said, "Please, Please, Please."

General Guy opened the Idol Jar and read the note inside.

"_The idol has been played. Don't feel upset, because there is another idol. It will appear on day 13!"_

General Guy: "…FAIL…"

**Water Tribe Day 11**

The Water tribe returned to camp. Kooper decided that he was going to rest for a bit. Meanwhile Waitress was walking by the beach.

"So nice down here," Waitress said to herself. She saw a big starfish, dead.

"This is so cool," Waitress said. She bent down and before she could pick it up-

"DON"T TOUCH IT," Goombaria said, running to the starfish, "Since I saw this on day 1, you can't have it."

Waitress picked it up.

"I had it first, you can't say that it's yours when I found it," Waitress yelled.

Waitress: "I don't like Goombaria at all. She can be really mean sometimes. She is also a strong competitor. Take a chill pill."

"Maybe," Goombaria yelled, "If Goombella actually listened to me; your big mouth would have been out of this place."

Waitress's jaw dropped.

"YOU TOLD HER THAT GENERAL GUY WAS OUR TARGET! YOU ARE THE SNEAKIEST PERSON ALIVE!"

"YOU ARE THE BIGGEST JERK EVER!" Goombaria roared.

"WHAT DID I DO?"

Kooper got up and started running down to the beach.

"What is your problem," Kooper yelled.

"GOOMBARIA WAS THE ONE WHO TOLD GOOMBARIA THAT GENERAL GUY WAS OUR TARGET," Waitress cried.

Kooper's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious," Kooper said, "I can't believe you did that! But here is the deal: The three of us need to get to the merge. If we want to still be in this game, we can't argue with each other. We need to win immunity, or one of us will be going home. Do you understand?"

Both nodded.

Kooper: "We are doomed. If I could, I'd get rid of Waitress, she is the most likely out of the three of us to win. Since most guys find her attractive. Goombaria does need to take a chill pill, or she might not get to the final 2."

**Jade Tribe Night 11**

The Jade tribe returned from their reward.

Mimi: "I really enjoyed the spaghetti dinner. I feel a bit better since I have food in my stomach. I need a good night sleep tonight so we do well in tomorrow's challenge."

Sushie decided that she was going on a night swim.

"Anyone want to go swimming," Sushie asked.

"I will," Bombette and Doopliss said.

"I guess I'll go," Champ said.

Everyone else decided to get some rest.

"This is so fun," Sushie said splashing in the Water.

"I agree," Champ said.

Bombette splashed water on Doopliss. He did it back to her.

"Why did you do that," Doopliss asked. Bombette laughed.

Champ: "I like this tribe better then Water. We never do anything fun like this. I like swimming, especially if we are swimming in the dark!"

Bombette: "That was the coolest thing we have done so far! Too bad Mimi, Flavio and Lakilester slept through it!'

"That was so much fun," Doopliss said.

"It was," Bombette smiled.

**Water Tribe Day 12**

Goombella and Sammer went to get tree mail.

"Do you think we are going to lose," Sammer asked Goombella.

"I hope not," Goombella said, "But this tribe seems to be bad luck."

Sammer opened the Mailbox and read the note inside:

_How long can you hold on a Monkey Bar? _

_If you can for a while, you should do well in this challenge._

_If you stay on the longest, you win immunity._

_Losers go to tribal and vote another one off the island._

"General Guy can hold on for a while," Sammer said, "So can I, but my hands have been hurting lately."

Sammer: "I want to prove the Water tribe that we can win a challenge. Today, I'm going to prove to them that we can win a challenge."

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in," Jeff said. The Water and Jade tribe came in.

"Let's bring in General Guy returning from Exile Island."

General Guy came in. No one welcomed him at all.

"It seems like the Water tribe is upset that you came back," Jeff said to General Guy.

"We are just mad at him because we could have won yesterdays challenge," Waitress said.

"Let's get to today's challenge," Jeff said, "First things first, Doopliss, I'll need it back."

Doopliss gave him the immunity idol.

"Immunity is back up for grabs," Jeff said, "For today's challenge, each person will hold on to a long rope for as long as you can, when you let go, you are out. The last person from a tribe top let go loses immunity while the other tribe earns it. Jade, you sat out Mimi last time, who are you sitting out this time?"

"Me," Sushie said.

"Let's get started," Jeff said.

Everyone was on the long rope.

"This challenge has begun," Jeff said.

A lot of people were struggling right away. The Water tribe wanted to win this one bad. All of them were hoping General Guy wouldn't let them down. Just then, someone let go.

"Goombaria is out," Jeff said.

"Darn," Goombaria said, "My hands slipped."

Everyone else was staying strong for about 5 minutes. Then two more people let go.

"Bombette is out, Flavio is out,"

"Man I hated that," Flavio said.

"Me too," Bombette complained.

Waitress was shaking. "I can't let go, I can't let go," Waitress said. She let go a few seconds after.

"Waitress is out," Jeff said, "We are down to eight people."

Sammer and Goombella's hands were hurting them, but they didn't let go. Mimi was as still as a rock, so was General Guy. Lakilester and Champ were doing well, and Kooper and Doopliss were shaking a bit.

"Ow," Sammer said, "My hands hurt."

"You can do it Sammer," Goombella said. However, Sammer let go and fell to the ground.

"Sammer is out," Jeff said.

"That sucks," Sammer said looking at all the cuts on his hands.

"I'm done," Doopliss said letting go of the rope.

"Doopliss is out," Jeff said.

Kooper dropped also.

"Kooper is out," Jeff said.

That left Goombella, General Guy, Mimi, Lakilester and Champ.

Lakilester got tired and fell asleep. He let go of the rope.

"WHAT!" Lakilester said falling to the ground.

"Lakilester is out," Jeff said.

"I'm done too," Goombella said letting go of the rope.

"Goombella is out!" Jeff said.

General Guy was the only hope for Water.

General Guy: "I was thinking in my head, "If I do lose, we will get rid of the Weakest Link, isn't that what we want?"

General Guy let go of the rope.

"NO!" The Water tribe yelled.

"JADE WINS IMMUNITY!" Jeff yelled.

Everyone cheered. Doopliss grabbed the idol.

"Congrats," Jeff said to the Jade tribe, "Water tribe, tonight, you will lose one more, grab your stuff and head back to camp."

Goombaria: "He did that on purpose. I know he did. I thought he was going to be a hero and win it for us. Now, he is going to pay the price and go home!"

**Water Tribe Day 12**

"Pretty obvious," Kooper said, "General Guy is going home."

"He deserves to leave," Goombaria said.

Waitress: "What was he thinking? Was he thinking strategy, because it wasn't a good one!"

Goombella and Sammer were talking.

"I think it is best General Guy goes home," Goombella said.

Sammer nodded, "He shouldn't have done that."

Sammer: "General Guy doesn't think he is going home, but he is. He shouldn't have done that. He just did it so we could send Waitress home."

**Tribal Council**

The six members of the Jade tribe arrived at Tribal Council. All upset (except General Guy) that they were going to lose another member.

All of them took a seat.

"Welcome," Jeff said, "I was just talking to author Champ 15, he said he was going on vacation tomorrow so he wants to publish this as soon as possible, so I'm just going to ask two questions: General Guy, why did you refuse to eat the cookie."

"It was strategy," General Guy said, "But it wasn't a good one."

"Why," Jeff asked.

"Because the idol won't appear until Day 13,"

"and second, Waitress do you think General will be sent home because of this?"

"Yes," Waitress said, "I think so."

General Guy glared at her.

"Let's start the vote," Jeff said, "General Guy, you are up."

. . .

Votes:

General Guy: "I disagree, it's you going home tonight, not me!"(Waitress)

Waitress: "You're not cool. You refuse to eat a cookie and you lose the challenge for us." (General Guy)

. . .

"I'll go tally the votes," Jeff said.

Waitress is staring into space.

General Guy is nervous.

Jeff came back and started reading the votes.

"First vote, Waitress."

"Next vote, General Guy,"

"General Guy, two votes General Guy,"

"General Guy, three votes General Guy,"

"Sixth person to Leave Survivor: LavaLava Island… General Guy, four is enough, you need to hand me your torch."

General Guy did so without looking at anyone.

"General Guy," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." He snuffed out his torch. General Guy left.

"You guys can head on out, before Champ fires me," Jeff said.

Everyone left.

General Guy: "I made a really stupid move. I regret doing it. I hope Doopliss wins since I didn't like anyone on the Water tribe. PEACE!"

_Next time on Survivor,_

"I want someone to leave," Sushie said, "That's on our tribe."

"I do too," Doopliss said, "All we have to do is lose the immunity challenge."

"I like the idea," Bombette said.

Bonbette: "It gets kind of boring if you don't lose a challenge."


	6. I wish the tribal switch never happened

**Author's Note: Usually the Pre-merge Episodes are the most boring (Or when there is 12/11 people left) so I'm sorry if this sounds a bit boring. I hope you enjoy it.**

**This week is Update week! (Confetti everywhere) Update your stories or publish new ones people!**

_Previously on Survivor,_

_The Water tribe was shocked that Flint went home,_

Goombaria: "How did Goombella get the idol? She never went to Exile Island. I'm guessing that Mimi gave the idol to her."

_At the reward challenge, Jeff made an announcement saying that the first person who refused to eat something would be sent to Exile Island._

_General Guy wanted to play a bit of strategy._

"I don't want it," General Guy said.

_He refused to eat a chocolate chip cookie, which cost the water team the reward._

"JADE WINS REWARD!" Jeff yelled.

_The Jade tribe got to go on a boat and have a nice spaghetti dinner. At Exile Island, General Guys' plan failed._

"_The idol has been played. Don't feel upset, because there is another idol. It will appear on day 13!"_

General Guy: "…FAIL…"

_At Water, the truth was told when Waitress and Goombaria were fighting for a dead starfish._

"Maybe," Goombaria yelled, "If Goombella actually listened to me; your big mouth would have been out of this place."

Waitress's jaw dropped.

"YOU TOLD HER THAT GENERAL GUY WAS OUR TARGET! YOU ARE THE SNEAKIEST PERSON ALIVE!"

_At the Immunity challenge, General Guy was the Water tribes last hope but he let go on purpose so…_

"JADE WINS IMMUNITY!" Jeff yelled.

_At water tribe Kooper and Goombaria decided that General Guy should go home_

"Pretty obvious," Kooper said, "General Guy is going home."

_And in the end, Kooper was right. Everyone but General Guy voted for him and he was sent home._

"General Guy," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." He snuffed out his torch. General Guy left.

_12 Are left, who will be voted out tonight?_

**Jade: Bombette, Champ, Doopliss, Flavio, Lakilester, Mimi, Suhsie**

**Water: Goombaria, Goombella, Kooper, Sammer Waitress**

**Water Night 12**

The Water tribe returned from tribal council. All of them were happy that General Guy left.

Sammer: "I'm happy that General Guy left, he refused to eat a cookie and he let go of the rope on purpose because he thought that we would send Waitress home! He isn't a real survivor if you ask me."

"Now we have the numbers again," Waitress said to Kooper and Goombaria.

"Since we are probably going to lose the next two immunity challenges," Goombaria said, "We will take out Sammer next, and Goombella after."

"I'm cool with that," Kooper said.

Kooper: "I want Sammer out, but I also want to win another immunity challenge or a reward challenge, I, Goombaria, and Waitress lost over 8 challenges in a row. I want to win at least one more before I'm sent home.

**Jade Tribe Day 13**

Once again, the Jade tribe was in a great mood that morning. Flavio decided that he wanted to go fishing.

"Can I come?" Champ asked.

"I don't see why not," Flavio said. Flavio and Champ took the raft out into the ocean.

Champ: "Believe it or not, I have no idea how to fish. I was raised in Glitzville for awhile and I there wasn't a lake or a pound. I still live in Glitzville today but I decided to take some time off."

Flavio: "I didn't know that Champ didn't know how to fish until he told me, I taught him the basics and I gave him a book I had called "Fishing 101."

While Flavio was fishing with Champ Mimi was combing her hair while sitting on a log and Lakilester sat down next to her.

"Mimi," Lakilester said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Mimi said who stopped combing her hair.

"Why did you give your Idol away?"

Mimi was a bit shocked.

Mimi: "I'm busted. I can't believe her figured out that I gave my idol away. But who told him?"

"Well," Mimi said, "Goombella and Sammer are in our alliance also, but when we switched tribes, Flavio and I got separated from them."

"Oh," Lakilester said.

Lakilester: "I had to ask. I had a feeling that Goombella was on Mimi's side but I wasn't 100% sure."

**Water Tribe Day 13**

Goombella went to get tree mail that day the letterinside said:

"_Dig, Dig, find the bag, and then run with it without getting tackled."_

"Sounds like a physical challenge," Goombella said.

Goombella: "I'd like to win today's challenge. Just to prove that the water tribe CAN win! A challenge, if we lose, maybe this tribe is bad luck."

**Reward Challenge**

"Come on in," Jeff said. The Jade tribe came in along with the water tribe.

"Jade take a look at the new Water tribe, General Guy voted out at the last tribal council."

"Wow," Doopliss said in surprise, "I'm a bit surprised."

Doopliss: "I am officially the last of the villain alliance. Now I'm going to align with Bombette and Sushie and hope we make it to the end."

"Are you ready for your next challenge?" Jeff asked. Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge," Jeff said, "It will be a two on two battle each round. When I saw go, the four people will run to a certain area, there they will have to dig for a bag. Then you will have to fight for the bag. The person who has the bag when the reach this area." Jeff was pointing to a red line, "Will get the point. First tribe to 2 points wins reward. Want to know what you're playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"Your tribe will be given 30$ to spend at LavaLava village, it's not a lot so you will have to use it wisely."

"Cool," Waitress cheered.

"Sweet," Flavio said.

Waitress: "I hope there's food in the village. I am starving out here and I want to eat real food. Not Mango's. Ugh! I'm so sick of those."

Flavio: "If we win, we should buy a fishing pole. I can fish with a net and I can catch them with my hands but a fishing pole is better."

"In addition, the winner tribe will have to send someone from the losing tribe to Exile Island. Jade tribe, you will sit out one person and water, someone will go twice, water, who will go twice?"

"I will," Sammer said.

"So Jade tribe, you have to sit out a guy."

"I will," Flavio said.

"Let's get this started," Jeff said.

**Round 1= Kooper and Sammer vs. Doopliss and Lakilester**

"You guys are going over there," Jeff said pointing to an area, "Okay?"

Everyone nodded.

"Survivor's ready, GO!"

All of them ran as fast as they could. Once they got to the area they all started digging.

"Come on," Sammer said.

"Where is it?" Doopliss asked.

Kooper ended up finding it, he dug it up and a few seconds later, Lakilester pushed him to the ground, and then took it. Sammer then tackled Lakilester to the ground. Doopliss then grabbed Sammer's leg and he tripped and Doopliss ran to the finish area and then scored a point for the team.

"Jade scores, one more and they win!"

**Round 2= Goombaria and Waitress vs. Mimi and Bombette**

"Ready," Jeff said, "GO!"

Everyone ran to a certain area and started digging.

5 minutes later Waitress being a bit dumb yells, "FOUND IT!" Mimi and Bombette start charging at her like there bulls who are really hungry.

Waitress screamed. She ended up being tackled by Bombette and Mimi. Mimi grabbed the bag. Goombaria wasn't even paying attention so Mimi got right to the finish line.

"JADE WINS REWARD!" Jeff yelled.

The Jade tribe was so happy they won.

Mimi: "I am so happy we won this reward. I hope to buy myself a new pair of shoes that are comfy. I hat the shoes I'm wearing right now."

"Jade tribe, you have 30$ to spend. But first, who are you going to send to Exile Island?"

"Kooper," Bombette said.

"Kooper," Jeff said, "Here's a map. I hope you have fun!"

"I'll try," Kooper said leaving the area.

"Jade," Jeff said, "have fun shopping!"

The tribe left with smiles on their faces.

"Water," Jeff said, "I have nothing for you, you guys can head back to camp."

Goombella: "I wish the tribal switch never happened. I loved the Jade tribe and I dislike the Water tribe. I even Miss their campsite."

**LavaLava Village Day 13**

The Jade Tribe went to the village, but before they started shopping they stopped to discuss with each other.

"What should we buy?" Mimi asked.

"Fishing Pole," Flavio said.

"FOOD," Doopliss said.

"Shoes," Mimi said.

"Make up," Sushie said.

"A camera," Bombette suggested.

"A toilet," Champ said.

"A TV!" Lakilester said.

Doopliss: "A TV? I doubt you could get internet connection out here in LavaLava Island!"

"We can only get a few things," Flavio said, "How about a fishing pole and a pair of shoes for everyone since a pair cost 2 coins so that's 14 coins and then it's 15 for a pole and how about we donate 1 coin to charity! All in favor raise your hand!"

Flavio, Champ, Mimi, Lakilester and Bombette all raised their hands. Doopliss and Sushie didn't.

Flavio shrugged, "Majority rules!"

Sushie: "Food is more important than a fishing pole and Flavio's a bit stupid. I don't wear shoes!"

Once they did everything, they went back to camp (And ended up donating Sushie's shoes to charity)

**Exile Island Day 13**

Kooper was exhausted. He forgot about the two jars and went straight to sleep.

Kooper: "I haven't been sleeping well these past few days so I need a good sleep."

**Water Evening 13**

The Water tribe returned from Camp. Goombella went down to the lake to wash her dirty clothes.

Goombella: "I've been thinking a lot. I'm afraid that Sammer's going next, then me. Maybe If I align with Goombaria, both of us could stay in this competition a bit longer."

Goombella and Goombaria were sitiing on a log.

"I've been thinking," Goombella said, "That-"

"We should align with each other," Goombaria interrupted.

"Yeah," Goombella said, "And we take out the Waitress next."

"Dudette," Goombaria said, "I'm so for that! I hate her."

Goombaria: "I want her out so bad. She is the real weakest link. And I saved her life twice in this game. And how many times has she saved me: NONE! She needs to go home next."

**Jade Day 14**

"Listen up;" Doopliss said to Sushie and Bombette, "We need to lose today's challenge!"

"We should," Sushie said, "Then we take out Lakilester."

"Okay," Bombette said.

Bombette: "It's so boring that we win all the time. I really want to lose today's challenge!"

Treenail that morning said:

"_12 of you are left, this game is getting tough._

_The game you're going to play is a bit rough._

_Walk from one end to the other without falling in._

_If you meet someone you have to push them in."_

"Sounds fun," Mimi said to Flavio.

Flavio nodded.

**Immunity Challenge**

The Jade and water tribe both came in.

"And now let's bring Kooper returning from Exile Island," Jeff said. Kooper returned. He was now full of energy.

"Ready for today's challenge?" Jeff asked. Everyone nodded, "First I'll need the idol back Mimi."

Mimi gave Jeff the idol.

"Immunity is back up for grabs," Jeff said, "For today's challenge your tribe has to make it from one end to another. There are many paths you can take. If you meet up with someone, it will be a 1 on 1 battle. The first person who falls in has to go back to the starting line. The first tribe who gets from one end to another wins immunity. A 1 in 11th shot at winning the million dollars. Losers go to tribal council where they will vote someone out. Jade, you have 2 extra members, who is sitting out?"

"I'll sit out," Bombette said.

"I'll sit out too," Lakilester said.

"Take a seat on the bench everyone else, let's get started."

Everyone was at their starting line.

"Survivor's ready, GO!"

Everyone started running in separate directions. There were detours, left and right. Soon Kooper and Doopliss ended up meeting each other. Both pushed and shoved but one fell in: Doopliss.

"Crap," Doopliss said as he went back to his area.

Waitress was running fast hoping she wouldn't meet anyone. She then met up with Sushie. Waitress grabbed her tail and pretended she was a lasso and threw her in the water.

"Oh yeah," Waitress taunted, "Beat that!" She ended up getting to the other side first.

Champ met up with Goombaria. Goombaria pushed Champ then Champ pushed her into the water.

"Darn it," Goombaria said. Kooper made it to the end. So did Champ.

Mimi and Sammer met up with eachother.

"You wouldn't hurt a girl," Mimi said, "Wou-"

SPLASH!

Mimi fell in and Sammer kept on going. Doopliss met sammer to. The fight didn't last long.

SPLASH!

"Come on," Doopliss complained. Flavio got to the other side for Jade since he didn't meet anyone. The people remaining were Goombaria, Goombella, Doopliss, Mimi, and Sushie. Goombella ended up running into Sushie.

"Oh joy," Sushie said.

Goombella pushed her in right away. Goombaria was running right behind. Soon Mimi got to the other side. Goombella crossed the finish line and so did Goombaria.

"WATER WINS IMMUNITY!"

The water tribe cheered like crazy people.

Waitress: "We won! I have never been so happy in my life! I feel like screaming I am so happy." (Ends up screaming, then laughing)

Kooper: "This really rocks! I won my first immunity challenge. I finally don't have to worry about going to tribal council."

Goombaria: "I hate Tribal Council. So I'm happy that I'm skipping it!"

"Here's the idol," Jeff said giving it to Goombaria.

"You guys can leave water Tribe." The Water tribe left.

"Jade tribe," Jeff said, "One of you is going home tomorrow night. You can grab your stuff and head back to camp."

Everyone left.

**Water Tribe Evening 14**

"Are we having a Party tonight?" waitress asked.

"We sure are," Sammer said.

Sammer: "The Water tribe is now in a great mood. I just hope that at Jade, Mimi and Flavio aren't the targets."

Kooper ended up building a fire and Goombaria collected Mangos and a coconut and smashed them together to make some soup.

Goombella had a nervous look on her face.

Goombella: "I'm a bit worried. I keep on thinking that they're going to send Mimi or Flavio home. That better not happen. There my two friends along with Sammer in this game. Yes, I want to beat them but I want the four of us in the end."

For the rest of the night, the Water tribe talked and laughed. They didn't sleep at all.

**Jade Tribe Day 15**

For that day the Jade tribe was chatting.

"So," Flavio said to Mimi, "I have a feeling that Doopliss and Sushie lost the challenge for us on purpose."

"I did too," Mimi said biting her fingernail, "Who do you want out?"

"Sushie," Flavio said, "She was the weakest and if we get rid of Doopliss, they might have a shot at winning the next challenge."

Flavio: "So I told Champ and Lakilester. They all want him gone too. So that's official, Sushie is going home."

"Hey Champ," Bombette said, "May I please talk to you?"

"Sure," Champ said he and Bombette went by a tree.

"I want you to know," Bombette said, "That Mimi, Sammer, Goombella and Flavio are in a alliance and we really want to break that alliance. We are voting Mimi and we need your vote."

"Wow," Champ said, "You have a good point. I'll vote her off tonight."

"Thanks," Bombette said and she left.

Champ: "Bombette does have a good point. But I trust Flavio more than her. Bombette could be playing a trick on us for all we know."

Bombette: "My plan worked! I don't really care about getting rid of the other alliance. I care about taking out the Water tribe and my plan is now complete. Tonight it will be a 3-2-2 vote and majority will rule."

**Tribal Council**

The seven jade members arrive at tribal council. Jeff was there waiting. Once they arrive they took a seat.

"Mimi," Jeff said, "There's a torch behind you. You have to put it in the fire." (This is her first tribal believe it or not)

Mimi put it in the fire and then took a seet.

"Flavio," Jeff said, "Where you shocked that you lost today's immunity challenge?"

"Yes," Flavio said, "I didn't expect it at all."

"Sushie what's it like losing your first immunity challenge?"

"It's a bit sad," Sushie frowned, "Since we have to send someone home."

"Mimi, I'd also like to congrats you. You and Sammer are the only two people from SPM left in this game so well done."

"Wow," Mimi said in shock, "Thanks!"

"Lakilester, do you think you'll return here again before the merge?"

"I don't think so," Lakilester said, "We are a strong tribe."

"Champ what's your vote based on?"

"I am not going to answer that," Champ said. Mimi was a bit confused.

"Bombette will someone be shocked tonight?"

"I think so," Bombette said, "I don't think they expect it one bit."

"It is now time to vote," Jeff said, "Flavio, your up."

…

Votes:

Flavio: Sorry Sushie, you are clearly the weakest link. (Sushie)

Doopliss: dude, when you came into this tribe, I knew that you would be the first one gone. (Lakilester)

Mimi: It was either you or Dooplis and the choice wasn't really hard (Sushie)

Bombette: My plan better work and I hope I don't turn into Toad. Sorry Lakilester. (Lakilester)

…

"I'll go tally the votes," Jeff said.

Mimi was still a bit confused.

Champ wasn't looking at anyone.

Sushie was a bit nervous.

When Jeff came back he said, "If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now will be the time to do so."

No one spoke. Then Jeff read the votes.

"First vote, Sushie," Sushie gulped.

"Sushie, that's two votes Sushie,"

"Next vote Lakilester," Champ and Lakilester were shocked.

"Lakilester, two votes Lakilester,"

"Lakilester three votes Lakilester," Lakilester turned pink.

"Sushie, three Sushie," Sushie had a tear come down her face.

"7th person voted out of Survivor: LavaLava Island, Sushie, four is enough you need to hand me your torch."

Sushie hugged Bombette and Doopliss then handed her torch to Jeff.

"Sushie," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed her torch, "It's time for you to go. Sushie left the area.

"So it's clear you voted out the weakest," Jeff said, "So you guys should probably do well next challenge so I'm not worried yet. You can grab your stuff and head back to camp."

The Jade tribe left.

Sushie: This stinks; I thought I'd last a bit longer. But to be honest, being the oldest I am surprised I made it this far so that is one big accomplishment. And since I live in LavaLava Island, I now get to get to go to the village where I actually live. So see you guys soon."

_Votes:_

_Sushie: Flavio, Mimi, Lakilester, Champ_

_Lakilester: Sushie, Bombette, Doopliss_

_Next time is the most_

Mimi's crying

_Emotional_

Flavio has a tear in his eye.

_Episode_

Goombella's crying

_Yet_

Waitress is crying.

Champ is crying.

Kooper is upset.

_You'll have to see it to believe it._

**Authors Note: I didn't like Sushie so I was happy she was gone first. Okay so here are all the fans I have. And the favorites will be revealed soon!**

**Fans: Stryder, Mavis, Dominic, Mia, Rai, Jack, TJ, Ian, Kate, Matt.**

**Favorites: ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?**

**I hope to update another time this week to catch up with all the weeks I missed.**


	7. Crying her Heart out

**AUTHORS NOTE: SWEET! ANOTHER EPISODE IS DONE! BUT READ LAST WEEKS EPISODE JUST INCASE YOU MISSED IT. NOW IT'S TIME FOR THIS EPISODE!**

_Previously on Survivor,_

Lakilester finds out Mimi's strategic plans,

"Why did you give your Idol away?"

Mimi: "I'm busted."

_The Reward Challenge was rough,_

Kooper ended up finding it, he dug it up and a few seconds later, Lakilester pushed him to the ground, and then took it. Sammer then tackled Lakilester to the ground.

5 minutes later Waitress being a bit dumb yells, "FOUND IT!" Mimi and Bombette start charging at her like there bulls who are really hungry.

_And at the end,_

"JADE WINS REWARD!" Jeff yelled.

They won the right to go to LavaLava Village, and spend 30 dollars there.

_However, not everyone was happy about what they bought._

Sushie: "Food is more important than a fishing pole and Flavio's a bit stupid. I don't wear shoes!"

_At Water, Goombaria and Goombella chat,_

"We should align with each other," Goombaria interrupted.

"Yeah," Goombella said, "And we take out the Waitress next."

_At Jade, Doopliss, Bombette and Sushie want to lose the challenge,_

"Listen up;" Doopliss said to Sushie and Bombette, "We need to lose today's challenge!"

_And there plan worked,_

"WATER WINS IMMUNITY!"

_Back at the Jade tribe, there were many paths that they could have took,_

"Sushie," Flavio said, "She was the weakest and if we get rid of Doopliss, they might have a shot at winning the next challenge."

"I want you to know," Bombette said to Champ, "That Mimi, Sammer, Goombella and Flavio are in a alliance and we really want to break that alliance. We are voting Mimi and we need your vote."

Champ:"Bombette could be playing a trick on us for all we know."

Bombette: "My plan worked! I don't really care about getting rid of the other alliance. I care about taking out the Water tribe and my plan is now complete."

_But at the end, Bombette didn't get Champ or Lakilester's trust,_

"7th person voted out of Survivor: LavaLava Island, Sushie."

Jeff snuffed Sushie's torch, then she left.

_11 remain, who will be voted out tonight?_

**Jade: Bombette, Champ, Doopliss, Flavio, Lakilester, Mimi**

**Water: Goombaria, Goombella, Kooper, Sammer Waitress**

**Jade Tribe Night 15**

The six members of the Jade Tribe returned from Tribal Council.

Lakilester: "I was a bit afraid once I saw my name on one of those pieces of paper. I really thought that I was going to be sent home. Champ and I were going to vote for Mimi but changed are minds the last minute. So good thing we made the right choice."

Champ was sitting by the campfire all alone since everyone else went to bed since they were tired.

Champ: "To be honest, I don't really want to go back to Glitzville. I love it here, at Glitzville I can't go to bed unless the girls stop screaming and at my school, people become my friend just so they are popular. Out here, I really have true friends. I'm also not here for the money; I'm more here for a fun time."

Soon Champ got really tired and went to bed.

**Water Tribe Day 16**

"I still can't believe we won," Goombaria said that morning.

"At least we know that we can win if we try," Kooper said, "I bet we will beat the self confident Jade Tribe and then they'll be the losers again."

Kooper: "If we win today's challenge, our tribe will probably win immunity. And then we will all make it to the merge, and hopefully, we'll have the numbers. Easy enough."

"Good morning Sammer," Goombella said to him.

"Good Morning,: Sammer said, "Do you want to go get tree mail?"

"Sure," Goombella cheered.

Goombella and Sammer went to the tree mail area and opened the mailbox and got the note inside that said:

"_7 needles, 7 haystacks, find four and your tribe wins the reward."_

"This challenge isn't going to be easy," Goombella said.

Goombella: "I really want to win today's reward challenge. In order for us to win, we need to work well as a team."

**Reward Challenge**

"Come on in," Jeff said. The Water tribe came in first along with the Jade Tribe.

"Water, take a look at the new Jade Tribe," Jeff said, "Sushie was voted out at last night's tribal council."

Everyone on the Water tribe blew a sigh of relief since their friends were still there.

"Are you ready for today's Challenge?" Jeff asked. Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, each tribe must find at least 4 of the 7 needles in these 7 haystacks; there is one needle in each haystack. The first tribe to find hour wins reward, want to know what you art playing for?"

Everyone nodded and Jeff uncovered the reward, "Letters from home."

Everyone cheered.

Lakilester: "I miss my girlfriend a lot so if our tribe wins, I hope she was the one that wrote me a letter."

"There is some bad news," Jeff said, "Bombette, Kooper, and Sammer, you didn't get letters."

"WHAT!" Bombette panicked. She was now in tears. Kooper's head was down and Sammer tried not to be upset.

"You guys got presents instead!"

Bombette was now in tears of joy.

Sammer: "I was scared for a minute. It was mean of Jeff to do that to us, but I'm happy I am getting a present. I hope it's something nice."

"No one will be going to Exile Island," Jeff said, "And Jade, you have one extra member, who will sit out?"

"Flavio," Doopliss said.

"Flavio take a seat on the bench and everyone else, I'll let everyone get a minute to strategize, then we will begin."

The teams both strategized. Then Jeff said, "Survivor's ready, GO!"

Everyone ran to the different haystacks, there was a bit of pushing and shoving. Right away, someone was lucky enough to find one of the needles. They ran and gave it to Jeff.

"Kooper found one," Jeff said.

Meanwhile, Goombella, Mimi and Doopliss were looking in one haystack and they all ended up seeing the needle. The three of them quickly put their hands on it.

"I saw it first," Doopliss said.

"I touched it first," Goombella said.

"I'm prettier," Mimi cried.

"I'm smarter," Goombella cried.

"I'm cooler," Doopliss taunted.

Someone then grabbed the needle and pulled it out of all of their hands.

"The three of you need to chill," Lakilester said as he gave the needle to Jeff.

5 needles remained. Champ and Waitress were at one hay stack. Both were looking for a needle. Waitress saw it and she put her hand on it. And then Champ also put his hand on it.

"I'm going to take it if that's okay," Champ said.

"I thought you didn't even miss home," Waitress said.

Champ's eyes widen for a minute and then he did let go of it. Waitress grabbed it and gave it to Jeff.

Goombaria was smart and went to the hay stack were no one was at. She kept on looking and eventually, she found a needle. She gave it to Jeff.

Sammer, Mimi again and Bombette were at another haystack looking for a needle. All of them wanted it bad but at the end, one of them got it and gave it to Jeff: Sammer.

"WATER WINS REWARD," Jeff yelled.

The water tribe cheered. They were so happy to win this reward. And they were happy they won again.

Sammer: "I am happy to get my present. And I think we have a good shot at winning immunity."

"Water tribe," Jeff said, "Here are you letters and presents," Jeff gave them to Goombella but since she couldn't carry both presents, she gave some to Sammer to carry. Then the Water tribe left.

"Jade tribe, I've got nothing for you and you can head on back to camp."

Doopliss: "I think the reason why we are losing challenges, is because we were self confident the first few challenges. Usually when your confident, you usually don't win. Or at least that's what they say in Twilight Town."

**Water Tribe Evening 16**

Once everyone got back, they opened there letters/presents.

Goombella's Letter was from her best friend Koops:

_Hey Goombella, What's up? I hope you end up getting this amazing letter_. Goombella was already in tears.

Goombella: "I miss everyone at home, especially my best friends. Champ and Vivian were my friends also but Vivian got voted out and Champ's on the other tribe."

_Never Give Up! We all hope you win. Your Friend, Koops_

Sammer opened his present. Inside there was a new crown and a new pair of clothes.

"Lucky," Goombella laughed, "I wish I got a pair of clothes."

Kooper also opened his present. Inside was Kooper's lucky red and blue hat.

"Awesome," Kooper said, "I forgot about brining this with me.

There was a small note inside. It said: _Hope this hat makes you lucky enough to win. –Kolorado_

Kooper: "I hope he is right."

Goombaira's Letter was from her Brother Goombario.

_You_ _better get this letter or else I'll give you the worst sister award_. Goombaria laughed when she read that.

Goombaira: "I miss my brother. He's really supported and cool. I wish he could come out here on LavaLava Island and visit us."

"_Maybe if there is another paper Mario Survivor I'll participate in it and then maybe we will both make Heroes Vs. Villains if there is one. Hopefully we are heroes, but knowing you you might have done something bad."_

Waitress's letter was from two people on one piece of paper, Chef Shimi and the Conducter.

"_I hope you get this letter. __**Waitress, you need to come back, the other Waitress is doing a terrible job.**__ Shut up Shimi, let Waitress have her adventure. Which I hope is a blast."_

Waitress: "I'm kind of happy that I won this letter. I miss everyone but a girl like me does need to have a break you know."

_**See you when you get back.**_ _We believe in you. -The Conductor_ and _**Chef Shimi.**_

Waitress was in tears as she put the note back into the envelope.

**Jade Tribe Night 16**

The Jade Tribe returned from the challenge.

"Wow," Mimi said to Flavio, "I'm shocked that we lost."

"I am too," Flavio said.

Flavio: "Most of us thought it would be a 7-3 advantage when we merged, we lost Sushie making it 6-4. If we lose one more then we'll be tied when we merge."

"Do you think we will lose immunity," Bombette asked Doopliss.

"To be honest," Doopliss said, "I don't know but the chances are high."

Doopliss: "We might lose, we might win. I hope we win because if we don't, I will probably be the next one voted out, which will suck."

**Water Tribe Day 17**

Waitress went to get Tree mail that morning, the note inside said:

"_This next Challenge is Hard, but you probably expect it to be, Rope obstacle courses are the challenge, you climb rope ladders, cross rope bridges that are high and small and you run on rope platforms."_

Waitress: "I hope that we win today's challenge, because if we do, I'm positive Champ and Lakilester will survive, we will then be even with the other tribe and we have a better shot at winning."

**Immunity Challenge**

Both tribes headed to the immunity challenge area.

"Hi guys," Jeff said, "First things first, Kooper, I'll need the idol back."

Kooper gave it to Jeff.

"Immunity is back up for grabs," Jeff said, "For today's challenge, you will have to go through three rope obstacle courses, you will have to climb rope ladders, cross rope bridges that only have one rope and handles to hold onto. At the end of each obstacle course, there is a slide, go down it and before you can go to the next one, you have to wait for everyone on your tribe to go to the next course. The first tribe to have everyone go through all three courses wins immunity. Jade you have one extra member, who will sit out?"

"I'm going to sit out," Mimi said to Jeff.

"Mimi take on a bench, everyone else can go over there and wait for my go."

Everyone did what Jeff told them.

"Survivors Ready, GO!" Everyone started running. Sammer, who was in the lead ended up tripping right away and every single person behind, passed him.

"Crap," Sammer cried. Flavio was in the lead and was climbing a rope ladder. Champ and Kooper were right behind him. Sammer was in last and in front of him were Goombaria and Goombella. Doopliss, Bombette and Lakilester were in the middle of the pack and Waitress was by them also. Flavio was crossing a rope bridge that was with one rope from across, he almost fell but didn't.

Sammer ended up passing a few people and Flavio went down the slide, followed by Kooper, Champ, and then Sammer. Waitress, Bombette, Lakilester, Doopliss, Goombaria and Goombella were all in the course still. Waitress went down the slide, and then Bombette did followed by Doopliss and Lakilester. Then the Jade Tribe went on the next course.

Goombella and Goombaria went down the slide a few seconds later and then they went on the second course, and then they went into course two. Champ was in the lead and he planned to keep it that way. Flavio was behind Champ and Lakilester was behind Flavio. Champ was running and saw the rope bridge right when he was going to cross it he tripped onto the rope head first, then without warning he fell ten feet since he didn't know he was on the bridge.

"Champ you need to go back to the beginning of maze two," Jeff said.

"…"

"Champ are you okay?" Jeff asked.

"…ow…no."

"EVERYONE!" Jeff screamed, "STOP MOVING! MEDICAL IMMEDIATELY,"

Everyone froze.

Mimi: "(Jaw Drops) I can't believe this is happening (Now in tears) I don't want Champ to leave."

Waitress: (In tears)"Why out of all people in the world did Champ get injured? He doesn't deserve to be injured. It's not fair!"

"Champ," a Toad said, "Can you get up? Can you here me?"

Champ nodded slowly then he pushed himself up.

"OW!" Champ screamed and he fell to the ground.

After a few more tests, the Toad figured out that at least one of his legs was broken and the other one could possibly be broken also.

Kooper: "Champ is like the coolest guy to hang around with. I hope he is okay."

Flavio: "Please say that Champ is okay, Please say it, Please say that Champ will be fine."

"So is Champ going to be okay," Jeff asked.

"I am afraid not," the Toad said. Everyone gasped.

"So you guys are officially taking Champ out of the game since his legs are really injured and need to be taken care of immediately."

The Toad nodded. A few of his workers put Champ, who was crying, into a stretcher.

"See yah (Sniffs) guys," Champ said.

"Bye Champ," Everyone said. Champ was taken into a truck and then left.

Goombaria: "After Champ leaves, Waitress ends up crying her heart out."

Waitress had a puddle of Water below Waitress, Kooper hugged her. It was then silent until Jeff spoke.

"I'm going to cancel this challenge," Jeff said, "Check tomorrow morning for tree mail. You can grab your stuff and head back to camp."

Everyone left, all sad.

**Water Night 17**

Even though the Water Tribe didn't lose someone, they were all upset.

Goombella: "I think we were all shocked that Champ was taken out of the game. Even though we weren't on the same tribe, we are friends in the real world and I am really worried for him and even scared for him."

"Don't worry Waitress," Kooper said, "Cham-"

"CHAMP WAS MY BEST FRIEND!" Waitress said crying her eyes out.

"Maybe you should go to bed," Goombaria suggested. Everyone else agreed, including waitress. Then she went to bed.

"Do you think Champ will be okay," Goombella asked.

"I think," Sammer said. And then he paused.

"I think that him being taken out was the best thing for him," Kooper finished, "His legs could have got worse if he stayed."

Sammer nodded.

**Jade Day 18**

It was completely silent last night at the Jade Camp and in the morning, Bombette was the bravest to go and get tree mail, the note inside said:

"_Champ has been officially taken out of the game, so there will be no tribal council tonight."_

"That sucks," Bombette said and she went to show everyone the note at camp.

Bombette: "Losing Champ is like losing a part of the family. We are all going to miss Champ and we all hope he is okay."

"I'm going to miss him," Flavio said with a tear coming down his face.

"I am too," Mimi said softly.

"I miss him already," Doopliss said

Doopliss: "I miss him because he's a fun person to hang around with and he was a strong person on our team, however, I am happy that he is gone because he would be a huge threat when he merged and now I have a better chance at winning immunity since I probably could beat a lot of people out here in physical challenges."

Lakilester was on the beach all alone. He couldn't believe what happened.

Lakilester: "Losing Champ sucks. I've lost most of my friends out here and I'm the only original Water who is on the Jade Tribe. I'm a bit scared. What if we don't merge? I might be gone next. I have Mimi and Flavio but I don't trust them 100%."

Lakilester didn't move until Dinner.

**Water Evening 18**

Waitress didn't move in her bed that morning she was so upset. She got up that afternoon.

Waitress: "Right now, I wish I could quit this game. I miss Champ so much, even though we were on different tribes. I saw him almost every day. I don't think I'm going to end up being in this game much longer."

"Hey Waitress," Kooper said to her that evening.

"Hey Kooper," waitress said, "You want to go on a walk on the beach?"

"Sure," Kooper said.

Kooper and waitress walked on the beach looking at shells, rocks, and dead starfishes.

Goombella, Goombaria and Sammer were talking.

"So," Goombaria said, "Only ten of us remain."

"I can't believe that," Sammer said.

"Neither can I," Goombella said, "I wonder if we are merging?"

"You never know," Sammer said.

Goombaira: "Ten of us remain. I can't believe that and in 21 more days, only two of us will be left and this game isn't going to be easy anymore."

The sun went down and the episode came to an end.

Champ: "This game has been crazy and it sucked that I got injured, but I wasn't here for the money anyway, I was here for the adventure and I ended up getting that. Thanks everyone and good luck."

_Next Time on Survivor,_

_It happens,_

"Drop your buffs," Jeff said.

_And the game is getting tougher,_

"We should re-align."

"One of us needs to win immunity."

"I am not going home yet."

**AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY THAT THE IMMUNITY CHALLENGE WAS CONFUSING AND I ESPECIALLY WANT TO APOLOGIZE TO ALL OF THE CHAMP FANGIRLS (I CAN THINK OF ONE RIGHT NOW) SO WHAT PLACE DO YOU THINK EVERYONE WILL COME IN? STAY TUNED! AND PLEASE REVIEW. (I HIT THE 50 MARK AND THAT'S SO COOL SO THANKS EVERYONE)**


	8. Drop Your Buffs!

**READ THE LAST EPISODE JUST TO MAKE SURE YOU DIDN'T MISS IT! IT IS REALLY IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ IT! If you didn't read it, go and read it, review it (Optional) then read this one! I hope you like it!**

_18 days ago, 18 Survivors decided to compete for the million dollar prize, by Day 15, Vivian, Saffron, Nastasia, Dimentio, Flint, General Guy, and Sushie have all been voted out._

_Most of the people voted out were all on the water tribe, two of them were once on the Jade tribe, then were switched to the Water tribe, and two people have been on the Jade tribe all the way through, then they were voted out._

_Last time, the Water Tribe was feeling more confident and the Jade tribe was shrinking,_

Kooper: "If we win today's challenge, our tribe will probably win immunity."

_At the reward challenge, the reward was HUGE!_

Jeff uncovered the reward, "Letters from home."

Everyone cheered.

_At the end, Waitress ended up making Champ give up the needle,_

"I'm going to take it if that's okay," Champ said.

"I thought you didn't even miss home," Waitress said.

Champ's eyes widen for a minute and then he did let go of it. Waitress grabbed it and gave it to Jeff.

_So with that,_

"WATER WINS REWARD," Jeff yelled.

_Back at Jade, they were all shocked,_

"Wow," Mimi said to Flavio, "I'm shocked that we lost."

Flavio: "Most of us thought it would be a 7-3 advantage when we merged, we lost Sushie making it 6-4. If we lose one more then we'll be tied when we merge."

_At the immunity challenge, the first injury happened,_

"Champ are you okay?" Jeff asked.

"…ow…no."

"EVERYONE!" Jeff screamed, "STOP MOVING! MEDICAL IMMEDIATELY,"

Mimi: "(Jaw Drops) I can't believe this is happening (Now in tears) I don't want Champ to leave."

Waitress: (In tears)"Why out of all people in the world did Champ get injured? He doesn't deserve to be injured. It's not fair!"

"So you guys are officially taking Champ out of the game since his legs are really injured and need to be taken care of immediately."

The Toad nodded. A few of his workers put Champ, who was crying, into a stretcher.

_Because of that, no tribe was sent to tribal council, with the merge coming up, all are going to face the hardest battle yet, surviving on their own. Ten are left, who will be voted out tonight?_

**Jade: Bombette, Doopliss, Flavio, Lakilester, Mimi**

**Water: Goombaria, Goombella, Kooper, Sammer Waitress**

**Jade Morning 19**

"TREE MAIL!" Flavio yelled that morning. Everyone ran up to Flavio that morning as he read the letter.

"_Today's a big day; all of you are about half way done with your journey. Meet me at the Reward Challenge area and take these two boxes with you."_

Flavio shook the two boxes.

"I wonder what is in them," Lakilester questioned.

"I hope we merge today. It sucks now that Champ is gone and the rest of my old tribe is on the Water Tribe. Even though Mimi and Flavio are on my side, Goombella and Sammer might want the four water tribe members out. I don't know, anything could happen."

"Do you think we are merging?" Doopliss asked Bombette.

"I hope so," Bombette said beck, "I don't want to align with Water, but if Water align with the Mimi/Sammer/Goombella/Flavio alliance, we might be going home next."

Bombette: "Doopliss and I are the outcasts in this tribe, so might be the next two voted out, unless Mimi, Sammer, Goombella, and Flavio are actually nice people and vote out someone from water!"

**Water Day 19**

"we have to take these keys to today's reward challenge," Goombaria said showing everyone the two keys.

"I wonder what they are for." Goombella asked.

"Maybe one contains new buffs," Kooper cheered.

"I hope so," Sammer said. Waitress nodded.

Waitress: "I have a feeling that we are merging. But I also know that I won't last long, if there are some mental challenges that are going to happen once we merge, they will find me as a HUGE threat and take me out. I am positive."

**Reward Challenge**

Both tribes came into the reward challenge area. The Jade Tribe had the two boxes and the Water Tribe had the two keys. Jeff was there also.

"Welcome," Jeff said, "I asked both tribes to bring two of the same object may I have them please?"

Flavio gave Jeff the two boxes and Goombaria gave Jeff the two keys.

"Next," Jeff said, "Drop your buffs!"

Everyone cheered as they all dropped there buffs.

"You guys are now one tribe," Jeff said, "And your tribe color is orange!"

"Sweet!" Kooper cheered.

Everyone put on there buffs.

"Before you guys feast," Jeff aid, "We will have our reward challenge, or maybe it's a bad reward challenge. Only two people can take the offer whoever wants to can open the box and read the note inside, something good, or something bad could be inside. Anyone want to open one?"

No one spoke for a minute, but then someone stepped forward.

Sammer.

Sammer: "What's the worst thing that could happen. Anyway, a TRUE Survivor takes risk, AI might be the sole survivor. Who knows?"

Sammer took one of the keys and opened the right box. Inside a note said:

"_**Congrats, you are the leader of the new tribe; you may pick what camp you guys stay at!"**_

"Sweet!" Sammer said.

Sammer: "That is sweet! I always feel like I was right for the job and now I got the role. I'm not going to be lazy just because I have the role, but I'll help out people if they need help!"

"Anyone want to open the next box?" Jeff asked.

"I will," Kooper said, "It's probably something bad, but who knows."

Kooper toom the key and opened the left box and the note inside said:

"**You get to pick the name of the tribe. Everyone does the flag but you get to pick the name.**

**If-"**Kooper stopped, "That's it."

Kooper: "Even though I probably won't do it since a Survivors don't play idols. There was a clue to the hidden immunity idol. I don't want people knowing that there is a clue. I'll read it later and I MIGHT go look for it, (Pauses) even though I said I won't, (Pauses) YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

"You guys can go feast," Jeff said.

Everyone ran as fast as they could to a table with Pizza, Bread, Fruit, Drinks, and Brownies.

"This looks tasty!" Mimi cheered.

"I'm so happy we merged," Goombaria smiled.

"Me too," Lakilester cheered. He took a pizza slice and ate in after 2 minutes!

"Hey Sammer," Bombette said to him, "What camp are we going to stay at?"

"Well," Sammer said, "Both camps have ups and downs but I decided that we are going to stay at the Jade Tribe Camp.

There were a few cheers and a few disappointments.

Goombella: "I am so happy that I'm going home to Jade! I missed it since the day we switched tribes."

Goombaria: "I'll miss camp. It's been a great home for the first 18 days, and now it is time to move on."

"You guys ready to go?" Sammer asked.

"Sure," Everyone else said.

Everyone then headed to the new Jade Tribe Camp with their orange buff on.

**Merged Tribe Day 19**

The merged tribe arrived at the old Jade Tribe Camp.

"Yay," Goombella said, "I am finally back at my old missed home!"

"Wow!" Waitress smiled, "This place is amazing!"

Waitress: "I don't miss the Water Tribe Camp at all. This camp is the coolest camp yet in the history of Survivor camps! The lake is a far walk, but at least there is a river!"

"Hey guys," Kooper said, "Could we gather around?"

Everyone did so.

"I have 2 ideas to name this tribe. The first one is Aval Aval, which is LavaLava backwards. And Magmal, The word Magma with an L in the end."

"I like Aval Aval," Flavio said.

"Me too," Bombette said.

"Me three!' Lakilester said.

"If you want the name to be Aval Aval say I!" Kooper said.

"I" Everyone said at once.

"Okay," Kooper said, "Let's make the flag!" He handed out paintbrushes and everyone started painting.

"We should make a huge volcano," Mimi suggested.

"Great Idea," Doopliss said.

Doopliss: "The. Flag. Looks. Awesome! Especially the volcano Mimi and I did!"

"It looks great!" Kooper said looking at the flag.

Kooper: "Once we finished the flag, everyone split up and started re-aligning! It was quite obvious also!"

"It's great to see you again," Sammer said hugging Mimi.

"I wish you and Goombella stayed here," Flavio said.

"Same here," Goombella laughed.

"So," Mimi said, "Should we all re-align again since we are all back together?"

"Okay," Sammer said, "Who do we take out?"

"I want Doopliss and Bombette out," Mimi said, "Bue if we take one of them out, the other will align with the water. So are best bet is to pretend that we are on Bombette and Doopliss's side and take Water out. Then take out Doopliss, and Bombette! And then we win!"

"Perfect Plan," Flavio cheered.

Flavio: "We aren't stupid, and we won't let The Water Tribe make it to the end. They don't deserve to make it to the end. I mean, we won more challenges then Kooper, Goombaria, and Waitress! I'm not going to take people who aren't cool and didn't try as hard into the final 4. That's not going to happen."

"I am happy I am not alone anymore," Lakilester said to Goombaria, "Mimi and Flavio did align with me, but I don't know if that alliance will last long."

"I want Doopliss out," Goombaria said, "But since Waitress is annoying sometimes, I'd like her off this island also."

"Let's just take out Doopliss," Lakilester said.

"FINE!" Goombaria complained.

"Lets just hope he doesn't win immunity," Lakilester said.

Goombaria nodded.

**Aval Aval Night 19**

Waitress: "So for our first night here at Jade Camp, myself, Doopliss, Mimi, and Kooper decided to do a play of the first 19 days here!"

Mimi shape shift into Saffron and Doopliss shape shift into Dimentio. Kooper was Jeff and Waitress was just a camper.

"SHUT UP SAFFRON!" Doopliss yelled.

"I only asked if you wanted salad," Mimi said.

"YOUR GOING HOME BECAUSE YOU SAID THOSE RUDE WORDS!" Doopliss yelled.

"I didn't say anything rud-"

"Saffron," Kooper said, "Dimentio has spoken!"

Everyone laughed.

Sammer: "The play was really funny. And no one was worried about the upcoming immunity challenge or Tribal Council. It was a fun night."

"Hey General Guy," Waitress said, "Why didn't you eat that cookie?"

"Because I'm an idiot that wants to go to Exile Island," Doopliss said as General Guy.

Goombaria: "General Guy was an idiot, and everyone could probably agree with that! (Laughs) I'll never forget that moment."

**Aval Aval Day 20**

Goombaria got tree mail this morning, the note said:

"_Touch your toes, balance on one foot, and raise your right arm. Did you do these things, because Simon didn't say so!"_

"I love Simon says," Goombaria said in an exciting tone!

Goombaria: "I'd like to win today's challenge. Especially since it's the first merge immunity challenge! However, 1/10 isn't a big number. Or is it?"

**Immunity Challenge**

The ten remaining survivors went to the immunity challenge area. Jeff was there waiting for them.

"Welcome to your first individual immunity challenge," Jeff said, "Since I have the true idol, we can set that aside, and take out the immunity necklace."

Jeff showed them a gold necklace with a few feathers on it.

"For today's challenge, we will play Simon says, you guys should already know how to play it, but if Simon didn't say so and that includes talking when I didn't ask you to do it. I'll cut a rope and you'll fall into the water. Last one standing wins immunity. Let's get started."

Everyone was on a platform.

"Simon says clap your hands." Everyone did it.

"Simon says do it again." Everyone did it.

"And do it again."

SPLASH

"Simon didn't say so Lakilester."

"Darn," Lakilester said.

**10 minutes later**

"Everyone got a piece of cake, right?"

"Right!"

SPLASH

"Goombella is out," Jeff said.

"I'm an idiot," Goombella complained.

"Simon said take a bite of the cake," everyone did that.

"Take another," no one moved.

"Good Job!"

"Thanks"

SPLASH

"Goombaria is out," Jeff said.

**Challenge Time- 45 minutes.**

"Simon says put your hand on your head." Everyone did so.

"You can put it down now."

SPLASH

"Kooper is out land so is Mimi which leaves Sammer, Flavio, Waitress, Bombette, and Doopliss."

Kooper: "I really was hoping to win today's challenge because I'm afraid one of us waters will be sent home and I'm positive it won't be Lakilester."

**Challenge Time- 1 Hour, 20 minutes**

"Simon says close your eyes." Everyone did so.

"Simon says open your eyes."

"Now close them really fast."

SPLASH

"Flavio is out," Jeff yelled.

**Challenge Time- 1 hour, 31 minutes**

"I want you to pick up the pencil that is on the platform," Jeff said. No one picked it up.

"Simon says to pick it up," Jeff said. Everyone picked it up.

"Never mind put it down."

SPLASH

"Bombette and Doopliss are both out leaving Sammer and Waitress."

**Challenge Time- 2 Hours, 7 minutes**

"Simon says touch your head," Both people left did so.

"Now touch your toes."

SPLASH

"Waitress is out SAMMER WINS IMMUNITY!"

Waitress was upset and Sammer smiled.

Waitress: "I can't believe I lost. I'll probably be eliminated now just for making one simple mistake. I should have thrown the challenge away because now, I'm a threat to some."

Sammer: "Winning the first immunity challenge means a lot. Yes, it makes me more of a threat, butr I know that it won't be me going home tomorrow night."

Jeff put the necklace on Sammer.

"Congrats Sammer," Jeff said, "For the rest of you. One of you will be going home! You guys can head on back to camp."

Doopliss: "I'm a bit worried that it will be me going home tomorrow night, but I hope it isn't and it's someone from the Water Tribe."

**Aval Aval Day 21**

Kooper was the first one up. He decided to read the rest of the note he found in the box.

"_If you go to the Jade Camp, here's the clue for the hidden immunity idol there!_

_The idol isn't easy to find but if you look hard you will find it. It's near the river and it isn't in a tree, perhaps under a rock, or in a bush."_

"I'll look for it tomorrow," Kooper said to himself, "But Survivor's don't play idols."

Kooper: "I hope I'm safe tomorrow or I might be the laziest Survivor ever since I decided not to look for the idol."

Later that day, Doopliss and Bombette were chatting.

"My vote is based on who did well in the last challenge," Doopliss said, "Which is Waitress."

"So am I!" Bombette said, "And I'm quite surprised she last this far in the game."

Bombette: "Waitress should go home, I'm surprised she made it this far. Lakilester did mention that she was a target at most tribal councils."

"Who are you voting out tonight," Waitress asked Kooper.

"Doopliss," he said, "I'm surprised he made it this far in the game."

"Me too."

Waitress: "So the plan is we take out Doopliss tonight then next time we take out Bombette, then we'll convince Mimi or Flavio to vote out Sammer, easy enough. Or if we find the idol!"

"Were taking out Doopliss," Lakilester said, "Is that okay?"

Mimi was sitting on a huge rock thinking for a minute.

"I'll talk to everyone else," Mimi said.

"Okay thanks."

Mimi: "I don't mind taking out Doopliss and I don't mind taking out Waitress, what's the smarter move?"

"They want to take Doopliss out," Mimi said to Sammer, Goombella, and Flavio.

"I don't care who we take out," Flavio said, "As long as it isn't one of us."

"But who is it going to be," Goombella asked.

"Decisions, Decisions," Sammer mumbled to himself.

Sammer: "I honestly don't know what to do at this point. I really don't care who goes and who stays as long as are alliance is four until the end."

**Tribal Council**

The ten survivors arrived at tribal council. Jeff was already there. Once they arrived, they all took a seat.

"Welcome," Jeff said, "So Flavio, what is this tribes name?"

"Aval Aval," Flavio said, "LavaLava Backwards."

"Goombaria," Jeff said, "After staying at one camp for 18 days then moving to a new camp, how did you feel about that?"

"I was nervous at first but I really love the camp," Goombaria said.

"Kooper almost half of the people are gone, do you think you can beat the other half?"

"I think if I try really hard then yes." Kooper said.

"Mimi, who do you trust in this game?"

"I trust about everyone who was on my tribe once," Mimi said.

"So I'm guessing you're going to vote for Waitress, Kooper, or Goombaria?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Waitress if you can bring one person back into the game, who would it be?"

"Champ," Waitress said, "I almost quit because of him."

A few people were surprised.

"But you aren't right?"

"Oh no," Waitress said, "I'm going to try to win."

Doopliss whispered to Bombette, "Saying that she wanted to quit and saying she will try are going to cost her the game."

Bombette nodded.

"It is time to vote, Sammer you are up."

…

Votes:

Doopliss: You don't deserve to be here since you wanted to quit, and you did well in the last challenge (Waitress)

Waitress: Sorry Doopliss, I don't know you well and I don't want to know you at all (Doopliss)

Goombella: I honestly have nothing to say about you (?)

…

"I'll tally the votes," Jeff said.

Waitress was nervous.

Doopliss was nervous.

Kooper was nervous.

When Jeff came back, he asked about the idol, but no one moved.

"Once I read the votes, the decision is final, the person with the highest amount of votes will be asked to leave immediately, and I'll read them."

"First vote, Doopliss." His eyes widen.

"Doopliss, two Doopliss,"

"Waitress, one Waitress," Waitress put her head down.

"Doopliss, three Doopliss,"

"Doopliss, that's four Doopliss, 2 votes Waitress."

"Waitress, that's three Waitress," Kooper, Lakilester, and Goombaria stared at the old Jade Tribe.

"Waitress, that's four Waitress."

"Waitress, 5 votes Waitress, oopliss, that's four Doopliss, 2 votes Waitress."

"Waitress, that's three Waitress," Kooper, Lakilester, and Goombaria stared at the old Jade Tribe.

"Waitress, that's four Waitress."

"Waitress, 5 votes Waitress, 4 votes Doopliss, one vote left."

"The 8th person voted out of Survivor: LavaLava Island, Waitress, 6 votes is enough, you need to hand me your torch."

"Oh well," Waitress said hugging her tribe and then giving her torch to Jeff.

"Waitress," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Waitress's torch, "Time for you to go."

"Peace Out Guys," Waitress said leaving tribal council.

"Congratulations," Jeff said, "The next seven people voted out will be the Jury, leaving two of you. Get a goodnight sleep, grab your stuff and head back to camp"

Everyone left.

Waitress: "I'm a bit surprised I got voted out, but I am also happy I made it this far, I got a vote every tribal except one so I was an underdog. So I'm proud of myself. GO WATER TRIBE! Beat the Jade Tribe. Now Peace Out!"

_Vote Count,_

_Waitress: Mimi, Goombella, Flavio, Sammer, Doopliss, Bombette_

_Doopliss: Waitress, Kooper, Lakilester, Goombaria_

…_._

_Next time on Survivor_

_The Water Tribe is down to three._

"I can't believe there is only three Waters left," Kooper said.

"We are pretty lucky if you ask me," Goombella said.

"I don't think we will last long though," Lakilester said.

And Lakilester might be right.

"We should take them out," Flavio said to Goombella.

Goombella nodded.

Doopliss: "I'm going to make sure that I don't get voted out and someone else does!"

**I loved writing Waitress's character! I'm going to miss her. It was really supposed to be Vivian voted out at the Merge and Waitress being the First one voted out, but I changed it.**

**The next episode should be done around the time Survivor: Nicaragua will premiere!**

**Please Review!**


	9. Samimbellavio

**Authors Note: So the merge happened last episode and over half are gone! Hope you enjoy this episode. And I have HUGE announcements I hope that everyone who reads this (And who doesn't read it but is a big Survivor fan) read it, thank you :D**

_Previously on Survivor_

_The two tribes merge into one tribe,_

Jeff said, "Drop your buffs!"

_Sammer ended up winning the right to be the tribe leader and Kooper had the right to name the tribe._

_Kooper named the tribe Aval Aval which was LavaLava backwards,_

"Okay," Kooper said, "Let's make the flag!" He handed out paintbrushes and everyone started painting.

"We should make a huge volcano," Mimi suggested.

"Great Idea," Doopliss said.

_Alliances that were broken due to the Tribal Switch were reformed._

Kooper: "Once we finished the flag, everyone split up and started re-aligning! It was quite obvious also!"

"So," Mimi said, "Should we all re-align again since we are all back together?"

"Okay," Sammer said, "Who do we take out?"

_At the immunity challenge, each person competed for immunity_

"Simon says clap your hands again." Everyone did it.

"And do it again."

SPLASH

_And at the end…._

"Now touch your toes."

SPLASH

"Waitress is out SAMMER WINS IMMUNITY!"

_Back at camp, a few people were worried_

Doopliss: "I'm a bit worried that it will be me going home tomorrow night, but I hope it isn't and it's someone from the Water Tribe."

_And some had a hard time making a…_

"Decisions, Decisions," Sammer mumbled to himself.

_But at tribal council, Waitress didn't make the jury and was the next one voted out._

"Waitress," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Waitress's torch.

_9 are left, who will be voted out tonight?_

**Aval Aval: Bombette, Doopliss, Flavio, Goombaria, Goombella, Kooper, Lakilester, Mimi, Sammer**

**Aval Aval Night 21**

"Congrats," Sammer said that night, "We are part of the jury."

"That's so cool," Mimi said.

"I know," Flavio said.

Flavio: "I think the original Water Tribe was a bit shocked that we took Waitress out last night, none of us liked her, and she was good at the last challenge. Bombette and Flavio think they'll be safe until the final 6, but they aren't!"

"I was a bit surprised that Waitress was voted out," Lakilester said to Goombaria and Kooper.

"I was too," Goombaria said, "If we're lucky though, Doopliss or Bombette will be gone next time."

"But they aren't idiots," Kooper said, "It's very lucky that we will be the next three gone."

Lakilester nodded.

Kooper: "I kind of hope the four of them (Sammer, Mimi, Goombella and Flavio) are idiots and do voted Doopliss out, then Bombette, and then one of them votes out everyone else!"

"I'm so happy we both survived for two more days," Bombette said to Doopliss.

"We will last longer than that," Doopliss said, "We take out Lakilester next, and then Kooper, and then Goombaria!"

"Hey," Bombette said, "We could also take out the Samimbellavio alliance."

"The what?"

"Sammer, Mimi, Goombella and Flavio!"

"Do you think they will side with us?"

"Let's talk to them tomorrow."

Doopliss: "I'm not giving up yet Survivor fans; I have a few more tricks up my sleeve."

**Aval Aval Morning 22**

That morning, Doopliss went up to Lakilester.

"Bombette and I were talking about aligning with you, Kooper, and Goombaria to take out the Samimbellvio alliance."

"How do I know if you're tricking me just like Bombette did last time?" Lakilester said.

"I'm not," Doopliss said, "I swear that I am not. I swear ON MY LIFE!"

Lakilester: "If someone says that they're usually tricking you. I've seen people play this game before, it's not easy, and he could be telling the truth for all we know."

"Kooper," Mimi said, "We are really sorry we took out Waitress, we only wanted to fool Doopliss so he-"

"Really?" Kooper said.

"Yeah," Mimi said, "I'm serious! I swear I'm telling the truth."

Kooper shrugged, "Okay."

Kooper: "I still don't trust Mimi 100% yet but I'll trust her now since she might help me get into the finals. And she annoys people sometimes since she talks a lot so maybe one day, she'll talk a lot and get voted out."

Tree mail that morning said:

"_The challenge could be easy, but can be difficult, chose the right caller and you might do well and get this reward!"_

Reward Challenge

The nine remaining Survivors met Jeff at the reward challenge area.

"Hi guys," Jeff said, "For today's challenge, you will be working in three teams of three. The whole team will win the reward instead of one person. Your team will go on a boat and choose one person to tell the other two people who paddle to that island," Jeff pointed to the island," The first one to get there wins reward, you want to know what you are playing for?'

Everyone nodded

"The winning team will get to go and have a picnic. There will be a ton of fresh food. In addition, the winning team will send one person from any team to Exile Island. Let's draw for teams and get started."

… …

Team 1: Lakilester, Goombella, Doopliss

Team 2: Mimi, Kooper, Sammer

Team 3: Flavio, Bombette, Goombaria

… …

"Lakilester, Mimi, and Flavio are the callers and everyone else is blind-folded," Jeff said, "Survivors ready… GO!"

"Start paddling," Flavio said.

"GO FORWARD!" Lakilester yelled.

"Just paddle," Mimi said.

Everyone did what the caller asked. Soon, Lakilester's group was slowly turning the wrong way.

"Doopliss," Lakilester said, "Don't move, Goombella, you keep on going!"

Goombella listened but Doopliss didn't.

"DOOPLISS!" Lakilester yelled, "DO YOU HAVE HEARING PROBLEMS! I SAID STOP!"

Meanwhile, team two and three were doing great.

"We've got to turn," Mimi said, "So Kooper, you stop and Sammer, you keep on going."

Kooper and Sammer did what asked.

"Stop Bombette," Flavio said.

"What about me?" Goombaria asked.

"You keep on going," Flavio said.

The two teams were fighting to win.

"We can do this!"

"Let's go faster."

"We can pass them."

"We made it!"

"SAMMER, MIMI, AND KOOPER WINS REWARD!" Jeff yelled. The three were happy to win the first merge reward challenge.

Sammer: "Sweet! Two challenges in a row. I hope to continue my streak and win three, but I doubt it, yet again, anything is possible."

"Congrats," Jeff said, "You guys need to pick one person who will be sent to Exile Island. Who will that person be?"

The three people talked for a minute and made a decision.

"We will send Flavio," Mimi said.

Flavio nodded and took the map.

"See yah," Flavio said.

"See yah Flavio," Everyone else yelled.

"Mimi, Kooper, Sammer," Jeff said, "Follow me, everyone else can head back to camp."

Everyone left.

Goombella: "I'm positive they sent Flavio to find the clue to the hidden immunity idol! Why else would they?

**Reward Day 22**

Mimi, Sammer, and Kooper followed Jeff to a HUGE picnic area, there was a waterfall and there was already a picnic blanket and on it was sandwiches and Chicken Wings and Brownies.

"Yum!" Sammer said, "Finally, good food!"

"I agree," Mimi laughed.

"Me too," Kooper said.

Kooper: "Even though this isn't the best reward yet, I'm happy we get to eat, even though food is usually a popular reward, we get tired of the same old stuff back at camp."

"Kooper," Sammer said, "We are sorry about what happened."

"Its fine," Kooper said, "I hope we do get to align and take out Doopliss." Kooper put a Chicken wing in his mouth, "THIS IS GREAT!"

"They look tasty," Mimi said putting one in her mouth, "I LOVE THIS!"

Mimi: "Don't tell anyone, but I did take some later back to camp for Goombella. She really enjoyed it and told me thanks!"

**Exile Island Night 22**

Flavio arrived at Exile Island, out of the two jars, (Clue or Apple) he took the clue.

He read it out loud to himself: _"The idol isn't here. It's back at the Jade Camp. It's near the river, and it's in a wet area with a puddle next to the location if nothing gets moved."_

"Hmm…." Flavio said, "This one might be a bit tricky."

Flavio: "The idol is very important in this game, it could affect whether you are in the final 2 or not. Anything could happen though."

Flavio started to build a fire.

Flavio: "Tonight, I need a good night sleep, which I should be doing right now. Good night!"

**Aval Aval Night 22**

Mimi, Sammer, and Kooper came back and everyone was by the campfire.

"So how was your time?" Goombaria asked.

"It was okay," Kooper said.

"Nothing much happened except we ate," Mimi said.

"Well that's cool," Bombette said.

Bombette: "Usually, every talks about their time, but they didn't really talk about their time. Maybe the food wasn't good or something, but they were lucky they won in the first place."

"I'm going to go to bed," Lakilester said leaving, "Night everyone."

"Good Night!"

Lakilester: "I want to get a good night sleep since I want to win tomorrows immunity challenge so I don't get sent home. I hope that I win."

**Aval Aval Day 23**

Goombella and Mimi got Tree mail that morning and the note said.

"_Racing in the jungle might be easy, but if you don't know what you are looking for, then it will be hard!"_

"Oh joy," Goombella said.

Goombella: "Doopliss wants to win and so does Lakilester really bad. And everyone else wants to win too, so the question is, who will win?"

**Immunity Challenge**

The eight survivors came in. Jeff was already waiting there for them.

"And now let's bring in Flavio returning from Exile Island," Jeff said. Flavio came in. He wasn't tired at all and he wasn't dirty at all.

"Are you ready for today's challenge," Jeff asked. Everyone nodded.

"First things first," Jeff said, "Sammer, you need to give it up!"

Sammer gave the necklace to Jeff.

"Immunity is back up for grabs, "Jeff said, "Today's challenge is simple but will take awhile. I hid a very valuable object in the jungle. There is a red line to let you guys know that it isn't past that area. The first person to find it wins immunity. I'll give you a minute to think and then we will start."

Everyone took a minute and then Jeff said.

"Survivor's ready…. GO!"

Everyone ran out into the jungle, looking for the object.

Doopliss: "This object could be anywhere. That's what is going to be very difficult about this challenge."

Bombette: "Everyone wants to earn the immunity necklace, but whoever gets it first wins."

Goombaria ended up tripping on a rock.

"Ow," Goombaria said, "I hate you rock!"

Kooper found a river in the jungle and started looking in there, but then came across the red line.

"Shoot," Kooper said who left that area.

Sammer and Mimi were looking at trees, and then the both saw the tribe Idol there and Lakilester saw it too. All of them started to climb the tree. Lakilester though was flying up to the tree. Sammer wasw climbing fast and before Lakilester could touch; he grabbed his cloud and pushed it away so Sammer could get the idol.

"SAMMER WINS IMMUNITY!"

"Yes," Sammer cheered, he was happy he won. Lakilester was bummed out.

Lakilester: "SO CLOSE! If it wasn't for Sammer I would have won, I already know that it will probably be me going so I'll just go pack my bags. I had a great time here anyway."

Jeff gave the necklace to Sammer.

"Congrats," Jeff said, "For the rest of you, one of you will become the first member of the Jury, so you can grab your stuff and head back to camp."

Everyone left.

Goombaria: "I'm a bit nervous for Kooper, Lakilester and I tonight since we are positive it will be one of us. There is a slight chance we could align with the "Samimbellvio" alliance, but we might not. I'm scared for once."

**Aval Aval Day 23**

It was quiet for most of the afternoon, it wasn't raining, but it was very cold with a gust of wind every so often. Goombaria, Kooper, and Lakilester were in the shelter.

"This is sad," Goombaria said, "Do you think that we'll all be here tomorrow?"

"I don't want to be the first jury member," Lakilester said.

"I don't either," Kooper said, "So with that said, we take out Doopliss tonight, agree?"

"Agree." Goombaria said, "I'm going to go for a walk. See yah!" Goombaria left.

"I'm going to go chat with Mimi," Lakilester said getting up leaving Kooper in the shelter.

Kooper: "They aren't idiots, so the chances are slim, they are doing the right thing taken out one of us, its part of the game, maybe next time, I'll play a different way!"

Meanwhile, Doopliss and Bombette were talking a walk.

"We go for Lakilester tonight," Doopliss said, "Okay?"

"Fine," Bombette said, "However, they aren't getting fooled by are tricks."

"We still have time," Doopliss said.

Bombette: "I trust Doopliss and I know he will try his best to stay in this game along with myself. We both want to win this bad."

Doopliss went up to Goombella.

"You aren't voting for me right?" Doopliss asked.

"No," Goombella said.

"Okay good," Doopliss said, "We are voting Lakilester and if you do betray one of us, the other will get rid of one of you guys. Okay?"

"Okay," Goombella said.

Goombella: "I don't know yet who we are going to vote for, it's between Doopliss and Lakilester, whp's weaker, who would be easier to beat, who deserves to stay in? So many questions."

"This is going to be a hard decision," Mimi said.

"I don't know which way is better," Sammer said. Flavio nodded.

"Let's take a vote," Goombella said, "And I'll vote first."

**Tribal Council**

The nine remaining contestants arrived at tribal council and Jeff was already there waiting. Once they all arrived they all took a seat.

"Welcome," Jeff said, "Doopliss, half of the Survivor's are eliminated from the game, has this game got tougher and tougher every time someone has been voted out?"

"Yeah," Doopliss answered, "There's less people and if someone betrays you, you are in huge risk that time, and even though it might be easier to win challenges, that's only half of survivors, there's the social game also."

"Goombella, do you agree?"

"Yes I do agree with Doopliss," Goombella said, "Just because you win challenges doesn't mean you will win survivor. And just because you make all the alliances doesn't mean you're going to win Survivor."

"Mimi, have you ever betrayed an alliance before?"

"I have," Mimi said, "and it was because of the tribal switch, if that didn't happen the final 9 could have been different tonight."

"Kooper, has Mimi ever backstabbed you before?"

"Yes," Kooper said, "But she did it for a good reason."

"Which was?"

"She had to backstab one alliance and she decided to stay with her tribe, yes, I'm mad but I'll forgive her and move on."

"Do you think she'll vote you out tonight?"

"She could go a few ways Jeff, and one is voting me out."

"Lakilester, are you nervous tonight?"

"Defiantly," Lakilester said, "I expect to go tonight, but who knows?"

"It is now time to vote," Jeff said, "Sammer, your up."

… …

Votes:

Bombette: "Sorry Lakilester, I think you did an amazing job in this game, but sadly, you have to go tonight. Sorry. (Lakilester)

Lakilester: Doopliss, I never found you a smart or strong guy, I doubt you'll win if you get voted out of not, and I think Bombette is nicer then you. See you on the jury side." (Doopliss)

Doopliss: "The Water Tribe needs to go ASAP! And you're the next one to go." (Lakilester)

Flavio: "You played a great game, but you were already the next one in line. See yah!" (?)

… ….

"I'll tally the votes," Jeff said.

Lakilester was shaken.

Goombaria wasn't looking up.

Doopliss was staring in space.

Koopers hands were moving a lot.

"If anybody has the idol and wants to play it, please do so now."

No one moved.

"I'll read the votes," Jeff said, "first vote….. Lakilester." Lakilester gave a weak smile.

"Doopliss, one vote Doopliss." Doopliss wasn't shocked.

"Doopliss, two votes Doopliss," Doopliss rolled his eyes.

"Lakilester, 2 Lakilester, 2 Doopliss." Lakilester grabbed his bag.

"Doopliss, 3 votes Doopliss."

"Good luck," Kooper whispered to Lakilester.

"You'll do well without me," he whispered back.

"Next vote….. DOOPLISS!"

Everyone was shocked. Especially Bombette and Doopliss.

"Oh snap." Doopliss said.

"9th person voted out of Survivor: LavaLava Island and the first member of the jury," Jeff said, "Doopliss, five votes is enough, you need to hand me your torch."

"Wow," Doopliss said, "I can't believe I was fooled, but you will get revenge, remember that!" He handed his torch to Jeff.

"Doopliss," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Doopliss's torch and Doopliss left tribal.

"That was a surprising vote," Jeff said, "Can't wait to see what happens, you can grab your stuff and head back to camp."

Everyone left.

Doopliss: "Wow! I was shocked, I expected the Sammimbellvio Alliance to take out Lakilester, oh well, I did a great job and I can't wait to see what happens when I yell at the final 2 for betraying me. Now as Dimentio says, Ciao!

_Votes:_

_Doopliss: Goombaria, Kooper, Lakilester, Sammer, Goombella, Mimi, Flavio_

_Lakilester: Doopliss, Bombette_

… ….

_Next time on Survivor,_

_Bombette is the last of her alliance,_

Bombette: "There is only one member left of the Suslissette (Sushie, Doopliss, and Bombette) alliance and that person is me."

_A new person joins the Water Alliance,_

"I kind of want to join you guys."

"Really?"

_And a rough challenge could cost someone the game._

"You have to walk on these fast underwater treadmills," Jeff said.

"Wow," Kooper said.

Kooper: "This won't be easy."

**Authors Note: Poor Doopliss, but luckily, he made the jury. Anyway, now here is the announcement.**

**.net/forum/Survivor_Authors_Vs_Authors/80500/**

***test the link* If it doesn't work, go to my stories, then at the top, go to my forums (Next to Profile) then go to Authors Vs. Authors Survivor**

**The link in front of you (You'll need to copy and paste) leads to a fun adventure. A SURVIVOR GAME :D :D It won't start until a get a good amount of people. Even if you don't read this fic, but you're a fan of survivor, come and compete. **

**The winner will get an AWESOME PRIZE (One includes a Virtual Million Dollars)**


	10. I am ready for ANYTHING

_Previously on Survivor,_

_The Water Tribe now panics after Waitress was sent home_

"But they aren't idiots," Kooper said, "We'll probably be gone next."

Lakilester nodded.

Goombaria: "We are doomed."

_But Mimi told Kooper they were okay._

"Kooper," Mimi said, "We are really sorry we took out Waitress, we only wanted to fool Doopliss so he-"

"Really?" Kooper said.

_But it didn't go well…_

Kooper: "I still don't trust Mimi 100% yet."

_At the reward challenge, a team did poorly,_

"Doopliss," Lakilester said, "Don't move, Goombella, you keep on going!"

Goombella listened but Doopliss didn't.

"DOOPLISS!" Lakilester yelled, "DO YOU HAVE HEARING PROBLEMS! I SAID STOP!"

_And Kooper, Mimi, and Sammer won reward, a picnic!_

Sammer: "Sweet! Two challenges in a row. I hope to continue my streak and win three, but I doubt it, yet again, anything is possible."

_And Flavio was sent to Exile._

Flavio started to build a fire.

Flavio: "Tonight, I need a good night sleep, which I should be doing right now."

_At immunity, it was a close race…_

Sammer and Mimi were looking at trees, and then the both saw the tribe Idol there and Lakilester saw it too. All of them started to climb the tree.

_And at the end…_

"SAMMER WINS IMMUNITY!"

At camp, people were hoping to make good decisions.

"I don't either," Kooper said, "So with that said, we take out Doopliss tonight, agree?"

"Agree." Goombaria said.

"We go for Lakilester tonight," Doopliss said, "Okay?"

"Fine," Bombette said.

"This is going to be a hard decision," Mimi said.

"I don't know which way is better," Sammer said. Flavio nodded.

"Let's take a vote," Goombella said, "And I'll vote first."

_And at the end… the majority of the Samimbellvio alliance wanted Doopliss out, and he became Jury member number 1._

"Doopliss," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Doopliss's torch.

_8 are left, who will be voted out tonight?_

**Aval Aval: Bombette, Flavio, Goombaria, Goombella, Kooper, Lakilester, Mimi, Sammer**

**Aval Aval Night 23**

Everyone returned from tribal council. Bombette was really upset.

Bombette: "It really sucks that Doopliss was voted out. I am the last of the Sushlissette alliance. I was hoping that we'd both survive another night, but now, I have to fight for myself and not anyone else."

"So now we know that we can trust the others," Goombaria said to Kooper and Lakilester.

"Yeah," Kooper said, "We need to take Bombette then someone else out of the game and then we've got the numbers."

"We can do this," Lakilester said.

Lakilester: "My goal is for myself, Kooper, and Goombaria to get into the final 3. It's going to be a challenge, but we can do it."

"I am happy Doopliss is gone," Sammer said, "Now Bombette will have to go before she switches."

"I hope she doesn't switch," Goombella said with a worried look on her face.

"We'll be fine," Flavio said, "I expect the four of us to go to the finals!"

"Yeah," Mimi said with a weak smile.

Mimi: "This game has been quite an adventure and for some reason, I have a feeling I'll be voted out no matter what happens, even though I believe I played a good game. With that said, I may want to try a few new things since this game is getting harder."

"I'm going to go to bed," Flavio said.

"Me too," Sammer said, "Night everyone."

"Night Flavio and Sammer," Goombella said.

Mimi and Goombella talked a bit around the campfire, and then went to bed.

**Aval Aval Day 24**

Flavio got up that morning and decided to go looking for the hidden immunity idol.

Flavio: "I really want that idol. With the idol in my hands, I am guaranteed to go farther in this game. Like, final 4 far."

Flavio went to the river and looked under some rocks, hoping he would find the idol.

"Come on," Flavio panicked as he noticed Kooper getting up.

"Darn," Flavio said knowing that if Kooper saw him he would start looking. So Flavio stopped and headed back to camp.

Flavio: "I'll try later when no one is around."

Later that morning, Bombette went to get tree mail. The note said:

"We are going to do a Survivor First, have an individual combined reward and immunity challenge! It'll be tomorrow so enjoy the weather and get a good night rest so tomorrow, you do your best."

"FINALLY!" Bombette cheered, "Something that rhymes."

Bombette: "Tomorrow is a big day. I need immunity bad, and I hope the reward is good. If I don't have immunity tomorrow, I'll be gone, it's a 99% chance I'll go and 1% I'll stay."

Bombette showed the letter to everyone she got at tree mail.

"Reward and Immunity?" Goombella questioned, "I didn't expect that to happen."

"Neither did I," Sammer said, "But look at the sky, it's so nice."

"Yeah," Kooper said, "One of the best days yet."

Goombaria: "I am so happy that the sky is blue, the ocean is clear and" A big bang of thunder is heard, "Are you kidding me?"

"What happened to the amazing weather," Lakilester said in the shelter. Everyone else was in it too.

"thhhiiiissss suuuccckkksss," Mimi said shivering she was cold.

Sammer was upset since he missed the nice weather already.

Sammer: "This really sucks; I hope it isn't like this all day. We'll see what will happen."

"Hey guys," Kooper shouted, "Look!"

Kooper saw Jeff coming. He had an umbrella so he wasn't wet.

"Hey guys," Jeff said, "This is why the challenge is now combined, so the challenge is tomorrow. But I want you guys to pick one person to do a favor. You have 5 minutes to decide."

The tribe huddled up.

"Anyone want to volunteer?" Sammer asked the tribe.

"I'll do it," Goombaria volunteered.

"I'm okay doing it also," Sammer said, "But since Goombaria volunteered first she could do it. Everyone okay with that?"

"Yeah," Bombette said, "I'm cool with that."

"Me too," Mimi said.

"Okay," Sammer said and then Sammer turned to Jeff, "We decided on Goombaria."

"Goombaria," Jeff said, "You must go to Exile but the shelter ther is built for you along with a fire."

Goombaria's jaw dropped.

Goombaria: "Is this a joke? I have to walk a few miles in the rain and arrive at exile. Ugh!"

"Here's a map," Jeff said, "Sorry that you have a long walk."

Goombaria sighed, and then left the camp.

"See you all tomorrow," Jeff said, and then he left along with Goombaria.

Everyone then went back into the shelter.

"So what do we do?" Lakilester asked.

"Noting," Mimi said upset.

Everyone then was in the shelter, no one was talking, strategizing, or looking for the idol.

Goombella: "It's going to be a LONG day."

**Exile Island Evening 24**

"Thank god I finally got here," Goombaria complained who was soaking yet and was frezzing. Luckily, the shelter was water proof and the fire was huge.

"Hallelujah," Goombaria cheered going in the shelter.

Goombaria: "It's way better than I thought. And I noticed the two jars in the regular spot."

The Jars said: Clue, or Apple.

"I'm going with Apple," Goombaria said to herself. She opened the jar, took the apple and then went back to her water proof shelter.

"I love this fire," Goombaria said sitting near it, "I feel bad for everyone else though."

Goombaria then went to bed early that night.

**Aval Aval Tribe Night 24**

Goombella was sleeping.

Goombella: "Last night was boring."

Lakilester was sleeping.

Lakilester: "I hate the rain and thunder."

Sammer was sleeping.

Sammer: "It wasn't a fun night."

Bombette was sleeping.

Bombette: "One of the worst nights yet."

Flavio was sleeping.

Flavio: "I don't want to talk about it I hated it so much."

Mimi was sleeping.

Mimi: "I think everyone fell asleep."

Kooper was sleeping, but then woke up for 5 seconds then fell asleep.

Kooper: "It sucked."

**Aval Aval Tribe Day 25**

"Hey guys," Sammer shouted that morning. The sky was blue again.

"YAY!" Mimi cheered, "Blue skies are the best. We now can enjoy ourselves."

Mimi: "Todays a big day, we've got a big challenge and I want to win this challenge, I don't think anyone sees me as a strong compeititor so I have to show them that I can win, and that's why I want to win."

Sammer: "Winning challenges guarantee me farther in the game, I'm already a threat as it is but I really need to win this one because the more a threat I become, the more amount of people will align with me."

"You guys ready?" Kooper asked Lakilester, Goombella, Flavio, and Bombette.

"Yup!" Goombella said, "I'll go get Mimi and Sammer.

"Let's go," Bombette said who was leading the tribe to the immunity challenge area.

Bombette: "I'm shaking I'm so nervous, but I am ready for ANYTHING!"

The seven members (8-Goombaria) headed to the Immunity Challenge area.

**Exile island Day 25**

Goombaria slept well that night.

Goombaria: "Having a good sleep was a HUGE advantage, hopefully, that will help me in the next immunity challenge."

"See you later Exile," Goombaria said, "I'm positive I'll return." And then Goombaria left to the immunity challenge area.

**Reward and Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in," Jeff yelled. The seven members of the Ava Aval Tribe came in.

"And now let's bring in Goombaria who is returning from Exile island."

Goombaria came into the immunity challenge area.

"How was your time?" Kooper asked.

"It was good," Goombaria said, "A water proof shelter and a warm fire."

About half of the crowds jaw dropped.

Flavio: "Wow. Just Wow. Goombaria is lucky."

Bombette: "Knowing that Goombaria was in a nice shelter probably means she got a good night sleep and her chances of winning are high."

"Are you guys ready," Jeff asked. Everyone nodded, "Good. First things first, Sammer, I'll need the necklace."

Sammer gave Jeff the necklace back.

"Immunity is back up for grabs," Jeff said, "for today's challenge, you will be walking on underwater treadmills in the ocean."

"Interesting…" Kooper said.

"Cool!" Sammer cheered.

"They are slow at first but then go faster and faster. If you fall into the water, you are out, the last one left standing, wins immunity, a 1 in 8th shot in winning the million coins. They will also get a reward which I will announce later. Let's get started."

The eight survivors were now on the water treadmills.

"Survivors, Ready, Go!"

All the treadmills turned on and then everyone started walking slowly.

"This challenge may take awhile," Jeff said.

"Yes it will," Lakilester agreed.

"This is actually hard," Sammer said.

"Really?" Mimi asked, "Well that's a first."

_**Half an Hour Later**_

"I'll speed things up," Jeff said speeding everyones treadmill.

"It's hard to walk underwater," Goombaria complained.

"I expect a guy to win," Kooper said honestly.

"I hope a girl wins," Bombette said.

"UGH!" Someone said, "This is hard and I'm going to fall of any minute. And they were right!"

"Goombaria is out of the challenge," Jeff said.

"I didn't expect that," Flavio said.

Goombella: "That's one person gone, 7 remain."

_**Total Challenge Time- 1 Hour, 1 minute**_

"Time to speed things up," Jeff said increasing the speed big time.

"Oh great," many panicked.

"This is going to be hard," Sammer said who was walking fast.

Someone then fell of the treadmill.

"Flavio is out of the challenge," Jeff said and Flavio got on shore.

Mimi was struggling along with Bombette, Lakilester, and Goombella.

Soon someone else fell into the water.

"Mimi is out of the challenge," Jeff said, "That leaves 5 people."

"Darn," Mimi cried, "I wanted this win."

Then someone else fell in.

"Lakilester is out of the challenge," Jeff said, "That leaves four people."

Goombella and Bombette were not struggling anymore, Kooper was struggling a bit and Sammer was walking fast.

"I don't think I'll last longer," Kooper said, "I'm surprised your doing well Goombella."

"So am I," she said, 'I expected to be gone first."

Kooper then fell off the treadmill.

"Kooper is out," Jeff said, "We are down to three people: Goombella, Bombette, and Sammer."

All three of them lastest a bit longer, so long where Jeff had to speed the treadmill again.

Challenge Time- 2 hours, 14 minutes

"This challenge's been awhile," Bombette said.

"Yeah," Goombella said.

"It's on," Sammer said.

The three continued walking and then one of them tripped and fell off the treadmill.

"Sammer is out," Jeff said, "Leaving two girls."

"Are you serious?" Sammer said upset he lost.

Sammer: "I am now on a losing streak of one, but that's now as bad as everyone else's streak."

Goombella and Bombette were going fast. Neither wanted to lose.

"I'm stil shocked I am doing this well," Goombella said.

"Me too," Bombette said, "Didn't expect it."

And just then one of them fell in.

"Bombette is out… GOOMBELLA WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

"I won a physical challenge?" Goombella asked in complete shocked, "I can't believe it."

Goombella: "I honestly didn't expect to win. It's my first win and I am one of the only two people to wear this necklace. I don't know what else to say I am so happy."

"Here's the necklace," Jeff said giving it to Goombella.

"Thanks Jeff," she said putting it on.

"Now heres your reward, you stay here for 20 minutes with another person and eat this HUGE cake."

"Wow!" Goombella cheered.

"Who do you wish to have it with?"

"I'll pick Mimi." Goombella smiled. Mimi hugged Goombella

"As for the rest of you," Jeff said, "Tribal Council. You can grab your stuff and head back to camp."

Flavio: "It's obvious Bombette will go tonight, she's never been in an alliance and is the outsider of the camp. My alliance also promised her final 8 and she got into the final 8 spot."

**Reward Day 25**

"Thanks for choosing me," Mimi smiled.

"You're welcome," Goombella said, "Now let's enjoy this huge cake for 20 minutes."

"I wish it was longer," Mimi said taking a bite from it.

Mimi: "I am really happy that Goombella choose me for this reward, especially since I love cake."

"We are eating like pigs," Goombella laughed.

"Yeah," Mimi said laughing also.

Goombella: "Mimi and I are great friends, but she's worried that she won't win, but I'm taking her to the final 2 for sure."

"One minute left," Mimi said eating as much cake as possible.

Goombella took one last bite also and then they headed back to camp.

**Aval Aval Tribe Day 35**

Everyone except Mimi and Goombella arrived at camp. Flavio and Sammer went out into the jungle.

"I'm surprised Goombella won but I'm happy for her also," Flavio said.

"Me too," Sammer said, "But at least Bombette didn't win it."

"Once Bombette is gone," Flavio said, "Our alliance is good to go."

Sammer nodded.

Sammer: "Tonight, the plan is Bombette goes, she could possibly flip any minute, we cannot have that happen."

Bombette was at the river sitting by the water alone, watching the cheep cheeps swim in the river and all the other aquatic creatures. And she wasn't worried about anything.

Bombette: "I'm voting Sammer tonight, he's way to big of a threat, most likely, it will be me going home tonight but we'll see. I'm not going to talk to anyone though because I don't want everyone to vote me off right away."

Kooper, Lakilester, and Goombaria were chatting.

"So tonight is Bombette?" Goombaria asked.

"I don't want her to go," Lakilester said.

"Really?" Kooper asked, "Who do you want gone?"

"Sammer. He's a HUGE threat, what if this is the only time we could vote him out?"

"Your right," Goombaria said.

Lakilester: "I like Sammer, but he'll win if we don't vote him out tonight, so tonight, my vote is going towards Sammer. It's the best choice."

Goombella and Mimi got back from the reward.

"How was your time?" Sammer asked.

"It was okay," Mimi said, "I wish it was a tad bit longer."

"Yeah," Goombella said. Mimi then left while Goombella chatted.

"So," Goombella said, "Is it Bombette tonight?"

"It is," Sammer said.

Goombella: "I feel bad doing this, but it has to be done."

Mimi meanwhile was chatting with Lakilester and Kooper. (Goombaria was somewhere else)

"I've been thinking." Mimi said, "That I want to align with your alliance."

"Are you serious?" Lakilester.

Mimi nodded, "I already have a feeling that I'm not going to last long no matter what happens and this is a game and I want to try new things just in case I return for another season."

"Okay," Kooper said, "If you are fine taking out Sammer."

"Not Sammer." Mimi complained, "Can it be Bombette tonight and Sammer later?"

"I'm sorry," Lakilester said, "But it may be are only chance."

Lakilester: "It's great Mimi wants to align but is she willing to vote out Sammer, we'll see."

Mimi: "Sammer and I have been buddies all the way, I would have been fine with Flavio or Bombette, if I do align with them, this will be my hardest decision yet. I don't know what to do!"

**Tribal Council**

The eight remaining survivors arrived at Exile island, Jeff was already there. They all took there seat once they arrived.

"And now let's bring in the members of the Jury," Jeff said…

"Doopliss who was voted out at the last tribal council,"

Doopliss was wearing a black top hat with a blue tie. He wasn't happy to be sitting on the jury either.

"So Goombella, were you shocked that you won immunity?"

"I was really surprised," Goombella said, "I didn't expect to win today's challenge."

"Kooper, are you now a bit afraid of Goombella because she won."

"No," Kooper said, "I'm not afraid of anyone."

"Goombaria, do you fear anyone in this game?"

"Sammer because he's a beast at challenges," Goombaria said and Sammer laughed.

"Sammer, do you think that because you lost a challenge you will be voted out tonight."

"I don't think so," Sammer said, "It's obvious who will go tonight!"

"Bombette, is he talking about you since you lost your alliance member last time."

"I think so," Bombette said, "I hope I don't go home since I enjoy it out here. Sammer in my opinion is more of a threat than me."

"Lakilester, is the Water Alliance targets?"

"I believe so," Lakilester said.

"Flavio, who do you think won't go home tonight?"

"I don't think Goombella will go home since she won but I believe everyone else is at risk."

"It is now time to vote, Sammer, you are up."

… … …

Votes:

Sammer: You're the last of an alliance and the last one to go, see you on the Jury side (Bombette)

Bombette: "This wasn't a hard choice. (Sammer)

Mimi: You played a great game but it needs to end tonight. Sorry. (?)

… … …

"I'll tally the votes," Jeff said.

Mimi was looking at the stars.

Bombette was shaking.

Kooper was looking around.

Sammer was a tiny bit nervous.

When Jeff got back he said, "If anyone has the idol and wants to play it, now will be the time to do so."

No one spoke.

"Very well," Jeff said, "I'll read the votes.

"First vote, Bombette." Bombette gave a weak smile.

"Next vote, Sammer." Sammer knew it was Bombette's vote.

"Sammer, two votes Sammer." Sammer was a bit surprised.

"Bombette, that's 2 Bombette, 2 Sammer." Doopliss was smiling on the jury side.

"Bombette, that's 3 Bombette."

"Sammer, 3 votes Sammer."

"Sammer, four votes Sammer, three votes Bombette, one vote left."

"There's going to be a tie tonight," Sammer said.

"Yup," Flavio said and the Water are making a bad choice.

"10th Person voted out of survivor: lavaLava Island and the second member of the jury… SAMMER!"

"Wow," Sammer said.

"Five votes are enough you need to hand me your torch," Jeff said.

"Whoever voted for me," Sammer said, "You made a smart choice."

Mimi smiled when he said that because she expected some mean words.

"Sammer," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Sammer's torch, "Time for you to go."

"See yah," Sammer said leaving tribal.

"So the strongest member is gone," Jeff said, "The Jade Tribe is dissolving, will it continue? Grab your stuff and head back to camp."

Everyone left.

Sammer: "I'm not surprised actually, I had a feeling someone would swap, which was a smart thing since I was a huge threat, I don't want to cause drama so I think the person made a smart move, even though it sucked someone from my tribe switched."

… …

Votes:

Sammer: Goombaria, Kooper, Lakilester, Bombette, Mimi

Bombette: Sammer, Flavio, Goombella

… …

_Next time on Survivor, _

"I found envelopes in tree mail," Mimi said.

"It's the Survivor auction!" Goombaria cheered.

_One person gets emotional._

"OH MY GOSH!" the person had a ton of tears down there face.

_And Samimbelvio turns to Mimbelvio_

"I know it was you that took out Sammer," Flavio said.

"I'm sorry," Mimi said.

Flavio: "Mimi wont win this game, so she might be the next to go."

**Authors Note: So that's the end of King Sammer who was voted out. And my survivor game is still going on, out of 16 people, only TWO REMAIN! Charz456 and Irwegwert. **

**And I can't believe I got 69 reviews! Thanks everyone :D**


	11. I don't want to go any time soon

_Previously on Survivor,_

_Bombette get's worried since she lost her alliance,_

Bombette: "It really sucks that Doopliss was voted out. I am the last of the Sushlissette alliance."

_Flavio searches for the idol, but doesn't find it,_

"Darn," Flavio said knowing that if Kooper saw him he would start looking.

Flavio: "I'll try later when no one is around."

Jeff said to the campers that there would be a combined challenge and he wanted them to enjoy the weather.

Goombaria: "I am so happy that the sky is blue, the ocean is clear and" A big bang of thunder is heard, "Are you kidding me?"

_Goombaria was also sent to Exile since Jeff asked for a volunteer,_

"I'll do it," Goombaria volunteered not knowing what it was.

"Goombaria," Jeff said, "You must go to Exile but the shelter there is built for you along with a fire."

Goombaria's jaw dropped upset she would have to walk in the rain.

_At camp, no one talked, but slept._

_At the immunity Challenge everyone had to walk on Underwater Treadmills,_

"Goombaria is out of the challenge," Jeff said.

"Flavio is out of the challenge," Jeff said.

"Mimi is out of the challenge," Jeff said, "That leaves 5 people."

"Lakilester is out of the challenge," Jeff said, "That leaves four people."

_In the end, it was a hard battle between Bombette, Kooper, Sammer, and Goombella,_

Kooper then fell off the treadmill.

Sammer tripped and fell off the treadmill.

Bombette fell off the treadmill

"GOOMBELLA WINS IOMMUNITY!" Jeff yelled.

Goombella took Mimi on her reward which was a place where they had 20 minutes to eat a cake.

_At camp, two people were targets,_

"So we go for Bombette tonight?" Goombella asked.

Sammer nodded.

Bombette: "I'm voting Sammer since he's a threat."

"I think it's better if we take out Sammer," Lakilester said, "What do you think?"

_And Mimi thought about switching._

"I was thinking about joining you guys," Mimi said.

_And at the end, Mimi did side with the Water alliance and Samimbellvio became Mimbellvio._

"Sammer," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Sammer's torch.

_7 are left, who will be voted out tonight?_

**Aval Aval: Bombette, Flavio, Goombaria, Goombella, Kooper, Lakilester, Mimi**

**Aval Aval Day 26**

Bombette: "I was so lucky to survive longer in this game, I really expected to leave the game and become a Jury Member. Sammer didn't even expect it which was the funny part, but he'll be missed.

Goombella, Flavio, and Mimi were chatting by the shelter.

"I know it was you that betrayed us," Flavio said looking at Mimi, "Don't do it again or you will be the next one to go."

Mimi nodded, "We can take Lakilester or Bombette out next."

"Either one is fine with me," Goombella said, "We can take Kooper and Goombaria later!"

"We can get them out of here soon, but yeah, lets worry about the others first," Flavio replied.

Flavio: "I'm a bit worried that she will take out myself or Goombella next, but if she does, she'll go home next no doubt, she's playing the game which I like about her, but if she plays it to well, she'll have to go before she gets to the end."

Goombella, Kooper, and Lakilester were chatting under a small tree.

"So who is more of a threat, Goombella, Mimi, Flavio, or Bombette," Kooper asked.

"Not Flavio," Goombaria said, "We should take him to the final 4 since he is the weakest out of the whole group. He's the one that is to most likely lose the rest of the challenges. So I say we take out Bombette or Goombella next."

Goombaria: "Flavio will most likely be in the final 4 unless something happens that causes us to change votes."

"Hey guys," Bombette yelled running to Lakilester, Kooper, and Goombaria.

"Guess what was in treemail," Bombette smiled.

"No way?" Goombaria cheered.

"YES! FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS FOR EACH OF US!"

Kooper: "SWEET! I finally get to eat some food that isn't tasteless. I am so excited for the auction to start."

"Guess what we got?" Bombette asked Mimi, Flavio, and Goombella.

"I don't know," Mimi said confused, "What did we get?"

"We got MONEY!" Bombette shrieked.

"SWEET!" Goombella cheered.

"Awesome," Flavio said.

Flavio: "I hope there's a ton of things to bid on because I'm ready to have REAL food!"

"Are you guy's ready?" Lakilester asked everyone.

"YUP!" Everyone shouted, "Let's go."

The tribe left camp and headed to the auction center.

**Survivor Auction**

Jeff already set up the whole auction so once everyone arrived, he could start.

Everyone came into the auction with smiles on their faces.

"Welcome," Jeff said, "To the Survivor Auction!"

Everyone cheered.

"Here are the rules: After the first person bids, if you want to continue, it must be more than 20. You cannot share money, and you may not share food. Now let's begin."

Jeff got the first item, "First item," Jeff said uncovering it, "Grilled Cheese Sandwich with Tomato Soup and Chocolate Milk."

"Since you added chocolate milk," Kooper said, "I'll do 40."

"I'lll do 60!" Lakilester said.

"80!" Mimi yelled.

"100," Lakilester shouted.

"120!" Kooper said.

"120 going once, twice, SOLD to Kooper."

Kooper gave jeff the money.

"I can't wait," Kooper said getting his grilled cheese sandwich and putting it into his mouth.

"YUM!" Kooper said excited and took his to his seat.

"Next item," Jeff said grabbing it, "Will remain covered."

"60," Goombaria said.

"80," Lakilester spoke.

"100," Flavio said.

"120," Goombaria said.

"140," Bombette shouted.

"160," Flavio bid.

"160 going once, twice, SOLD to Flavio."

"I hope it's good," Flavio said giving his money to Jeff.

Jeff uncovered the item, "A LavaLava Pizza with seaweed at the cheese, and pieces of Shark and Squid as the toppings."

"Ew." Goombaria said.

"It looks great!" Flavio cheered taking a bite, "And it is good also."

"You have an advantage since you love ocean food," Goombella laughed.

"Next item," Jeff announced, "Is a clue to the hidden immunity idol."

"20," Goombella said.

"40," Goombaria told Jeff.

"60," Flavio said. Goombaria, Goombella, and no one else bid.

"60 dollars for a clue?" Jeff asked, "That's cheep going once, twice, SOLD!" Jeff banged his hammer, "to Flavio."

Flavio got up after biting his pizza and then he got the clue from Jeff.

"Next item," Jeff said uncovering the item, "A hamburger with curly fries."

"120," Goombaria said.

"140," Lakilester said.

"160!" Bombette yelled.

"180," Lakilester shouted.

"200," Bombette bid.

"I'll do 220," Lakilester shouted.

"Go ahead," Bombette sighed.

"220 going once, twice, SOLD to Lakilester," Jeff shouted.

"Does it come with ketchup and mustard," Lakilester asked Jeff when he got up to the table.

"Yup!" Jeff smiled giving the hamburger and fries to him.

"That's awesome," Lakilester smiled taking a bite of his hamburger.

"Next item," Jeff said, "You will win a new outfit to take back to camp after the auction."

"180," Mimi shouted first.

"200," Goombella said.

"You can have it," Mimi said, "My closet is full anyway."

"200 to Goombella going once, twice, SOLD!"

Jeff got the money from Goombella and Jeff gave Goombella a green outfit for her.

"That'll look nice on you," Bombette smiled.

"Next item," Jeff announced, "Will be a mystery."

"100," Mimi shouted.

"120," Bombette said.

"140," Kooper bid.

"160," Goombaria said.

"180," Lakilester said.

"200," Bombette said.

"I'll jump to 300!" Mimi bid. Everyone looked at her.

"300 going once, twice, SOLD to Mimi for 300 dollars."

Mimi gave Jeff the money, "I hope it is good."

"Go open that box over there," Jeff said to Mimi.

Mimi went over to the box and opened it.

"OH MY GOSH!" Mimi screamed. Mimi's sister Gigi was in the box. Gigi got out and hugged Mimi.

Mimi: "I started crying. I was so glad to see my sister since I missed her so much when I was gone."

"You and Gigi will get to spend a while together at Exile Island," Jeff said giving Mimi the map to Exile, "You guys can head there now."

"Bye guys," Mimi shouted.

"Bye Mimi," Everyone said. A couple of people were a bit upset.

Goombaria: "It was hard for me to see Mimi seeing her sister. I miss my brother and my dad so much I wish I could see them." (Starts Crying)

Lakilester: "Yeah, I am a bit upset that I didn't get to see my girl friend, she is the only one I care about, but Mimi was lucky and I wasn't."

"The Auction is over," Jeff yelled, "You can grab your stuff and head back to camp."

**Exile Island Evening 26**

Mimi and Gigi arrived at Exile Island.

"We get this whole place to ourselves," Mimi cheered.

"That's great!" Gigi smiled.

"I know," Mimi said, "So how's it at home."

Mimi: "Gigi is my only main connection from here to my house. I miss everyone else, but I glad she was the one to came."

"So enough about me," Gigi said, "How is it here?"

"It's great," Mimi said, "I don't know how much longer I'll last but I believe I can outlast one or two more."

"I bet you'll be in the final 2," Gigi smiled.

The two sisters talked for the rest of the evening and night, neither slept.

**Aval Aval Night 26**

The six other survivors's returned.

"So what did you think of the auction," Kooper said.

"I wish I got that last reward," Lakilester admitted, "I miss my home."

"So did I," Goombaria said.

Kooper: "We all wish that we could see someone we knew, but sadly, only one could come. I can;'t wait to see my friends and family when I return though, but I'll enjoy my time out here while it lasts."

"So we can't really talk to Mimi," Flavio said, "And I wonder what my clue says."

"Let's read it," Goombella said as Flavio opened and read it in the dark.

"_Look around in the rocks..."_ I already did that, "_for the puddle. It only appears when it rains, a red dot on a rock will tell you your close, but a black dot will tell you that you are looking the wrong way."_

Flavio read it over a few times, "I'll look for it tomorrow, night Goombella."

"Night Flavio!" Goombella said.

Goombella: "Flavio needs that idol, I don't need the idol. He should get it since he deserves it, but we'll look for it tomorrow."

**Aval Aval Day 27**

Flavio was the first one up. Goombella got up a little bit after.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Let's go," Flavio said.

Flavio and Goombella got out of the shelter and went to the river.

"So we need to look for an area with rocks and possibly a place where a puddle could be," Goombella said.

"You are smart!" Flavio said, "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem," Goombella smiled.

Flavio: "I just hope no one else see's me looking for the idol or else they could possibly get it."

Bombette was the next one awake.

"Hey," Bombette said to herself, "Is that Flavio and what is he doing?"

Bombette: "I suspect that Flavio is looking for the idol. So I decided to go see for myself."

"Oh no Bombette is coming," Goombella said.

"Darn," Flavio pouted.

"I see the rock," Goombella whispered. Flavio headed over.

"This looks like a place where a puddle could be," He said lifting a few rocks. He saw the idol and quickly grabbed it and hoped that Bombette didn't see it.

"What are you guys doing?" Bombette asked.

"Goombella lost her ring," Flavio lied, "And we were looking for it."

"Really?" Bombette said, "I never saw Goombella wear a ring before but whatever." And then Bombette left.

"Phew," Goombella said.

Flavio: "The idol is now mine, which is sweet!"

**Exile Island Day 27**

"Well," Gigi said, "I have to go now."

"Tell everyone I said hi," Mimi said hugging Gigi.

"I'll see you soon!" Gigi yelled as she left.

Mimi: "The Immunity Challenge is next and I'm ready. I may not win, but I'll do my best."

Mimi then left Exile Island.

Aval Aval Day 27

Kooper, Lakilester, and Goombaria went to get tree mail for that day. The note said:

"Do you best, you don't need to bowl, but you'll need the skills to bowl."

"BOWLING!" Goombaria cheered, "Something I am good at."

Lakilester: "I feel weak since I haven't won a single challenge yet. I don't want to be weak, so I'll need to prove myself and win the next challenge."

Immunity Challenge

The six survivors went to the immunity challenge area to do the next challenge.

"Welcome," Jeff said, "Let's bring in Mimi returning from Exile Island."

Mimi came in, she was in a good and tired mood.

"Are you ready for today's immunity challenge?" Everyone nodded, "First thing's first, Goombella, I'll need it back."

Goombella gave Jeff the idol.

"Immunity is back up for grabs," Jeff said, "For today's challenge, you will take five turns each to knock down as many pins you can, there are 50 pins you have to knock. After each person does that the top 3 will move on to the final round where they will have to knock down 50 or as many as they can the first person to knock down fifty pins or as many as they can after 5 turns wins immunity. Let's get started."

Goombella went first. Her first time going was good and she got 24 pins down, then she got 8 more and there was a split, she then got 10 pins leaving 8 to go, she got none her fourth try and got 2 her fifth.

1st- Goombella- 46 After 5 Turns

Bombette was next, she got 30 her first try, then she got 10 her second try, 5 her third try, and then she got five her fourth

1st Bombette- 50 after 4 Truns

Lakilester was next, he got 40 down his first turn which he was shocked about, and then got 9 his second, and then missed the last pin his third try, but got it his forth try.

Tied- Lakilester and Bombette- 50 after 4 turns

Next was Kooper who wasn't good at all, he got 10 his first try and his second and then 6 the rest of his turns.

Kooper- OUT- 33 after 5 turns

Mimi was the next to go, she got 30 her first try but the second third and forth she only got 5 and then got 0 her next turn and was out of the challenge by one pin.

Tied- Lakilester and Bombette- 50 after 4 turns

3rd- Goombella- 46 After 5 Turns

OUT- Kooper, Mimi

Flavio was next, he got 10 every single turn, and Goombella was out of the challenge.

3rd- Flavio- 50 after 5 turns

Goombaria had to get 50 in less then 5 turns, her first two turns were great with 20's both times, then when she tried again she only got 3 her next turn and her forth turn she got 5.

"Noo," Goombaria cried.

OUT- Goombaria

Flavio, Bombette, and Lakilester moved on to the final round.

Bombette went first she got 25 her first turn. Her second turn she got 15 and her third turn she got 8. Her forth turn she missed the two remaining pins and her last turn she did also.

1st- Bombette- 48 Pins

Flavio was next. He did REALLLY REALLLY good his first turn hitting forty out of the fifty pins. His next turn he got 5 out of the ten left and his third turn, he got the other 5.

1st- Flavio- 50 after 3 turns

Lakilester went up next taking his time he bowled and he got…. 49 out of the 50 pins which was amazing. If he missed the next pin, he would go into a tie breaker if he got it the turn after that, but Lakilester didn't miss!

"LAKILESTER WINS IMMUNITY!" Jeff shouted.

Lakilester was so excited he finally won a challenge.

Lakilester: "It was about time I won a challenge. Now I can go back to camp and not worry about going home."

Jeff gave the necklace to Lakilester.

"Congrats Lakilester," Jeff said, "Everyone else, tomorrow night, one of you will go home. I'll see you then, you can grab your stuff and head back to camp."

Bombette: "Flavio, I believe, has the idol; he was lying about Goombella having the ring and such. I'm positive he does, and if I'm wrong, then I may not be the smartest survivor."

**Aval Aval Night 27**

The seven survivors returned.

"Congrats on your win Lakilester," Mimi said to him.

"Thanks," Lakilester said.

"You deserved it," Kooper smiled.

Kooper: "Kooper does deserve it, he hasn't won a challenge yet so he does deserve a prize, and it's immunity. Now, Goombaria should be the next one to win reward or immunity."

"I'm so tired," Goombaria sighed.

"So am I," Flavio said.

"Me too," Bombette said.

"I'm goiung to stay up a bit," Goombella said.

Bombette, Flavio, Goombaria, and Lakilester went to bed, while Kooper, Mimi, and Goombella stayed awake.

Goombella: "I am still surprised I have made it this far in the game, I expected to like quit day 9 or something like that. I don't want to go any time soon since I've came this far."

"It's so warm out here," Kooper smiled.

"Yeah," Mimi said, "It's great!"

Mimi: "Tonight wasn't like "I want so and so out." It was more calm and peaceful. Just the way I like it."

**Aval Aval Day 28**

Everyone slept in that morning, but in the afternoon, everyone start scrambling in making decisions.

"S tonight," Bombette said to Kooper, "Has to be Flavio."

"Why?" Kooper asked.

"Because I'm positive Flavio has the idol."

Kooper's jaw dropped.

Kooper: "This is shocking news, my alliance will have to hear about this."

Bombette then went up to Kooper.

"I heard that Kooper found the idol," Bombette whispered to Flavio.

"Really?" Flavio asked, "Then should we get him out."

Bombette nodded.

Flavio: "Bombette doesn't know that I have the idol which is a good thing. Now I have to talk to Kooper."

Bombette: "My plans never work, but who knows, this one could be the best plan yet!"

"So Flavio it is," Goombaria said to Kooper and Lakilester. Flavio came over to them.

"Bombette said that you have the idol," Flavio said, "Is that true?"

"NO!" Kooper said confused, "She said YOU have it."

"What? I don't have the idol!"

'You don't," Goombaria asked.

Goombaria: "That's a bit surprising. I thought he would have the idol, but Bombette could be lying. I heard that she lied to Lakilester before, and now she may be trying it on Kooper."

"I'm taking Bombette out anyway," Flavio said, "See yah later." Flavio then left.

"Maybe we should kick out Bombette from our alliance," Kooper suggested, "We don't need her anymore."

"But Flavio could be lying," Lakilester said.

"Or Bombette could be!" Goombaria shouted.

Goombaria: "I honestly don't know who to trust. Who should I trust? Who do I trust? And who doesn't trust me?"

**Tribal Council**

The seven survivors arrived at tribal council. Jeff was already there like usual.

"And now let's bring in the members of the Jury," Jeff said.

"Doopliss…"

Doopliss was wearing some creepy jester hat with a rainbow tie.

"And Sammer who was voted out at the last tribal council,"

Sammer had on a blue robe and a green crown. Both of them took a seat on the Jury side.

"So Lakilester, were you shocked that you won immunity?"

"Oh yeah," Lakilester said, "I didn't think I would be winning immunity. And getting 49 out of the fifty on my first try? That's what surprised me."

"Flavio, are you a bit upset you didn't win?"

"Yeah," Flavio said, "I wanted to win a challenge, but Lakilester beat me to it."

"Mimi, what was your reaction when you saw your sister?"

"I was shocked," Mimi said, "I was so glad to finally see someone I trust all my life,m but I kind of felt bad for everyone else."

"Why?"

"Because they didn't get to see anyone."

"Goombaria, speaking of trust, who do you trust the most?"

"The two people who I trust the most would be Lakilester and Kooper since we were a tribe day 1. Aznd surprisingly, we weren't in the same alliances on day 1."

"Bombette, what is your vote based on?"

"Threats, and Alliances," Bombette said.

"It is time to vote, Goombella, you are up."

…. ….

Votes:

Bombette: "You have the idol, you need to flush it out." (Flavio)

Flavio: "You are a great player, but it's your time to go." (Bombette)

Goombaria: "Liars are always the first to go, but if you are innocent, this may be the worst move yet." (?)

…. ….

"I'll tally the votes," Jeff announced.

Kooper was nervous.

Flavio was nervous.

Bombette was nervous.

When Jeff returned he asked about the hidden immunity idol. Bombette looked at Kooper, who looked at Flavio who looked at Kooper. But no one played it.

"I'll read the votes," Jeff said.

"First vote… Bombette," Bombette wasn't surprised.

"Flavio, one vote Flasvio," Flavio looked at Bombette.

"Bombette, two votes Bombette," Bombette wasn't surprised.

"Bombette, three votes Bombette," She was positive she would see her name come up again.

"10th Person voted out of Survivor: LavaLava Island and the third member of the Jury.. Bombette. 4 is enough, you need to hand me your torch."

Bombette smiled weakly. She got her torch and gave it to Jeff.

"Bombette," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Bombette's torch.

"See yah later," She said leaving tribal. Doopliss was a bit surprised she left.

"Only 6 of you remain, you guys can grab your stuff and head back to ca p."

The Six remaining Survivors left tribal council.

Bombette: "Yeah, I'm not that surprised. My plans never work. I try hard, but they never work. Maybe I am a bad luck charm, but I had a great time playing Survivor!"

… …

Votes:

Bombette: Lakilester, Kooper, Goombaria, Flavio, Goombella, Mimi

Flavio: Bombette

… …

_Next time on Survivor,_

_It's the Mimbelvio Vs. The Kooparilester Alliance_

"We need to play the idol on the right person," Goombella said.

"I think they have the idol," Kooper said.

Lakilester: "We need to win this, BAD!"

Mimi: "One mistake, it's over for our alliance.

"I'm not going home," Flavio said, "And neither are you guys."

"This is it," Goombaria said.

Author: So Doopliss was Brendan from Survivor 18, Sammer was Tyson, and Bombette was Sierra. Anyway, sorry there was no talking during the immunity challenge. And I hope you enjoyed this episode.


	12. Don't fall for the Trap

**Authors Note: D: I messed up on the days! So I am adding a Survivor first: FOUR DAYS IN ONE EPISODE! Sorry about the mess up but the final 4 need to be announced on day 35, anyway, I am so excited for this episode. One of the most epic episodes yet. So I hope you enjoy :D**

_Since day 19, two tribes became one,_

"Drop your buffs," Jeff said.

_The Jade Tribe on Day 1 had 6 people on their side when they merged,_

Flavio: "We aren't stupid, and we won't let The Water Tribe make it to the end.

_The Jades tried their best, and they succeeded, and send one Water home,_

Jeff snuffed Waitress's Torch

_However, the next two tribal councils were different_

_Two Jade Members…_

Jeff snuffed Doopliss's torch

Jeff snuffed Sammer's Torch

_Were voted out._

_Last time on Survivor, _

_A Survivor Auction was held where the remaining Survivor's bid on Food, Items, and Surprises_

"Since you added chocolate milk," Kooper said, "I'll do 40."

A LavaLava Pizza with seaweed at the cheese, and pieces of Shark and Squid as the toppings."

"Ew." Goombaria said.

_Mimi got a HUGE surprise_

"OH MY GOSH!" Mimi screamed.

Mimi: "I started crying. I was so glad to see my sister since I missed her so much when I was gone."

_Back at Camp, Flavio and Goombella searched for the hidden immunity idol,_

"I see the rock," Goombella whispered. Flavio headed over.

Flavio: "The idol is now mine, which is sweet!"

_At the immunity challenge, each person had to compete in a Bowling Game_

Bombette was next; she got 30 pins her first try.

Next was Kooper who wasn't good at all, he got 10 his first try.

_And in the end…._

"LAKILESTER WINS IMMUNITY!" Jeff shouted.

Back at camp, Bombette wanted Flavio out, but tried to get both alliances to vote eachother,

"I heard that Kooper found the idol," Bombette whispered to Flavio.

"I'm positive Flavio has the idol."

Kooper's jaw dropped.

_But before tribal, Flavio and Kooper had a chat, and…._

"Bombette," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken."

_6 remain, 3 Water, 3 Jade, who will be voted out tonight?_

**Aval Aval Night 28**

"Bombette is gone," Mimi said, "Too bad, I liked her."

"She was going to swap," Flavio said.

Goombella nodded, "Now it's 3 Water's Vs. 3 Jades."

Goombella: "It is now going to be a huge battle from now until Tribal Council. So far, the Jury has all been members from the old Jade Tribe. That has to change."

"Final 6," Kooper smiled, "The three of us have cane a long way."

"Yes we have," Goombaria said, "Now we need a good strategy."

"But what if Flavio actually does have the hidden immunity idol," Kooper asked now worried.

"I have a plan," Lakilester said.

Lakilester: "My plan: Say that we are targeting someone when we aren't and then we take someone else out, it depends on who wins immunity."

"PAPER MARIO NEEDS TO WIN!" Goombaria cheered. Lakilester laughed.

**Aval Aval Day 29**

There wasn't a challenge that day, so everyone did many things.

"I'm going to go on a walk," Flavio said.

"Okay," Goombella said while eating some berries she found.

"WAIT!" Kooper yelled. Flavio stopped.

"Can I use the raft you built?" Kooper asked.

"Go ahead," Flavio nodded. And then he left.

Kooper: "The raft Flavio has looks amazing. He hasn't used it in awhile so I thought I would try it out. I wasn't going to wish, but I just wanted to go in the ocean."

"You want to come?" Kooper asked Lakilester.

"I'm fine," Lakilester sighed.

"I'll come!" Goombaria cheered.

"Okay," Kooper said," Let's go." He already had the raft in the water.

Meanwhile, Goombella and Mimi were chatting by the river.

"I am a bit worried," Goombella said looking worried.

"I am too," Mimi sighed, "But I am not giving up."

"I am not either," Goombella laughed.

Goombella: "The only way that I believe myself, Goombella, and Flavio can survive next tribal is if Flavio plays his hidden immunity idol."

"This is fun," Goombaria laughed, they were in the ocean, "It feels like we've been friends forever."

Kooper laughed.

Goombaria put her hand in the water and splashed Water on Kooper, then he tried to do the same but the whole raft turned upside down.

"Nice going."

Goombaria: "I had a great day today!"

**Aval Aval Night 29**

"10 more days," Flavio cheered.

"That's great!" Lakilester said.

"I know," Goombaria smiled.

"What should we do now?" Mimi asked.

"Hang out here and chat for the night," Kooper suggested.

"We can do that," Goombella said.

Lakilester: "None of us where tired, so we all talked for awhile."

"So if you could bring one person back into the game, who would it be?" Goombaria asked.

"Vivian," Kooper answered, "Since she was the first out."

"I'd say Champ," Lakilester said.

"Me too," Mimi agreed, "We would probably be here if he didn't trip and fall."

"Yeah," Goombella sighed.

"I don't know who I would say," Flavio said.

Flavio: "Every single person was voted out for a reason: Alliances, Weak link, Being a threat, or making a mistake."

**Aval Aval Day 30**

Mimi was the one to get tree mail that morning:

"_I hope you remember the old tribe mates,_

_because today's challenge will involve them."_

"Hmm," Mimi said.

**Reward Challenge**

The six remaining Survivor's arrived at the reward challenge area.

"Welcome," Jeff said, "For today's reward challenge, I will ask you true and false questions. If you get it right, you get to grab this knife and cut someone's rope. Each person has 3 ropes, when all 3 are cut, your doll will drop and drown in the ocean and you will be out of the challenge. The last one standing wins reward. Want to know what you are playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"The winner will get to go to the fifth annual LavaLava Party. You get good food and you get to meet new people. In addition, the winner will send someone to Exile Island. Now let's get started."

Everyone got a card saying true, and a card saying false.

"True or Flase," Jeff said, "Saffron's favorite recipe to make is Spicy Soup."

Goombaria and Lakilester put true.

Goombella, Flavio, Kooper, and Mimi put false.

"It is false, Strawberry Shortcake is her favorite. Goombella, you're up."

"Sorry," Goombella apologized cutting Kooper's first rope.

Next was Kooper, who cut one of Goombella's rope, "That wasn't funny."

Next was Flavio, who cut one of Kooper's.

"Wow," Kooper sighed.

Mimi went next, "I hate doing this." And she cut Kooper's final rope and the doll drowned.

"Kooper is out," Jeff said. Kooper took a seat on the bench.

"True or False: Flint Cragley has a dog name Fred," Jeff asked.

Goombaria, Lakilester, Goombella, and Mimi said true.

Flavio said false.

"It is true," Jeff said, "Goomella."

Goombella thought for a minute, and then cut one of Lakilester's rope.

"What did I do," Lakilester complained. Goombella shrugged.

Lakilester was next and cut one of Goombella's rope.

Mimi went to one of Lakilester's rope, "Since you cut one of Mimi's," Mimi cut the rope, "I'll cut one of yours."

Goombaria was next, she decided to shake things up and cut one of Flavio's rope.

"True or False: General Guy's friends are Assistant Guy and Red Guy."

Goombella, Flavio, Goombaria, Lakilester put true.

Mimi put False.

"It is true, Goombella."

Goombella cut Lakilester's last rope, "Sorry." As she cut it, the doll went into the ocean.

"Lakielster get's one more turn," Jeff said. Without question, Lakilester cut Goombella's final rope drowning her doll as well. Goombella and Lakilester went to the bench.

Goombaria was next and she cut another of Flavio's rope.

"True or Flase," Jeff yelled, "Sammer has no brothers.'

All of them put true.

"It is true. Flavio, you're up."

Flavio cut one of Goombaria's rope.

Goombaria was next and cut flavio's last rope.

"That was stupid," Goombaria sighed as Flavio's doll drowned.

Mimi went next and she cut Goombaria's last rope and the doll drowned into the ocean.

"MIMI WINS REWARD!" Jeff shouted.

"Yay," Mimi smiled.

Mimi: "I am so happy that I won this reward. I get to eat great food, and see new faces."

"Congrats Mimi," Jeff said, "But it isn't fun going to a party alone. You can pick one person to come with you."

"I'll choose Lakilester," Mimi said.

"Thanks," Lakilester smiled.

Mimi: "My strategy is to break the Water Alliance. I hope it works."

"You must also choose someone," Jeff said, "To go to Exile Island. Who will it be?"

"I'll send Kooper," Mimi said. Kooper was a bit upset.

"Here's a map," Jeff said to Kooper, "Have fun!"

"I'll try," Kooper sighed as he left the reward challenge area.

"Flavio, Goombella, Goombaria, the three of you can head back to camp."

Flavio, Goombella, and Goombaria all left.

Flavio: "I want to congrats you Mimi, you had an awesome strategy and I hope it works."

"Mimi and Lakilester," Jeff said, "You guys can head that way," he pointed a certain way.

Mimi and Lakilester headed to the village.

Lakilester: "I have an idea why Mimi would take me out of all people, but overall, I am happy to get to share part of the reward!"

**Exile Island Day 30**

Kooper arrived at Exile Island. He wasn't happy about it at all.

Kooper: "Mimi did the exact same thing I was going to do. Break up the alliances. I have no idea what Flavio and Goombella are saying to Goombaria."

The two jars at Exile said "Orange" and "Clue."

"I'll take the orange," Kooper said to himself. He opened the orange jar and ate the orange.

**Reward Day 30**

"I'm so excited," Mimi cheered.

"Me too," Lakilester smiled.

Lakilester and Mimi got to the village. Both started to look around.

"It's so amazing here," Mimi said excited.

"Yeah,' Lakilester nodded, "Want to get something to eat?"

"Sure!" Mimi said and she and Lakilester went to the food center.

Lakilester: "I have never been to a party like this. All we did was walk around, talk to people, and listen to music and eat."

"Chicken Wings!" Mimi yelled as she grabbed some.

Mimi and Lakilester met a Yoshi couple who were nice to them.

"So how long have you lived here," Lakilester wondered.

"My whole life," the girl Yoshi answered.

"Me too," the guy Yoshi said.

"Wow!" Mimi said.

Mimi: "I had an amazing time and I am glad I won the reward."

**Aval Aval Evening 30**

Flavio, Goombella, and Goombaria arrived at camp.

Flavio: "We need to get Goombaria to switch sides, after she does, everyone will know what place they'll come in."

Goombaria: "I already knew that once we returned from the challenge, the battle would begin."

"Can the three of us talk?" Flavio asked Goombaria and Goombella.

"Sure, why not," Goombaria answered.

"I honestly think that Kooper or Lakilester should go next," Flavio told them.

"I do too," Goombella said, "And one might win all the challenges if they don't go next, just like Sammer."

"True," Goombaria mumbled, "But you'll kick me out after both of them are gone."

"Mimi will be out before you," Flavio said, "She already betrayed us."

Goombaria: "Everything Flavio and Goombella mentioned is true. I still don't know if I'll betray Kooper or Lakilester."

**Aval Aval Night 30**

Mimi and Lakilester returned from the reward.

"How was your time?" Goombella asked.

"It was okay," Mimi replied, "How was camp?"

"Nothing happened," Goombella sighed.

Goombella: "The reward seemed cool, even if Mimi didn't like it. I wish I went."

"What did Flavio and Goombella say," Lakilester asked Goombaria.

"They want you or Kooper next," Goombaria said.

Lakilester wasn't surprised when she said that.

"Don't fall for the trap," Lakilester warned

Lakilester: "I might be the next one to go because of what Flavio and Goombella told Goombaria. This isn't good at all."

**Aval Aval Day 31**

Flavio was the one to get tree mail that morning. The note said:

"_Do your best. Don't break into pieces. Like a Plate would if it got shot."_

Flavio: "The challenge sounds fun, I hope I win."

**Immunity Challenge**

Flavio, Goombaria, Goombella, Lakilester, and Mimi all entered the immunity challenge area along with Jeff.

"And now let's bring Kooper returning from Exile Island," Jeff said. Kooper came in and joined the other five survivors.

"Welcome," Jeff said, "Before we start, Lakilester, I'll need it back."

Lakilester gave the necklace to Jeff.

"Immunity is back up for grabs," Jeff announced, "For today's challenge, each person will take turns. Once it is there turn, they will grab the sling shot aim at the 12 plates and fire. Each person has 2 plates, when both of your plates are broken, you are out of the challenge. Last one standing wins immunity. A one in five shot at winning the million coins. Let's draw for order, and then get started."

The order was Goombella (Again) Kooper, Mimi, Flavio,m Lakilester, and Goombaria.

Goombella was first; she grabbed the slingshot, aimed, fired, and then missed.

Kooper grabbed the slingshot, aimed, fireds, and one of Flavio's plates broke.

"Oh great," Flavio sighed.

Mimi was next, she grabbed the slingshot, aimed, fired, and one of Lakilester's plates broke.

"Darn!" Lakilester complained.

Flavio grabbed the slingshot, aimed, fired, and hit Kooper's plate.

"I didn't expect that," Flavio said surprised.

Lakilester was next, he grabbed the slingshot, aimed, fired, and hit Goombella's plate.

Goombella didn't say a word.

Goombaria was next, she aimed, fired, and missed.

"That was the first round, Goombaria and Mimi have 2 plates, everyone else has one," Jeff announced, "Your turn Goombella."

Goombella went up to the slingshot, grabbed it, aimed, fired, and hit Goombaria's plate.

Kooper was next; he grabbed the slingshot, aimed, fired, and missed.

"That sucks," Kooper complained.

Mimi was next, she grabbed the slingshot, aimed, fired, and one of her own plates broke.

"Are you kidding me?" Mimi cried.

Flavio was next, he greabbed trhe slingshot, aimed, fired, and Kooper's plate broke.

"Kooper is out," Jeff said and Kooper took a seat on the bench.

Kooper: "It sucks always being the first out. What did I do? Nothing."

Lakilester was next, he grabbed, the slingshot, aimed, fired, and Goombella's plate broke.

"Goombella is out," Jeff announced and Goombella took a seat on the bench.

Goombaria was next; she grabbed, the slingshot, aimed, fired, and hit Flavio's plate.

"Flavio is out," Jeff said, "And only Mimi, Lakilester, and Goombaria remain."

Mimi went up and grabbed the slingshot, aimed, fired, and a plate broke.

"Lakilester is out," Jeff said.

Goombaria was next, she had to hit Mimi's plate, she aimed fired and….

Mimi's plate broke.

"GOOMBARIA WINS IMMUNTIY!"

"About time," Goombaria laughed.

Goombaria: "I've been waiting so long for this win! It rocks."

Jeff gave the necklace to Goombaria who put it on herself.

"Congrats," Jeff said, "As for the rest ofyou, one of you will be going home on day 32. You can grab your stuff and head back to camp."

Everyone left.

**Aval Aval Day 32**

Nothing happened last night since all of them went to bed.

Lakilester: "The chaos is about to begin and end tonight."

"So who is our target," Lakilester asked.

"Goombella," Kooper said.

Goombaria nodded, "Should we get someone to side with us?"

Kooper shook his head, "Nah. Lakilester and I will practice our fire skills."

Kooper: "Tonight is one of the most important nights yet and no one wants this night ruined for them."

"I overheard them say Goombella," Mimi said to Flavio.

"Should we chat with Goombaria," Goombella asked.

Flavio nodded, "Will you?"

Flavio: "Tonight is really important. We can't ruin it. That's why we need Goombaria."

"I'm just mentioning this once," Goombella said to Goombaria, "But Kooper lost so we could get him voted out and we also went for Lakilester since he's a huge threat. We would appreciate it if you did align with us."

Goombaria took a deep breath and said, "Which one is going."

**Tribal Council**

The 6 remaining Survivors arrived at tribal council. Jeff was there waiting. Once they arrived, they all took a seat.

"And now let's bring in the members of the Jury," Jeff said.

"Doopliss."

Doopliss was wearing a Mario cap with a red tie.

"Sammer."

Sammer had an orange jack and a red shirt.

"And Bombette who was voted out at the last tribal council."

Bombette was her normal self, but cleaner.

The three of them took a seat.

"So Flavio, if you could pick one word to describe Survivor, what would it be?"

"Adventurous!" Flavio answered, "This game has been quite an adventure."

"Mimi, what's the one thing you fear in this game?"

"I don't know," Mimi answered, "Possibly the snakes and creatures in the dark."

"Kooper, why do you think you could win this game?"

"I believe that I am good at challenges, I am smart, and I can build fires well."

"What about you Lakilester?"

"The same reasons," Lakilester answered.

"Goombella, 3 people remaining from the old Water and 3 from Old Jade, what are your thoughts,"

"Tonight is huge," Goombella said, "After tonight it will be 3 vs. 2."

"Goombaria, what's your vote based on?"

"What is best for the tribe," Goombaria answered.

"And it is now time to vote," Jeff said, "Mimi, you are up!"

… …

Votes:

Lakilester: "We weren't taking Goombella out. It's you tonight! (?)

… …

"I'll tally the votes," Jeff said.

Everyone was nervous.

When Jeff returned he said, "If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and wants to play it, now will be the time to do so."

Flavio stand up.

"I wish to give my idol to Goombella," Flavio said handing it over.

"Thanks Flavio," Goombella said as she gave the idol to Jeff.

"The rules in Survivor state that if anybody plays a hidden immunity idol, all votes count against them will not count and the person with the next highest amount of votes will be eliminated. This is a hidden immunity idol all votes against Goombella won't count. I'll read the votes."

The Jury had their eyes widen.

"First vote… Lakilester," Lakilester gulped.

"Lakilester, 2 votes Lakilester."

"Lakilester, 3 votes Lakilester."

"Flavio, that's one vote Flavio," Flavio was shocked.

"Oh no," Flavio said.

"Flavio, that's 2 votes Flavio, 3 votes Lakilester, one vote left…"

No one spoke.

"Next vote… FLAVIO! There has been a tie, once 6 people remiaing and a tie happens, there is a fire making contest and the loser will be eliminated. So Lakilester, Flavio, will you please follow me."

Both followed Jeff to the Fire Station.

"When I say go," Jeff said, "I want you guys to build a fire so high that will light the torch above, first to do so will remain in the game. Survivor's ready... GO!"

Lakilester and Flavio started there fires. Lakilester lit a match right away without building the base, and Flavio just build the base.

Soon Lakilester finished his fire base and Flavio lit his fire. Lakilester's was a tiny bit bigger and Flavio's fire was catching up.

Soon one torch caught fire….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Lakilester's torch is lit," Jeff announced. Goombaria and Kooper smiled.

"Sorry Flavio, but you are the 12th Person voted out of Survivor: LavaLava Island and you need to hand me your torch."

Mimi and Goombella didn't say a single word to Flavio, nor eachother.

Flavio gave his torch to Jeff.

"Flavio," Jeff said 'The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Flavio's torch, "Time for you to go."

Flavio left tribal council.

"So it's clear that tonight was the most epic tribal council yet. What will happen next, and the Water tribe, who I never thought would get the numbers on their side, now have them. You can grab your stuff and head back to camp."

The five Survivors's left tribal.

Flavio: "Very unexpected, but that's what you expect in a game like Survivor, I was hoping to go all the way, but I got voted out. I worry for Mimi and Goombella, but they'll think of something."

…. ….

_Votes:_

_Flavio: Lakilester, Goombaria, Kooper_

_Lakilester: Flavio, Goombella, Mimi_

…. ….

_Next time on Survivor_

_The final 5 and things start shaking up,_

"So we are the last two Jades," Mimi sighed.

Mimi: "I think Goombella deserves the final 4."

Goombella: "Mimi is the strongest player here."

"Who do we go for," Goombaria questioned.

Lakikester: "Who should go home."

Kooper sat down and stayed there, thinking about the future.

**Authors Note: YAY! It's done, so who do you think will go next? What will happen, who will win? Who will lose? Who won't make it to the final 4? **


	13. The Final 5!

**Authors Note: Last Episode before the Finale! I hope you like it!**

_Previously On Survivor,_

Goombella: "It is now going to be a huge battle from now until Tribal Council.

_Goombella was right; it started at the reward challenge,_

"MIMI WINS REWARD!" Jeff shouted.

_Mimi decided to break up the Water Alliance,_

"Congrats Mimi," Jeff said, "But it isn't fun going to a party alone. You can pick one person to come with you."

"I'll choose Lakilester," Mimi said.

"You must also choose someone," Jeff said, "To go to Exile Island. Who will it be?"

"I'll send Kooper," Mimi said. Kooper was a bit upset.

Flavio, Goombella, and Goombaria all left.

_At Exile Island, Kooper got worried,_

Kooper: "I have no idea what Flavio and Goombella are saying to Goombaria."

_And while Lakilester and Mimi were on the reward_

Lakilester and Mimi got to the village. Both started to look around.

_Flavio and Goombella chat with Goombaria,_

"I honestly think that Kooper or Lakilester should go next," Flavio told them.

"I do too," Goombella said, "And one might win all the challenges if they don't go next, just like Sammer."

Goombaria: "Everything Flavio and Goombella mentioned is true."

"Don't fall for the trap," Lakilester warned

Lakilester: "I might be the next one to go because of what Flavio and Goombella told Goombaria."

At the immunity challenge, Kooper was a target fast.

"Kooper is out," Jeff said and Kooper took a seat on the bench.

Kooper: "It sucks always being the first out. What did I do? Nothing."

_Did the same to Lakilester, but not to Goombaria,_

"GOOMBARIA WINS IMMUNTIY!"

At camp, Lakilester had an idea, since they knew that someone had the idol, they decide to lie a bit.

"I overheard them say Goombella," Mimi said to Flavio.

But at tribal council when Goombellla played the idol, there was a tie between Flavio and Lakilester

Both followed Jeff to the Fire Station.

They competed to see who could make a better fire and at the end….

"Sorry Flavio, but you are the 12th Person voted out of Survivor: LavaLava Island and you need to hand me your torch."

"Flavio," Jeff said 'The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Flavio's torch, "Time for you to go."

Goombella and Mimi were now in trouble. 5 are left, who will be voted out tonight?

**Aval Aval: Goombaria, Goombella, Kooper, Lakilester, Mimi**

**Aval Aval Night 32**

The five remaining Survivor's returned from tribal council.

"Well," Kooper said, "That was epic."

"Yes it was," Goombaria agreed, "But we did it!"

Lakilester, Kooper, and Goombaria hugged eachother.

Goombaria: "I can't believe we did it in the beginning, I, Lakilester, and Kooper lost challenges after challenges, and then we got split up. And then once we merged, the Water only lost Waitress, sadly. I wish she was here though."

Mimi and Goombella were chatting by the fire.

"Sadly," Mimi sighed, "I think we are done."

"Yeah," Goombella nodded, "But you know what? We both played a great game."

"Yes we did," Mimi smiled.

Mimi: "I honestly think Goombella deserves the final 4 more than me. I don't think I'll win immunity because I prefer that she makes the final 4."

**Aval Aval Day 33**

"Good morning," Mimi said to everyone.

"Morning," Lakilester said, "So the reward challenge is tomorrow, right?"

"Yup," Goombaria answered.

"So what should we do today," Goombella asked.

Kooper shrugged.

Kooper: "So today we didn't do a lot. There's the reward challenge tomorrow and we are all ready for it, it's the last one also. I hope tomorrow comes quickly."

Goombaria went to the river, kicked a few rocks, and then sat down for a bit, looked at the amazing river.

Goombaria: "Final 5. One of us won't make it to the final 4. I hope I make it, but anything could happen, Toadette thought she would make it but got backstabbed at the last second."

Mimi went to the beach; she watched all the waves crash on the sandy beach and looked at the shells.

Mimi: "Wow! I made it this far in the game. I do not expect to make it much farther, but I am proud of the way I played this game! I'm really proud!"

Lakilester went up in a tree; he looked at the whole Island, everything he could see. Then he took a nap.

Lakilester: "I have a one n fifth shot at winning the money, that's a HUGE percent. It was 1one in eighteen before. It's amazing to get this far."

Kooper was in the jungle, looked at the animals, and the Jungle view. He sat down for a bit.

Kooper: "I may have been a bit mean for some of the time but I believe I'm not mean anymore, I'm going to do my best here and hope to win."

Goombella was at the camp, she was cleaning up the camp, but she didn't mind doing it. Then she thought a bit of the past, present, and the future.

Goombella: "Being nervous at firest, I believe that I came a LONG way. It's been an a amazing experience."

They all met up again when it was about dinner time. They made some soup with a few plants that you could eat.

"This is great," Goombella cheered.

"One of the best meals yet," Kooper told everyone.

"I agree with you," Goombaria agreed.

Lakilester: "The food always tastes better when less people are here in my opinion. So I bet the food will taste amazing when four people remain."

"Today was pretty long," Mimi complained.

"I don't think so Mimi," Kooper said, "I thought it went by fast."

"I'm going to go to bed," Lakilester said, "Night!"

"Night," Everyone said as they went to bed shortly after.

**Aval Aval Day 34**

Kooper got tree mail that morning. A note inside said:

"_A-B-C-D-E-F-G-H-I-J-K-M-N-O-P-Q-R-S-T-U-V-W-X-Y-Z_

_Which one is Missing?"_

"L is missing," Kooper said a bit confused of the tree mail.

**Reward Challenge**

The five remaining Survivors arrived at the Reward Challenge area.

"Welcome," Jeff said, "Are you guys read for today's challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, you will be taken to a table, being blindfolded you will have to feel the letters of the alphabet. Once you figure out which letter is missing, call me, write it down and show me, if you get it right, you are in, if you get it wrong, you are out, if everyone gets it right, the last person to finish will be out. More than one person can be out a round. Last person standing wins reward. And everyone's table is different, so cheating isn't allowed. (You could hear what others say) Want to know what you are playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"Turn around," Jeff said. All of them turned around and saw a brand new car!

"Oh my gosh," Goombella and Goombaria screamed.

"I WANT THAT!" Mimi screamed.

"Cool," Lakilester and Kooper said.

"The winning will get that car for them after the game comes to an end. And it has 5,000 dollars in it, and the winner will have to send someone to Exile Island."

Lakilester: "5,000! That would be cool if I won a million and five thousand dollars."

"Let's get started," Jeff said.

Everyone was at a table.

"Survivors ready," Jeff yelled, "GO!"

Everyone started feeling the letters, everyone was confused right away.

"This is so hard," Kooper complained.

"I feel M," Goombaria said to herself.

"Where is A?" Goombella wondered.

"What letter is this," Lakilester asked himself.

Everyone took their time but were also working fast, just in case they were last, but then someone shouted, "GOT IT!"

Jeff went over to Mimi's table as she wrote the letter R on a piece of paper.

"You are correct," Jeff said.

Everyone was shocked she finished so fast but they all continued working.

A few minutes later Kooper yelled, "GO IT!"

Kooper wrote down the letter Z.

"You are incorrect," Jeff yelled, "And you are out of the challenge."

"This challenge was hard," Kooper sighed.

Everyone else kept feeling letters.

"Hmm," Goombaria said, "I think I know which one I am missing… GOT IT!"

Goombaria wrote the letter P blind folded.

"You are incorrect," Jeff said, "And you are out."

"Darn," Goombaria complained.

Goombella and Lakilester continued working.

"Ugh," Lakilester complained, "Oh well, GOT IT!"

Lakilester wrote C on his paper and showed it to Jeff.

"Incorrect," Jeff said, "You are out."

Goombella figured out which letter was missing, "GOT IT!"

Jeff went to her table and she wrote V on her paper.

'Correct," Jeff said, "Mimi and Goombella will both move on."

Jeff led them both to different tables.

"Survivors ready," Jeff yelled, "GO!"

Both of them quickly started to feel the letters.

"That's A," Goombella said to herself.

"That's Q," Mimi said to herself.

Both girls were remembering each letter, hoping they wouldn't miss one.

One shouted, "GOT IT!"

Goombella knew that if she was right, she would win and if she was wrong, Mimi would win. She wrote the letter G on her paper.

"Goombella is right," Jeff yelled, "GOOMBELLA WINS REWARD!"

"Yay," Goombella cheered.

Goombella: "I won a BRAND NEW CAR! And 5,000 dollars! Awesome! I love it."

"You can ride the car to the closest spot to camp," Jeff said.

Goombella was happy when she heard that news.

"But you have to send someone to Exile Island, who will it be?"

"Lakilester," Goombella said. Lakilester smiled weakly.

"Here is a map," Jeff said to Lakilester, "Have fun!"

"See yah guys," Lakilester said as he left.

"Goombella, you can pick one person to come with you," Jeff said.

"MIMI!" Goombella yelled.

Mimi hugged Goombella.

"You two can head back to camp," Jeff said. Both of them got into the car and zoomed off.

"Kooper and Goombaria," Jeff said, "I've got nothing for you. You two can head back to camp."

Goombaria and Kooper left the reward challenge area.

**LavaLava Road Day 34**

Goombella was driving her car to the place closest to camp, but they knew that they would still have a long walk to go.

"I love your new car," Mimi smuled.

"Thanks," Goombella said.

Mimi: "Goombella and I are lucky we don't have to walk as far as everyone else."

Goombella: "This car is the PERFECT elimination gift (Giggles) it's perfect!"

Mimi and Goombella arrived and then took the short way back to camp.

**Exile Island Day 34**

Lakilester arrived at Exile island, he was surprised what he saw.

"FIVE DIFFERENT TYPES OF FRUI!" he cheered, he ran to the table quickly.

Lakilester: "I was surprised to see five different fruit, because I thought it was just one type."

"I am pretty lucky," he smiled as he ate one of the fruit.

**Aval Aval Evening 34**

Mimi and Goombella got to camp first, both of them talked for a bit.

"So tomorrow is immunity," Goombella sighed, "I think you should go into the final 4?"

"Why me," Mimi asked.

"Because," Goombella said, "Youre the only person who played a good game."

"What about you?" Mimi asked.

"I may have won more challenges, but I didn't play a well strategic game," Goombella sighed.

Mimi: "Goombella is right, but we wouldn't be in this mess if Sammer wasn't sent home, we'd be fine. It's my fault Goombella, not yours."

"I still think you could win the next three immunities," Mimi said honestly.

Goombella shrugged.

Goombella: "This game has been a rollercoaster, there are ups and downs, the rollercoaster is almost to the end. We'll see what happens tomorrow."

"I see Kooper and Goombaria," Goombella told Mimi.

"How was your walk?" Mimi asked Kooper and Goombaria.

"It wasn't bad," Kooper answered.

"That's good," Mimi said.

"I guess," Goombaria sighed.

Goombaria: "Tomorrow is a BIG day, immunity challenge, and the last tribal before the final 4! I'm nervous and excited at the same time."

**Aval Aval Day 35**

The four Survivors that weren't at Exile went to get tree mail:

"_Stand up straight, try not to move, have one foot up, or maybe one hand up."_

"Sounds like we have to keep our balance," Goombella said to the others.

"Good luck,' Kooper said.

"Good luck," Mimi and Goombaria and Goombella respond.

**Immunity Challenge**

Goombella, Goombaria, Kooper, and Mimi arrived at the Immunity Challenge area. Jeff was there.

"And let's bring in Lakilester returning from Exile Island," Jeff said.

Lakilester came in, he wasn't tired, he was ready for the challenge/.

"Are you guys ready?" Jeff asked.

Everyone nodded.

"First things first, Goombaria, I'll need the necklace."

"See yah necklace," Goombaria sighed as she gave it back to Jeff.

"Immunity is back up for grabs," Jeff said, "For today's challenge, you will stand on a moving platform, I will ask of you to do certain things, once you fall into the water, you are out, last one standing wins Immunity. A one in four shot at the million coins. Let's get started."

Everyone was on the platform.

"You have to put one leg up in the air starting now," Jeff said. Everyone put a leg up in the air. He didn't say anything else since he thought that someone would fall.

No one fell though.

"I'm going to ask you questions," Jeff said, "You have to answer. Lakilester, whats your favorite color?"

"BLUE!" Lakilester said, he almost fell, but caught himself.

"Mimi, do you play any sports,"

"I play Survivor if that counts," Mimi answered.

"Goombaria, who do you think will win this challenge?"

"I wi-"

SPLASH! Goombaria fell into the water.

"Goombaria is out," Jeff said. Goombaria, soaking wet, went to the bench.

"Goombella, who do you think will be out next?"

"I don't know," Goombella answered.

"Kooper, is this challenge easy?"

"Yes," Kooper answered.

"Now all of you have to put one arm in the air and your foot has to be up in the air also."

Everyone hesitated, but put one of their arms in the air. Someone right away fell in the water.

"Mimi is out," Jeff yelled.

"Oh well," Mimi sighed as she took a seat on the bench.

Someone else fell into the water also.

"Lakilester is out," Jeff yelled, leaving Kooper and Goombella.

Both were hesitating and shaking really fast, both were nervous but then one person fell into the cold water.

"Goombella is out, KOOPER WINS IMMUNITY!" Jeff yelled.

Goombella sighed and Kooper cheered.

Goombella: "I'm done. It's quite obvious. I did my best and I will accept going home tonight."

Kooper: "Sweet! I win Immunity! And I'm going to be in the final 4! This is amazing!"

Jeff put the necklace on Kooper.

"Congrats Kooper," Jeff said, "Goombaria, Goombella, Lakilester, and Mimi, after 35 days, one of you will leave tonight. You can head back to camp."

Goombaria: "I don't know who is going home tonight, will it be Mimi, or Goombella, who knows?"

**Aval Aval Day 35**

The five survivors returned from the challenge. Kooper, Goombaria, and Lakilester talked for a bit.

"I'm surprised that none of them came to us and asked to align," Lakilester said.

"You are?" Kooper asked confused, "You weren't going to align with them, were you?"

"No," Lakilester answered, "I wasn't going to."

Goombaria: "I found it odd that Lakilester said that, was he going to betray us? If he is, he should go tonight."

"But who is going home," Lakilester asked, "Mimi or Goombella?"

"Let's talk to both of them," Kooper said.

Kooper went to Mimi.

"Myself, Lakilester, and Goombaria were wondering why we should keep you in and vote Goombella out?"

"Well," Mimi said, "I already know that you'll keep Goombella in since she deserves it more, but I think I'm a smart girl and I may not be the best at challenges."

Kooper: "Mimi thinks she is going to be voted out and she thinks that she doesn't deserve to be in the final 4. Everyone deserves to be in the final 4!"

Goombaria went to Goombella.

"So why should you stay in," Goombaria asked Goombella.

"Well, I'm not that good of a strategic player like Mimi, and I'm not as strong as Mimi," Goombella answered.

"Okay," Goombaria smiled, "Thanks."

Goombaria: "Goombella said she isn't a strong person. She won a ton of challenges already, I disagree with Goombella."

Goombaria, Lakilester, and Kooper met up.

"So should we vote," Kooper asked.

"Yup," Lakilester said. Goombaria nodded also.

"I say we keep Mimi in and Vote Goombella," Goombaria said to Kooper and Lakilester.

"I say we vote out Mimi to grant her wishes," Lakilester said.

Kooper bit his lip, "This is going to be a hard decision."

Goombaria: "I did tell Kooper that we may want to take out Lakilester just in case he flipped, he doesn't seem worried about it, I am a little bit."'

Mimi and Goombella hugged eachother on the beach.

"Good job," Mimi said to Goombella.

"You did amazing," Goombella said to Mimi.

Mimi: "Tonight, we separate. (Cries) I'll miss Goombella. But she will do great."

Tribal Council

The five remaining Survivors arrived at Tribal Council, Jeff was there.

"Let's bring in the members of the jury," Jeff said.

"Doopliss…"

Doopliss was wearing a Green, Shiny Hat and a Metal Tie.

"Sammer…"

Sammer had on a grey jacket with a blue shirt on.

"Bombette…"

Bombette was wearing blue make-up.

"And Flavio who was voted out at the last tribal council,"

Flavio had on a red jacket with a black pirate hat. His long hair was combed straight.

They all took a seat.

"So Kooper, congrats on winning immunity and making it to the final 4, how does it feel?"

"It's amazing that I will be in the final 4," Kooper answered, "I didn't know I was going to make it this far."

"Goombaria, five people are left, are these people the five most deserving?"

"Yes," Goombaria answered, "We all got here different ways and we played the game different, this is the best final 5!"

"Goombella, how did you get into the final 5," Jeff asked.

"I did okay at challenges," Goombella answered, "And I aligned with Mimi, Flavio, and Sammer on day 3."

"Mimi, do you think that because your alliance is outnumbered, you could be the one to go tonight?"

"Yes," Mimi answered, "I believe I am a huge target, will I give up, no, but I do expect to see my name written down."

"Lakilester, do you think you will be in the final 4?"

"I'm confident," Lakilester answered.

"Goombaria, do you think you will be in the final 4?"

"I'm not going to say yes, but I hope so," Goombaria answered.

"Mimi, do you think you will be in the final 4?"

"The chances aren't high," Mimi answered.

"Goombella, do you think you will be in the final 4?"

"I have a one in fifth shot," Goombella answered.

"It is time to vote," Jeff said, "Kooper, you are up."

… ….

Votes:

Goombella: "Sorry, I know this vote is useless, but I don't care." (Lakilester)

Mimi: "Sorry." (Lakilester)

Goombaria: "I want you to be in the final 4, but someone has to go tonight." (?)

… …

"I'll tally the votes," Jeff said.

The final 5 took a deep breath.

When Jeff returned he said, "This is the last time to play the idol if you want to."

No one spoke.

"I'll read the votes," Jeff said.

"First vote… Lakilester," Lakilester looked at Mimi.

"Lakilester, 2 votes Lakilester," Lakilester looked at Goombella.

"Next vote, Goombella," Goombella sighed.

"Goombella, that's 2 votes Goombella."

"13th Person Voted out of Survivor: LavaLava Island and the fifth member of the jury, Goombella, 3 votes is enough, you need to hand me your torch."

Goombella hugged Mimi. Then she gave her torch to Jeff.

"Goombella," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Goombella's torch.

"See yah guys," Goombella smiled as she left tribal council.

"Lakilester, Goombaria, Kooper, and Mimi," Jeff said, "Congratulations, you are the final 4. You have 4 more days, 3 tribals, 2 immunity challenges, and overall, one Survivor, you can grab your stuff and head back to camp."

The final 4 left tribal council.

Goombella: "It does upset me that I got this far for nothing, but you have to learn sometime in the future that not everyone wins and everyone loses at least once in their life. Good luck final 4.

…. ….

_Votes:_

_Goombella: Kooper, Lakilester, Goombaria_

_Lakilester: Mimi, Goombella_

…. ….

_Next time,_

_13 people were voted out of Survivor and 1 person is injured, and now, the final 4 battle it out._

Goombaria: "This is it. I can't lose!"

Kooper: "2 of us won't make it, I don't want to be one of those 2 people."

Lakilester: "I want to win BAD!"

Mimi: "I have to make Goombella proud!"

**YAY! I can now work on the finale! This is the last time you can make predictions, who will win Survivor: LavaLava Island. And then after we have Fans Vs. Favs! Which is going to be EPIC! Anyway, 88 Reviews! HOLY COW! (It would be cool to get 100 *Gets Shot*) Anyway, please review if you want to!**


	14. This is the end

**I AM SO EXCITED :D ! Thanks so much for reading this. I can't wait to finish this epic season and start the next. Hope you enjoy it!**

**P.S. Sorry if the recap is long!**

_35 Days Ago,_

Two large canoes were heading to the island, 9 people in each canoe.

_18 of the most popular Paper Mario Characters competed on an amazing competition… Survivor!_

_They were divided into two tribes, Jade Tribe, who wore green buffs, and Water Tribe, who wore blue buffs._

_The reward challenge happened right away, and some were strong, others were weak._

"Vivian, Waitress, Sushie, and Nastasia let go," Jeff yelled.

Sammer: "Mimi is probably the strongest girl on the Jade Tribe.'

_The Water tribe took the First Victory._

"WATER WINS REWARD!" Jeff yelled.

_But then, later on, the Water tribe fell flat._

"JADE WINS IMMUNITY!"

"JADE WINS REWARD!"

"JADE WINS IMMUNITY!"

The Jade Tribe cheered.

_The Water Tribe struggled, challenges, and alliances._

"I think," Champ said, "That one of the stronger girls should go first."

Waitress: "Vivian messed up the challenge, she will be going tonight."

"Waitress and Saffron need to leave first," Dimentio told Vivian.

_The weakest link…._

Jeff snuffed Vivian's Torch.

_The one who did the cooking…._

Jeff snuffed Saffron's Torch.

_And the one everyone was mad at where the first Water Members out first._

Jeff snuffed Dimentio's Torch.

_Due to a Double Tribal, the Jade Tribe also did scrambling._

"Sammer is a threat," Doopliss said.

Should it be Nastasia?" Sammer asked.

"Final 8," Flavio said to Sushie.

"Final 8," Nastasia said to Bombette.

_And Nastasia was sent home._

"The tribe has spoken," Jeff snuffed Nastasia's Torch.

"Drop your buffs," Jeff said.

_The two tribes got mixed up, and everyone scrambled even more, but Mimi had a weapon, the hidden immunity idol._

"Whoever is in trouble from original Jade," Mimi said, "Give the Idol to them."

Goombella nodded.

General Guy stood up at tribal council.

Jeff snuffed Flint's torch.

_And the Water's went to tribal again, and voted out the laziest and weakest link._

"The tribe has spoken," Jeff snuffed General Guy's Torch.

_On day 14, Bombette, Sushie, and Doopliss had a chat,_

"We need to lose today's immunity challenge," Doopliss said.

Bombette: "It's so boring that we win all the time."

'WATER WINS IMMUNITY!"

The Water tribe cheered like crazy.

_But there idea came back to bite them, when they lost an alliance member._

Jeff snuffed Sushie's Torch.

_And then the Water won the reward._

"WATER WINS REWARD!" Jeff yelled.

_At the immunity challenge…._

Champ fell onto the ground.

"…"

"MEDICAL IMMEDIATELY!" Jeff yelled.

Waitress was crying

_Waitress, who was on the other tribe due to the switch, but where in Water before, got emotional._

"CHAMP WAS MY BEST FRIEND!" Waitress screamed he eyes were all watery.

_And Champ was taken out of the game._

_On day 19, the two tribes merged, they were called Aval Aval, lava Lava Backwards. Alliances aligned. Targets were made._

"My vote is Waitress," Doopliss said.

"Let's take out Doopliss," Lakilester said.

_And Waitress, A Water, was next._

Jeff snuffed Waitress's torch.

_And since Samimbelvio was afraid of backstabbing, Doopliss, a Jade, was next._

Jeff snuffed Doopliss's torch.

_Sammer, lost his first challenge on Day 25._

"GOOMBELLA WINS IMMUNITY!"

_And was a target right away._

Jeff snuffed Sammer's torch.

_Leaving 7 people…_

_After the Survivor Auction, Flavio finds the idol._

Flavio: "The idol is now mine!"

_Bombette also stirred the pot._

"Flavio has the idol," Bombette said to Kooper.

"Kooper has the idol," Bombette said to Kooper.

_But she, the last of her alliance, was voted out._

"Bombette," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Bombette's torch.

Lakilester: "The chaos will begin today and end tonight."

_It was now 3 Jade Vs. 3 Water, and there was a tie at tribal, due to Flavio playing the idol on the wrong person._

"Flavio! There is a tie between Flavio and Lakilester."

_Lakilester's torch lit first and Flavio was sent to the Jury._

Jeff snuffed Flavio's torch.

_Five people were left. Goombella and Mimi were on the outside._

"Mimi or Goombella," Goombaria asked, "Who should it be?'

Mimi and Goombella hugged each other before tribal council.

"13th Person Voted out of Survivor: LavaLava Island and the fifth member of the jury… Goombella."

Jeff snuffed Goombella's torch.

_Four people remain, Kooper, Mimi, Lakilester, and Goombaria. Who will be the sole survivor?_

**Aval Aval: Goombaria, Kooper, Lakilester, Mimi**

**Aval Aval Day 36**

The final, yes, the final 4 all got tree mail the calm and quiet morning.

"I hope it is what I think it is," Lakilester said.

"I'm positive it is…" Mimi started.

"A BOX!" Goombaria cheered.

"I bet it has breakfast in it," Kooper cheered as he opened it. And there was breakfast.

The note inside said: _"You did it, you made it to the final 4, and only days 36, 37, 39 and 39 remain for two of you. The other two are gone days 37 and 38. Enjoy Breakfast, get rest, and take pictures and make a scrapbook of these last few days."_

"Awesome," Goombaria cheered.

Goombaria: "I am happy I made it this far, I have come a long way. I didn't expect to make it this far, I had ups, and downs, and I was a target a few tribal's, but I was able to make it."

The final 4 were eating some of the cooked pancakes provided.

"Anyone want strawberries?" Mimi asked.

"I will," Goombaria said taking a few.

"Orange Juice anyone?" Kooper asked. Lakilester took a picture!

"I love this picture," Lakilester laughed. He showed Mimi the picture.

"Me too," Mimi smiled.

Mimi: "About 36 days ago, I was in a canoe heading to this island, and I am still here, surviving. I didn't think I'd get this far. I had to outwit, outplay, and outlast a lot of people for this spot.

"Let's take a look of the pictures," Goombaria said as she grabbed all of them.

"I like that one," Kooper said.

"I love this one" Mimi said showing Goombaria, who loved it also.

"This one's pretty cool," Lakilester said as he clued it onto the page and wrote "FINAL 4!"

Lakilester: "Since Day 18, I was nervous of going home, I thought us Water's would be picked off one by one, but we aren't. 3 out of the 4 of us made it to the final 4. Which is amazing and that I m one of them."

"We can add more pictures tomorrow!" Kooper said.

"Or the day after," Mimi said.

"But then one of us will be gone," Goombaria sighed.

"I honestly think we played good games," Lakilester said.

"Yeah," Kooper smiled, "We did."

Kooper: "It's been quite the journey, Making Alliances, Losing some great people, especially Dimentio and Flint and Waitress kind of. But I am happy that they aren't here since they are good players."

Later that day, the final four had some of their breakfast food for dinner.

"At least this is something different," Lakilester shrugged.

"Yeah," Goombaria said.

"I wonder what tomorrow's challenge will be like," Kooper wondered.

"I bet it will be fun," Mimi smiled.

Once the sun went down and the moon went up. Everyone went to bed early to get a good night sleep, knowing there next day would be tough for one of them.

**Aval Aval Day 37**

Lakilester: "Everyone here really wants immunity. Mimi is going home unless she wins it, I want it to be safe, so does Goombaria, and Kooper doesn't want Mimi to win… I think."

"Let's go," Kooper said.

Goombaria, Mimi, and Lakilester followed him.

**Immunity Challenge**

The four Survivors arrived and saw Jeff at the immunity challenge area.

"Welcome," Jeff said, "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah!" All four of them cheered.

"First things first, Kooper, I will need the immunity necklace."

Kooper gave Jeff the immunity necklace.

"Immunity is back up for grabs," Jeff said, "For today's challenge, you will have to solve a puzzle. There are four puzzle bags, collect the four bags and you will have all the puzzle pieces. Once you are holding a bag, you cannot grab another until you drop it in your area. Once you got all four bags, the first person to finish their puzzle wins immunity. Let's get started."

The final 4 were in four different puzzle areas.

"Survivor's ready… GO!"

Everyone started running to different puzzle bags. All four of them went to the farthest bags first.

Lakilester was the first one to get a bag and he took it back.

Mimi and Kooper were next.

Goombaria was the last to get her first.

Goombaria: "I'm not giving up; I want to win this as bad as everyone else!"

All of them returned and dropped their bag in there puzzle area.

Goombaria ran the opisote direction from everyone else and went to the closest bag possible.

Lakilester: "Goombaria is changing strategies; perhaps I'll do the same."

Goombaria got to her second bag quickly and started carrying it.

Lakilester got his second bag as well, followed by Mimi and Kooper.

Mimi: "The whole time I am so nervous. If I lose, I will go home."

Goombaria dropped her second bag on the puzzle area, Lakilester did a few seconds later. Mimi and Kooper came after and did the same.

Lakilester did what Goombaria did the first time and went for the closest bag. He grabbed it once he arrived.

Goombaria ran to get her third bag.

Mimi ran ahead of Kooper and got her third bag first.

Kooper: "I have to win this challenge, I am serious, if I lose and Mimi wins, I am done!"

Goombaria and Kooper got there third bag.

Lakilester dropped his third bag, and then Mimi, Goombaria, and Kooper did as well.

All of them were going to get there fourth bag.

Lakilester got to his bag first and headed back. Mimi, Kooper, and Goombaria did also, but since Kooper and Mimi's bags were close, they got to the puzzle area first.

Lakilester got there next and then Goombaria last.

Everyone was now on the puzzle.

"Uhh," Mimi said a tiny bit confused.

"That's probably wrong," Kooper said.

"I think that will go there," Lakilester said.

"Hmm," Goombaria wondered.

Mimi, Lakilester, and Goombaria were all getting the hang of it, Kooper was struggling big time.

"This I believe goes here," Mimi said to herself.

"That goes there," Goombaria said.

"I think that's it," Lakilester said.

"I know what it is supposed to be," All three of them cheered. They all went faster. Kooper was out for sure. And then one of them finished….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"MIMI WINS IMMUNITY!" Jeff yelled.

Kooper was upset, so was Lakilester and Goombaria. Mimi was happy she won.

Mimi: "Finally! An old Water Tribe member is going to get voted out of the game, it seems like forever… anyway, I am happy that I won! I needed this bad."

Jeff put the necklace on Mimi.

"Congrats," Jeff said to Mimi, "Kooper, Lakilester, Goombaria, one of you will be going home tonight, you guys can head back to camp."

All of them headed back to camp.

Kooper: "The plan is messed up. I am now in big trouble! Lakilester and Goombaria are targets, and I am a target as well. I do think tonight should be Lakilester, and I hope it isn't me, but you never know."

**Aval Aval Day 37**

Everyone returned to camp. Mimi went to the river and sat on her favorite rock. She stared at the water, she didn't talk to anyone that whole afternoon. She just sat by the river.

Mimi: "Tonight, my vote will go to either Kooper or Lakilester. Goombaria won't win, Kooper kand Lakilester may win though. I don't know which one yet though."

"Hey," Goombaria said to Kooper.

"Hi," Kooper said to Goombaria, "I was-"

"Can Lakilester go tonight," Goombaria said before Kooper could finish his sentence.

"I was going to say that," Kooper said, "And it's are only choice, so yeah. It will have to be him tonight."

"Thanks, I was getting a bit worried it would be me."

Kooper: "Tonight, my vote will go to Lakilester. I wish I could keep him around longer but this is a game, and you have to do whatever it takes to win."

"So," Lakilester said, "Should it be Kooper tonight?"

"YES!" Goombaria yelled to Lakilester, "We need him gone so we can be in the final 2."

Lakilester: "Kooper doesn't deserve to go but we have no other choice, someone from Water has to go."

"Ready?" Mimi asked with her torch.

"Yup," Kooper said.

Goombaria nodded.

"I guess," Lakilester sighed, and then the four of them went to tribal council.

Goombaria: "Great! I have to either side with Kooper or side with Lakilester. I still have no idea who I am going to side with. I'll make my decision tonight…."

**Tribal Council**

The four survivors and their torches arrived at tribal council. Jeff was already there waiting for them. Once they arrived, all of them took a seat.

"And now let's bring in the members of our Jury," Jeff announced.

"Doopliss…"

Doopliss was wearing a Glitzville hat with an orange tie.

"Sammer…"

Sammer had a violet coat on with a blue shirt.

"Bombette…"

Bombette had a silver necklace on with rose make-up.

"Flavio…"

Flavio had a shirt and pants on; he did not have a pirate coat or hat.

"And Goombella who was voted out at the last tribal council,"

Goombella's hair was curly and had a pink shirt on.

They all took a seat with smiles on their faces when they saw Mimi with the necklace.

"Mimi," Jeff said, "Are you happy you won immunity?"

"Yeah," Mimi smiled, "I knew that if I lost, I would be the one who gets my torch snuffed. "

"Kooper, are you upset Mimi won?"

"Yeah, I am," Kooper answered, "Because now a member of my alliance has to go home. It could be me tonight."

"Lakilester, do you think that because Mimi won you could go home?"

"Yeah," Lakilester answered, "I have been a target for awhile and I usually see my name written down most tribals, but I'm not worried yet."

"Goombaria, will you be upset if you go home tonight?"

"Whoever goes home," Mimi said, "They will be upset, especially since it is day 37."

"Kooper, how worried are you?"

"I believe I have a 50% chance of going home, I don't think it is 33%."

"Lakilester, are you worried."

"I am very worried. I agree that I have a 50% chance of going home as well. We'll see who everyone votes for."

"It is time to vote," Jeff announced, "Mimi, you are up."

…

Votes:

Kooper: "I believe you should make it to day 39, but sine Mimi won immunity, you're the next one to go. I hate doing this." (Lakilester)

Lakilester: "Sorry that it is you tonight; I hope we are friends when this is over." (Kooper)

…

"I'll tally the votes," Jeff said.

Everyone was nervous except for Mimi.

When Jeff returned, he started reading the votes.

"First vote…Lakilester." Lakilester shrugged.

"Kooper… I vote Kooper." Kooper smiled.

"Lakilester… 2 votes Lakilester, 1 Kooper, 1 vote left." Lakilester gulped.

"14th Person Voted Out of Survivor: LavaLava island and the fifth member of the Jury…. Lakilester. 3 votes is enough, you need to hand me your torch."

"Good job guys," Lakilester sighed as he gave his torch to Jeff.

"Lakilester," Jeff said, 'The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Lakilester's torch, "Time for you to go."

Lakilester left tribal council after his torch snuffed.

"Tomorrow night will determine the final 2," Jeff announced, "You guys should get some rest, you can grab your stuff and head back to camp."

The final 3 left tribal council

Lakilester: "I am a bit surprised it was me tonight, however, they did play the game and they all outwitted me, outplayed me, and outlasted me. Good luck to all of them."

**Aval Aval Morning 38**

Jeff came into camp that morning to welcome the three remaining survivors.

"Morning guys," Jeff said.

"Morning Jeff," Mimi, Goombaria, and Kooper said.

"Congratulations on making it this far," Jeff announced, "Before you guys compete inyour last immunity challenge, I want you guys to pay respect to everyone who has been voted out before you guys." Jeff threw a map to Kooper.

"Follow the map and you will see all 15 torches. Say a few kind words and then throw it into the ocean. After you're done with that, you will see me and we will do the final immunity challenge. Okay?"

"Okay!" All three of them said.

"See yah," Jeff said and Jeff left.

"You guys ready?" Kooper asked.

"Yup," Mimi nodded.

"Let's go," Goombaria said and the three of them headed off.

**Paying Respect to the Ones Voted Out**

The final 3 walked along the side of the island. All of them knew they had a long walk!

"I see a torch!" Mimi yelled.

All of them ran over to see the first of many torches… Vivian's.

"Poor Vivian," Goombaria sighed.

"She tried her best," Kooper said.

"I hope she enjoyed a little bit of Survivor," Goombaria said.

Goombaria put Vivian's torch in the ocean.

Vivian: "Survivor was much harder than I ever thought it was going to be. The first three days were really long. It sucks I was the first gone, but I enjoyed the ride while it lasted."

The next torch was Saffron's torch.

"I heard she was a very good cook," Mimi said.

"Yeah," Kooper agreed, "I kind of regret voting for her since the food tasted terrible afterwards."

Goombaria laughed and Kooper put her torch in the ocean.

Saffron: "This wasn't the longest adventure I ever had, but I did enjoy this adventure. I did nothing wrong and it was all Dimentio's fault. Oh well… maybe next time."

The next torch was Nastasia's torch.

"She was a very quiet person," Mimi said just noticing that.

"She was good at a couple challenges," Kooper told Mimi.

"True," Mimi said as she put her torch in the ocean.

Nastasia: "I wish I could have stayed in this game much longer since I know I can do better at challenges and I can be a strategic threat, this game was okay, it could have been s bit better."

The next torch was Dimentio's torch.

"I know you aligned with him Kooper," Goombaria said, "But he was really mean."

"He was a strategic person though," Kooper said honestly.

"I guess, he was okay at challenges too," Goombaria said as Kooper put his torch in the ocean.

Dimentio: "It sucks that out of EVERYONE I was the fourth person voted out, but I lasted a week long at least and I ended up blindsiding Saffron which was SWEET!"

The next torch was Flint's torch.

"Stupid Hidden Immunity idol," Goombaria said, "How did he get it anyway? Who was dumb enough to give it to him?"

"…" Mimi replied.

"Forge the idol," Kooper said, "He was an amazing guy. Funny, I wish he stayed longer." Kooper put his torch in the ocean.

Flint: "I never liked Hidden Immunity idols, I never will like them. I did have a great time playing this game, even though I was the fifth one voted out."

The next torch was General Guy's torch.

"I thought he would be the leader of our tribe," Mimi thought.

"He was stubborn and lazy to be honest," Kooper said.

"But he outlasted and outplayed a couple people," Goombaria said and she put his torch in the ocean.

General Guy: "I failed big time. I shouldn't have given up that cookie and I shouldn't have let go of the rope just to vote out someone. I did survive 2 tribal's though which is better than 1."

The next torch was Sushie's torch.

"She was a sweet person," Mimi said, "Very sensitive also."

"I thought she would be gone first," Kooper said.

"I hope she is proud," Mimi smiled putting her torch into the ocean.

Sushie: "I had a lot of great moments and some not-so-great moments. Overall, I had an amazing experience I will never forget. It's been magnificent."

The next torch was cracked since he was injured and taken out of the game.

"Champ!" Goombaria cheered, "He was a very loyal person."

"He was strong," Mimi said, "and amazing."

"I wish he stayed in a bit longer," Kooper said and Goombaria put his torch into the ocean.

Champ: "I survived for a long time, but because of my injury, I had to leave the game earlier then I though. I had an amazing adventure life changing experience I won't forget."

The next torch was Waitress's torch.

"I loved Waitress," Goombaria smiled, "She was like Sushie, but I loved Waitress more."

"She overcome a lot of fears, she was nervous, but did great over all," Kooper said.

"Yeah," Goombaria agreed as Kooper put her torch in the ocean.

Waitress: "I honestly thought I would be voted out on day, but I made it to the final 10. It's disappointing that I didn't get to be on the jury, too bad. I'll miss LavaLava Island and my friends until we all meet again."

The next torch was Doopliss's torch.

"He was a funny and serious guy," Mimi said.

"Yeah," Kooper agreed, "He was pretty sneaky also."

Mimi nodded and then put Doopliss's torch into the ocean.

Doopliss: "I am happy that I got far enough to be on the jury! At least I didn't get cut at the last minute, I am a little bit upset though that I didn't win this game, but that's everyone's dream."

The next torch was Sammer's torch.

"I felt terrible voting him off," Mimi sighed.

"He was a very competitive person," Goombaria said.

"Yes, he was a brave guy too," Mimi said putting Sammer's torch in the ocean.

Sammer: "I remember the first tribal council were I got 3 votes. I was able to avoid tribal after tribal, and then I was eventually voted out. I guess it was for a good reason since I won so many times."

The next torch was Bombette's torch.

"She got way farther than I thought she would," Kooper said.

Goombaria nodded. Mimi disagreed, "I was positive that she would get really far. She's a very kind and cheerful player."

Goombaria put her torch in the ocean.

Bombette: "I have loved this whole game since it started on day 1. Coming into Survivor, my goals were to be a stronger and more cheerful and strategic person. I did my best to achieve those goals."

The next torch was Flavio's torch.

"Flavio was a person I enjoyed meeting," Kooper said.

"You could always trust this guy," Mimi said.

"He was smart also to find the hidden immunity idol," Goombaria said. Kooper put his torch into the ocean.

Flavio: "Survivor is a huge challenge; you mostly have to be brave, smart, and physical. I believe I was brave, I was smart, and I was physical.

The next torch was Goombella's torch.

"She reminds me so much of my sister," Mimi cheered.

"She proved me wrong when I thought she wasn't physical," Kooper said.

"Goombella is a great girl," Mimi said putting her torch into the ocean.

Goombella: "I survived 5 weeks! 5 weeks! I thought I would only last 2 or 3 weeks. I believe that the game I played was fair and smart. I am proud of the way I played!"

The last torch was Lakilester's torch.

"This guy is amazing," Kooper smiled.

"He was a very kind and loyal person," Mimi said.

"I wish he was still here," Goombaria sighed. All three of them put the last torch into the water.

Lakilester: "Someone has to go each tribal council and last night, it was my turn to go. I believe I had a great time, I never gave up, and I am proud of myself of what I did."

The final 3 took a look at the water in the ocean, and they all smiled!

Goombaria: "I still cannot believe that I have a 33% chance at winning 1 million coins. I don't want that 33 to drop to a 0. I want to win this bad."

Kooper: "I really want to earn the title as sole Survivor, I believe I am the real sole survivor, this is a huge opportunity and I cannot blow it!"

Mimi: "A lot of people at home don't think that I would be smart and strong enough to win, I need to prove everyone wrong and win."

**Immunity Challenge**

The three survivors, Mimi, Kooper, and Goombaria, arrived at the immunity challenge area. Jeff was already there waiting for them.

"Welcome," Jeff said, "Are you guys ready?"

All three of them nodded.

"I will need the necklace Mimi," Jeff said.

Mimi gave the necklace back to Jeff.

"For the last time," Jeff announced, "Immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will have to compete in a maze blindfolded. There are different paths you can take and there are arrows on the walls to guide you. The first person to finish wins immunity. Let's get started."

The three got blindfolded.

"Survivor's ready… GO!"

The three ran into the maze, all of them went into different paths.

All of them were doing well and were on an even level ground but then Mimi hit her head, Kooper kept on going in circles, and Goombaria got lost.

"Ow," Mimi complained, "My head hurts."

"Where am I?" Kooper asked.

"I can't lose," Goombaria said worried.

Soon, all 3 of them were back to normal and running in the maze and hoped to be the first one to finish the maze.

All of them were very close.

"Who's next to me," Goombaria asked picking up the speed.

"ME!" Kooper yelled.

"AND ME," Mimi cheered.

"Oh no," Goombaria panicked.

All of them began running real fast; they all knew the finish line was right nearby. Then someone hit themselves in the head and someone ran faster than the other and got to the finish line first.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"KOOPER WINS FINAL IMMUNITY!" Jeff yelled.

Kooper cheered like crazy. He was so happy.

Kooper: "YES! I MADE IT TO THE FINAL 2! This is really awesome! I can't believe I did it. I can't stop talking I am so happy that I will be in the final 2 competing for ONE MILLION COINS!"

Jeff gave the necklace to Kooper who put it on himself right away.

"Congratulations Kooper," Jeff said, "We will now all go to tribal council… follow me."

Goombaria: "I have a slight feeling that Kooper will take Mimi just because some of the jury members like Doopliss and Bombette dislike Mimi."

Mimi: "This is the end for me. I'm 90% sure I will be going home tonight. We'll see what happens, but I'm still confident that I'm done."

**Tribal Council**

The final 3 and Jeff all arrived at tribal council.

"And now let's bring in the members of our jury," Jeff announced…

"Doopliss…"

Doopliss had on a baseball cap with a blue tie.

"Sammer…"

Sammer had a turquoise jacket with a grey shirt underneath.

"Bombette…"

Bombette was wearing a gold necklace with a ruby in the center of the necklace.

"Flavio…"

Flavio had on a blue pirate coat and a black and yellow hat.

"Goombella…"

Goombella's hair was in a ponytail and she had a red shirt on.

"And Lakilester who was voted out at the last tribal council,"

Lakilester had a blue shirt on with black sunglasses (at night which is weird)

They all took a seat.

"So Kooper," Jeff said, "Congratulations. You now have to make a big decision, which will come with you into the final 2. Mimi? Or Goombaria? Mimi, why should Kooper take you?"

"I believe that if Kooper takes me, he will have a much better chance at winning. We were never in an alliance, but I do want to call Kooper one of my friends!"

"Goombaria, why should Kooper take you?"

"Kooper and I have been aligned on day 2 or 3. I would take Kooper if I won immunity over Mimi. And Mimi is wrong; she would have a great chance at winning since most of the Jury is Original Jade, and one Water tribe member."

"So Kooper, have you made a decision?"

Kooper nodded.

"You will be the only one voting since Mimi has to vote for Goombaria and vice versa. It is time to vote, Kooper, you're up."

…

Vote:

Kooper: "It was a really hard decision. I decided what path to take, and I hope it isn't the wrong path." (?)

….

"I'll tally the vote," Jeff said.

Everyone sat there and waited.

"I'll read the vote," Jeff opened the urn and grabbed the vote.

"15th person voted out of Survivor: LavaLava Island and the final member of the jury….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Mimi."

"Good job guys," Mimi said. She hugged Goombaria and Kooper and then gave her torch to Jeff.

"Mimi," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Mimi's torch, "Time for you to go."

Mimi walked out of tribal council.

"Goombaria and Kooper," Jeff said, "You are the final 2. Congratulations and get a good night sleep. You can grab your stuff and head back to camp."

Goombaria and Kooper left tribal council.

Mimi: "What can I say? I'm not surprised it was me voted out tonight. I am happy for Goombaria and Kooper. They both deserve the final 2? Who should win, that's another story."

**Aval Aval Day 39- THE FINAL DAY! **

"How long have we been here again?" Kooper asked.

"THIRTY NINE DAYS! OH YEAH! WE ROCK" Goombaria screamed.

"I can't believe that it is already day 39," Kooper laughed, "It seems so long ago when we were on canoes."

Kooper: "The last 38 days were really long. They were amazing some days and some days they weren't but in the end, myself and Goombaria made it to the end."

Goombaria: "I am still so thrilled that I made it to Day 39. And I am lucky enough to be competing against one of my alliance members, Kooper."

"So we have to burn camp today?" Kooper asked.

Goombaria nodded, "Too bad, but it's a Survivor tradition."

Kooper and Goombaria grabbed their most important items.

"The winner will get the flag?" Goombaria asked.

"Yes, they will," Kooper said, "If that is okay?"

Goombaria nodded. Then, she and Kooper create a fire and using that fire, they burned down the camp. Both of them stared at the fire.

After the fire was done, they didn't do much until later that day.

"So, are you ready to take that long walk?" Kooper asked.

Kooper: "I have a 50% chance of winning the million coins. That is huger than huge. It used to be a 6% chance, but now, it's 50."

"Yes, I am ready," Goombaria nodded, "Let's go."

Goombaria: "This is it. I cannot lose, I need to win this bad. I want to win this. And I won't give up. Not this far in the game."

Both of them grabbed their stuff and left the Aval Aval Camp.

Doopliss: "Tonight, will be a hard decision. I never really knew them until the merge. I only notice them in challenges really. So tonight won't be the easiest choice."

Sammer: "Both Kooper and Goombaria are too strategic people. They were smart enough to take out the Jades and not the Waters. Both played different though."

Bombette: "Both Kooper and Goombaria were different. Kooper was a bit more physical, Goombaria was strategic. So…. Yeah…"

Flavio: "Both Goombaria and Kooper were never on the same tribe as me and we were never in alliances. I never talked much to either of them. So my question will decide tonight who I will vote for."

Goombella: "I remember making an alliance with Goombaria that never happened, and I remembered Kooper being really mean to Goombaria after the tribal switch. So in my eyes, they weren't the nicest out of the bunch, but they were the smartest."

Lakilester: "Both Goombaria and Kooper are amazing people. They were kind some days, mean others, but both of them outwit, outplayed, and outlasted everyone. The question is: who deserves the million dollars more."

Mimi: "This decision is going to be really hard. Do they deserve the final 2? Yes, if you make it to the final 2, you deserve to be there. But I want to know more from each of them and then I'll make my decision based on their answers."

**Final Tribal Council**

Goombaria and Kooper arrived at final tribal council. Jeff was already there waiting for their arrival (Imagine one day, he isn't there LOL) Once the two arrived, they put their torches to the side and took a seat.

"And now let's bring in the jury," Jeff announced.

"Doopliss…"

Doopliss was wearing a clown hat and a rainbow colored tie.

"Sammer…"

Sammer wore a brown jacket and a green shirt.

"Bombette…"

Bombette had on a silver necklace and a diamond was in the center of her necklace.

"Flavio…"

Flavio had on a Yellow Jacket and a Red pirate hat.

"Goombella…"

Goombella's hair was straight. She was wearing an orange shirt.

"Lakilester….'

Lakilester had on a black shirt with a spiny in the center of his shirt.

"And Mimi who was voted out at the last tribal council,"

Mimi had on a blue and red dress with a fancy blue hat on.

They all took a seat.

"Goombaria and Kooper, Congratulations again for making the final 2, you should both be proud. Tonight, the jury will be voting for **a** winner. But the jury will be allowed to ask a question and make a statement, or do only one of them. Before the Jury asks a question, I will allow you two to make a statement to the jury telling them why you should win. Kooper, you can go first."

"Hey guys," Kooper greeted the jury," I believe that in order to be a sole survivor; you must be smart, you must be physical, and you must be strategic. I was smart. I was physical. I was strategic."

"Goombaria," Jeff yelled, "Your turn."

"Hello everyone," Goombaria said, "I know that a lot of you if not all of you really want to be in my spot and Kooper's spot. I however, outwit, outplayed, and outlast all of you. I'm sorry, but I am playing Survivor."

"Jury," Jeff called, "It is now your turn. You are allowed to ask a question, make a statement, do one of them, or both of them. I'll give you a minute to think."

Everyone knew after a minute what they were going to say.

"Doopliss," Jeff said, "We will start with you."

Doopliss got out of his seat, and stood across from the final 2.

"I really never knew both of you until the merge," Doopliss said, "I only saw you at challenges, I never knew much about either of you unlike Bombette, Sammer, Mimi, ect. So it was hard for me to think of a question. But here it is: If you were the person who automatically picked who the final 2 were. Who would it be and why. And don't say me to just get my vote."

"First I would say Lakilester," Goombaria said, "He played a very well game and then I would also say Mimi, she was also a very strategic and strong player."

"For me it would be Waitress," Kooper said, "Even though she was weak to some, I thought she wasn't and I would also pick Lakilester since he was a very likable person. I could imagine him making it to the end."

"Thank you," Doopliss said as he took a seat.

"Goombella, it's your turn," Jeff said. Goombella got out of her seat.

"First of all congrats to both of you," Goombella smiled, "In life, we regret things we do. In this game, there has to be something you regret. What was the one thing you regret?"

"I regret taking out Saffron," Kooper answered, "Saffron made great food and it was only because Dimentio and I were in an alliance and he wanted to run the show."

"I find it a bit funny that you said yesterday it was only because she made great food," Goombaria said, "But whatever, I regret being really mean to Waitress. I knew I shouldn't have been so mean to her when she found the starfish."

"Thank you for your honesty," Goombella said as she took a seat.

"Lakilester, you're turn." Lakilester got out of his seat.

"Guys, I know both of you had to vote someone out. I understand that, Goombaria, I never found you that worthy of a Sole Survivor then Kooper to be honest, anyway, my question to you is why did you betray me?"

"I've been more loyal to Kooper in the beginning," Goombaria answered honestly, "We were friends and I knew he would be more upset. I am sorry."

"Kooper, is there anything besides challenges and alliances that brought you to the final 2."

"Yeah," Kooper said, "Friendship, and being smart also."

Lakilester thought for a minute, "That is all. Thank you."

"Bombette, you are next," Jeff said as Bombette got out of her seat.

"Just like Dooplisss," Bombette started, "I didn't know much about either of you. So I want to hear your big strategies."

"On Day 3 or so, I decided that it was best to keep the tribe strong and vote out the weaker of the people," Kooper said"I, Goombara, and Flint were in an alliance. Once we merged, it was only me, Goombaria, Lakilester, and Waitress, and we knew we had to try hard to stay in, and Goombaria and I succeeded. "

"Well," Goombaria said, "I kind of after the merge, to be a weaker player on purpose because I thought that would help me get to the end which happened."

About half of the jury was shocked when she said that.

"Okay," Bombette said who sat down without saying another word.

"Flavio," Jeff said. Flavio got up.

"Goombaria, after hearing what you said, it makes me wonder, did you play fair in this game. What do you think?"

"Strategy is the key Flavio," Goombaria said, "You could of used that strategy because I guaranteed that if you didn't find the idol, you would of took Mimi's spot."

Flavio rolled his eyed, "Fine, Kooper, what about you?"

"I believe I played fair then anyone here," Kooper said honestly, "I lied a couple times but did anyone in the jury NOT lie."

Flavio nodded, "True. Thank you."

"Mimi, it is your turn." Mimi got up from her seat.

"Once again congratulations, both of you played the game well. Since my question was already asked, I just made up a new question: If you could pick one person from original Jade to align with, who would it be?"

"Defiantly you and I'm not saying it because it was your question," Kooper said, "Ever since we were at Exile, I wanted to align."

"Goombaria, what about you," Mimi asked.

"I'd say Goombella since we both were thinking of one time having an alliance, but it didn't happen," Goombaria answered.

"Okay, thanks," Mimi smiled and took a seat.

"And lastly, we have Sammer," Jeff said as Sammer got out of his chair.

"Both of you played great games," Sammer said, "But in my opinion, Goombaria, you didn't play a strong, well balanced game. I hate people who pretend and when you mentioned that you were faking at the challenges, it makes me not want to vote for you. So I'm giving you one last chance to defend yourself."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Goombaria sighed, "But strategy can be anything, if you don't like it," She shrugged, "I am sorry."

"Well, it is quite obvious I don't need to ask Kooper a question," Sammer said as he took a seat.

"Thanks for the questions jury," Jeff said, "Now jury, I you will now vote for A WINNER. I'll give you a minute to decide."

Everyone knew who they were going to vote for.

"For the last time," Jeff said, "It is time to vote… Doopliss, you are up.

…

Votes:

Sammer: "I like that you answered the questions honestly and you played a much better game than Goombaria. Good job. (Kooper)

Goombella: "I disagree with Sammer. You actually did play a good game and a strategy is a strategy. Hope you win. (Goombaria)

Lakilester: "I've been friends with you longer, you were amazing at challenges and truly deserved sole survivor. (Kooper)

Bombette: "My vote was based off who's strategy I liked better and boy, yours was BRILLIANT. Good job. (Goombaria)

….

"For the last time," Jeff said, "I will tally the votes." He went to get the urn and then came back.

"I know you want me to read these now," Jeff said, "But you have to wait until we get back to do so. I'll see you there." Jeff left tribal council. The 9 survivors did also.

Rougeport- Reading of the Final Votes

Goombaria, Kooper, Jeff, the Jury, and the huge audience were now in Rougeport, Jeff was about to read the final votes.

"Hello everyone," Jeff said. The audience cheered.

"GO KOOPER!"

"YOU ROCK GOOMBARIA!"

Jeff got the audience to be quiet, "This is what we have been waiting for. After over 3 months, it comes down to this. I will now read the votes." Jeff opened the urn and grabbed the first vote…

"First vote…

...

…

….

Kooper!" The audience cheered.

"Second vote…

…

…

…

…

…

"Goombaria!' The audience cheered. Both Kooper and Goombaria smiled.

"Third vote," Jeff said….

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Kooper!" The audience cheered louder. The jury was cheering as well.

"Fourth vote….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Goombaria," Jeff yelled, "Two votes Goombaria, two votes Kooper."

"Fifth vote….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Kooper!" Kooper was happy to see his name. The audience cheered.

"Sixth Vote…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

….

…

….

"The winner of Survivor: LavaLava Island… KOOPER!" Kooper was so happy. The audience cheered. Goombaria and Kooper hugged each other.

Kooper: "I did it! I won the title of Sole Survivor! It's amazing!"

Vivian, Saffron, Nastasia, Dimentio, Flint, General Guy, Sushie, Champ, and Waitress all came out to congratulate the players.

"So this is the end of a great season," Jeff said, "I doubt there will be a reunion, but there will be a preview that will appear a few days before the season premieres. Thanks for watching."

… … … …

**Authors Note- So this is the end of a dramatic season… I had a great time while it lasted. The next season will be Fans Vs. Favs. I'm still deciding the placement order (Even though I drew a Hat for the Fans) **

**There are a ton of people I want to thank… Laguzgirl, Luigenius, Megaman, Kyogreperson, The Smart One 64, Drrockz, Princess Toady, DonPianta, Child at Heart Forever, Charz456, TJlovesMidna, De Heista Bunne (Anonymous User) and Icefox425 (Who mentioned this story) Thanks to all of you!**

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this season. And congrats to all of you who got the final 4 right and those who were close when the guessed the final 7 prediction order but messed 2 people up.**


	15. Preview: Survivor: Fans Vs Favs

**So, Season 2 ended and Season 3 is coming up, thanks DonPianta for your awesome idea of where to host Survivor. I hope you enjoy this preview (You get to know some of the cast)**

_Castaway Bay, one of the most exotic islands (Not really, but just pretend) in the Mushroom Kingdom, Rainforests, Volcanoes, wild and crazy rivers, the perfect place to host a Survivor, and this is the place where Survivor 3 will be taken place._

10 Survivor's arrive to Castaway Bay

"Welcome," Jeff yelled, "To Survivor: Castaway Bay."

_Season 3 Returns… and one tribe consist of people of the past._

Kooper: "I'm here to win for a SECOND time."

_And 10 people are some of the biggest fans of Survivor._

Mia: "When I saw Yoshi, I was like "OH MY GOSH I LOVE YOU!""

_But they aren't here to visit, they are here to play._

Dixie: "WTF, I mean seriously, you're really going to do that?"

"You and I, could run the whole show," Stryder said to someone.

Jack was talking to Mia. Mia started giggling. Jack smiled.

"We can make it to the end," Goombella said.

"Yeah," Mimi smiled, "And possibly have a girl winner."

"There are less girls then guys."

"We can still defeat them."

_And one thing is certain….._

_This. Season. Will. Be. Epic._

4 people were pushing each other because they all knew where the hidden immunity idol was.

"I WANT THAT!"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

Daisy: "(Starts Crying) I never found Survivor this hard…"

Bowser Jr.: "I might have made the worst move in my entire life."

Mavis: "WOW!"

_SURVIOR: CASTAWAY BAY: FANS VS. FAVS. COMING OUT SOMETIME THIS WEEK OR WEEKEND!_

**So there you have it. Hope you read it, even if you aren't a fan in the show.**


End file.
